The New Hellmouth: La Bête du Gévaudan
by iKnightWriter
Summary: Landon- Currently trapped within the walls of Eichen House Micah- Currently on a mission to kill his mother Kira- Currently trying to find a way to control her fox spirit Liam- Currently feeling regret and loss Stiles-? Scott- Currently working his way to reunite his pack
1. The Last Chimera (1)

Well, guys its kinda almost, but not really kind of here! The rewrite of season 5B. First, I want to say thank you so much for your patience and that you guys are the best. Second, I only have The First Chimera rewritten out completely and still working on the rest of the season. However, I do have a date for the actual start of the season and it'll be November 14. Updates will happen on Sundays.

Again thanks for the patience and enjoy the first two chapters of this season.

 _Future_

Landon Martin stands darkness, surrounded by water that appears to be running, but doesn't seem to go anywhere, _"_ _Tell me where you are, Landon."_ The voice of Dr. Valack echoes around him, as he treads through the water, _"Tell me what you see."_

Landon walks through the water, shaking from the cold water he feels seeping through his clothes. He continues walking, trying to figure where he is until he sees something familiar, "The bridge..."

" _Keep moving."_ He instructs him, _"Describe what you find."_ He urges, _"Tell me what he did."_

With a pulsing sensation, Landon sees two kids at the bridge. One is of Theo as he is watching sister drown in the water. Landon gasps, realizing that he is witnessing Theo watching his sister die as he stands on the bridge doing nothing. The vision gets hazy for a moment, _"_ _Stay focused, Landon._ _"_

Landon struggles to stay focused, but he also realizes something is not right. The incident itself happened years ago, "What did you do to me?"Landon demands to know aloud, while the scene continues to go on uninterrupted.

" _I've amplified your abilities."_ Dr. Valack explains, looking at the trepanation hole he has made in Landon's head, _"Something that might just save the lives of your friends."_ Landon shudders at the explanation, _"Now focus on the bridge..."_ Dr. Valack presses, _"On Theo. Why did he let his sister die?"_

Landon watches the scene in front of him, "I don't know."

" _You don't see it yet."_ Dr. Valack answers, _"Search for it, Landon."_

Landon continues watching, but nothing appears to give him a clue. The young girl calls out for the brother who will not save her, as she splashes in the water trying to stay afloat, " _Keep looking. Why did he let her die? What did he want?"_

The young girl finally sinks to the bottom, but just as soon as she sinks to the bottom, she submerges from the water in front of Landon, who lets out a scream when he sees she has a large gaping hole in her chest, where her ribs are visible. Theo's sister doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact she no longer has a heart.

"Her heart." Landon breathes out once he is over the shock, "He wanted her heart."

" _There's no record of a heart condition."_ Dr. Valack shares, _"But a transplant would make Theo a Genetic Chimera like the others."_ He theorizes, _"The hypothermic conditions would keep the organ viable."_

Landon's vision switches to a hidden lab, that is occupied by the Dread Doctors and a young Theo, who appears to be prepped for surgery, "Theo." Landon shudders as one of the Doctors holds up the heart.

" _But why him?"_ Dr. Valack questions _,_ " _Why choose a 10-year-old willing to kill his own sister?"_

"Why do you care?"

" _Theo was a first step in the right direction for the Dread Doctors."_ Dr. Valack explains, _"Think of who they are. Para scientists who have prolonged their lives and twisted the laws of nature in pursuit of one goal. The creation of the perfect killer. And now they've done it."_

"But Theo doesn't know who the success is."Landon reminds him, "The last Chimera."

" _It doesn't matter."_ Dr. Valack argues, " _There's a reason they chose him, a reason he failed, a reason they changed their methods and a reason they succeeded. It all starts with Theo."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards of Eichen House are experiencing an unexpected ambush. In the lobby of the institute, Tracy disables a guard using her Kanima venom. Josh disarms one guard by grabbing his taser and absorbing the electricity from it and then uses the absorbed electricity, shocking him unconscious. Corey becomes visible from where he has been camouflaged against the lobby wall.

But, the Orderly Schrader doesn't appear to notice any of the incidents occur and when he does look from the front desk, he sees the three teens entering the facility, "Visiting hours are well past over." He informs them before he can see them fully.

"We're not here to visit," Tracy tells him. He is taken back as Tracy steps out of the shadows, showing half of her Kanima form.

Josh and Corey move aside as Theo makes his way into the building, "We're here for Landon Martin."

Schrader then looks uncomfortable with a mix of slightly being terrified. Without wasting a second, Theo grabs the man and pulls him through the front desk window and throws him onto the floor.

* * *

"When did you know for sure?" Dr. Valack questions back in Landon's room, "That the Dread Doctors had succeeded?"

"Scott and Stiles found out that night."

"The night of the Supermoon." Dr. Valack points out.

"But they didn't know it yet." Landon reminds him, "There was too much going on."

A series of visions flash before Landon's eyes as he shares what has happened:

"Liam had almost killed Scott." _Liam claws away in rapid fire as Scott raises his arms to fend off the blows after they have fallen over the railing in the library._

"Kira was gone _._ " _It's pouring rain as the Yukimura's load up into their car. Scott and Kira kiss goodbye. As the car pulls away as Scott watches distraught, not caring if the streetlight above burst into sparks._

"Micah was trying to find The Desert Wolf." _On his bed at home, Micah has pictures from his investigation of the Desert Wolf. Some comprise a silhouette of his mother while others contained more pictures of dead bodies._

"You were missing." Dr. Valack reminds him, "And Sheriff Stilinski was dying..."

* * *

 _Present_

Sheriff Stilinski was being wheeled into an operating room at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital (BHMH). The attending surgeon happened to be Dr. Geyer, Liam's stepfather, "All right, we've got a liver lac and perforated intestine." He reported to his team as he placed an oxygen mask over the Sheriff's face.

The Sheriff wasn't worried about what was happening with him. Instead, he worried about the person who found him in the state that he was in. He removed the mask that covered his face, "Where's my-?"

"We're taking care of you, Sheriff," Dr. Geyer interrupted him, "But you have to keep your oxygen mask on." Dr. Geyer placed the mask back on the Sheriff as he directed an order to one of the orderlies, "Contact the blood bank and type and cross match for four units of O neg."

The Sheriff felt weak, but couldn't stop think about the person, "Where's my-?" He whispered as the sound of the EKG machine beeped, "Where's Stiles?"

* * *

"Stilinski, right?" A nurse on duty questioned to a teen wearing sunglasses at the admissions desk, "You said his insurance was with the county?" She continued typing on the computer unable to find anything on the Sheriff, "He's a Deputy?"

"No, he's the Sheriff," The teen snapped in frustration, "He's the _county_ sheriff. Okay. He's covered." But Stiles has a lapse in judging remembering the financial issue they had gone through, "I mean he _should_ be covered." The nurse gave a confused expression causing Stiles feel even more agitated.

Thankfully, Melissa McCall arrived on the scene, "I'll take care of it." She informed the nurse. The nurse easily surrendered the computer, "I texted Scott." Melissa shared, unaware that Scott was the last person Stiles wanted to see at the moment, "He's coming as soon as he can." Melissa didn't know the full extent of what had happened between the best friends, but she hadn't seen Stiles act so disconnected at the mention of Scott since the one-time he said Stiles' real name, "I can call Micah..." Melissa offered, "Derek."

"No, no, no." Stiles rejected not wanting either of the Hales being at the hospital. The lights around them to flicker, "Don't, don't call anyone."

Melissa gave a worrying expression, knowing the exact cause of the flickering.

The same nurse from before appeared, "Is there anyone else we need to notify?" She questioned, "A next of kin?"

"No, it's me." Stiles answered and turned away from the desk, "It's just me." Stiles repeated in a whisper, walking away.

* * *

Scott was caring for his wound in his bathroom, dropping a bloody rag into the sink. The wounds inflicted by Liam appeared to have healed, but the stab to his gut from Theo was still ragged and bleeding.

He tried to maintain his breathing as he stared into the mirror, just above the bathroom sink, and tried to spark his Alpha Werewolf eyes. The process was a strain as pain flowed through his body, but he managed to get to glow red for a moment before they flickered out and returned to his normal eye color. He pounded the sink in frustration.

Scott knew that he messed up…badly and he had no idea how he was going to fix it.

He retrieved some bandages from the medicine cabinet and got dressed. The moment, he stepped into the hallway, Scott could feel his vision shift and the hallway seemed to warp away from him. Resulting in him, passing out and collapsing to the floor.

* * *

At the hospital, Stiles sat in the waiting room. There were other people in the waiting room, but they were dealing with their own issues. But unlike Stiles, each person appeared to have someone with them as a source of comfort.

Stiles sat alone between two empty chairs, hands under chin, still wearing the sunglasses.

Things had turned for the worst…nothing would ever be the same again.

Stiles removed the sunglasses revealing eyes that continued to give off a purple hue. If anyone had been paying attention they would've noticed the odd color, but no one did.

Stiles cried.

* * *

Jordan Parrish stood in the shower in a trance unaware of the dirt and pieces of charred leaves that fell from his body. When he finished, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood in front of his fogged up bathroom mirror, only to see Landon standing right behind him.

He spun around and Landon doesn't move. Instead, Landon just stared at him. Jordan was confused as to what was happening considering the last time he envisioned Landon, he was wounded and on the verge of dying.

Silently, Landon pointed at shower using his index finger, which Jordan had noticed that it was bloodied. Following Landon's pointed finger, he finally sees the dirt and leaves on the shower floor, "What's happening?" He questioned easily terrified.

Landon stood by his side, "You're a harbinger of death, Jordan." Landon spoke to him in trance-like tone, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Someone's dying."

The sound of a horn unexpectedly blared all around them and Jordan woke up behind the wheel of an SUV in the middle of traffic. Horns continued blaring as cars swerve out of his way.

* * *

At the station Deputy Clarke was sitting at her desk on the phone confused as to what her colleague was saying, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't say how I know," Jordan repeated, "But Landon Martin is missing."

"Parrish, _you're_ missing." Clarke shared with him, "And some people here are _actually_ confused by your behavior, me included."

Jordan was confused himself, but there was no way he could admit that without sounding like a total nutcase, "I know and I'm going to try to explain it." He promised, "But I need you to find whoever's available..."

"Parrish, no one's available." Clarke retorted back, "Do you have _any_ idea what's going on?" No…No, he did not. "The high school sign somehow ended up in one of the hallways." Clarke updated him, "The library is completely _wrecked_. There might be a prehistoric animal running around the streets, and I am starting to _seriously_ think about a transfer."

"Okay, listen." Jordan instructed, "I promise I'm gonna explain what I can later. But, right now, I've got to find Landon."

Clarke still didn't understand why her colleague was desperate to find someone, who hasn't been reported missing yet. With the Sheriff at the hospital and some deputies at the school, they were low on firepower as it was, "Parrish."

"I have to find him," Jordan repeated before hanging up.

Leaving the SUV on the side of the road, Jordan gets out of the SUV and sets out on foot into the woods armed with his flashlight, "Landon!" He called out into the darkness. The only answers he gets are the sounds of crickets as they chirped and the leaves crunching against the weight of his foot, "Landon!"

There's still no answer and the flashlight suddenly dies on him. He made an attempt to shake up on but its prove useless and he used option B.

He lights a flare and, as the flame passed near his face, his eyes flashed orange and something in the distance caught his eye. He dropped the flare and sets off.

* * *

Stiles was asleep in the waiting chair of the hospital, but the sound of the Sheriff's voice echoed all around, _"Stiles, you need to get up."_ His voice in a gentle and distant tone, _"You gotta get up now."_

Stiles unexpected gasped awake with Melissa standing over, "He's okay." Melissa shared with a smile on her face, "Dr. Geyer is stitching him up right now."

Stiles sat up immediately at the news, "Okay, I wanna see him."

"Okay, okay." Melissa shared, knowing how restless Stiles was being, "The anesthesia needs to wear off. It's gonna be at least two hours."

"Okay, yeah," Stiles replied relaxing, sitting back down, "But everything's gonna be okay, though, I mean, he's okay?"

Melissa nodded her head, "Mmm. He's gonna be just fine."

"Oh, thank God." Stiles voiced in a shaky tone, before crying again. Melissa easily wrapped her arms around the teen and Stiles automatically returned the gesture.

* * *

Scott was still on the hallway floor where he collapsed when the sound of Jordan's voice brought him back to consciousness, "Scott, wake up." When Scott wake up Jordan noticed that he was bleeding, "Are you all right?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Scott told him, even though the wince contradicted what he had just said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"It's not that bad." Scott assured him, "Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"With him." Jordan moved out the way and revealed Landon standing catatonic at the end of the hall, "I found him out in the woods practically hypothermic..." He then showed Scott a picture on his phone. It's a rock that had a symbol on it, due to Landon injuring his finger drawing on it, "It's a badge." Jordan explained, "A sheriff's badge."

"No." Scott told him, remembering the phone call from his mother, "It's a _warning_."

 _In a room with the sound of machines beeping, the Sheriff was breathing raggedly through his oxygen mask. His skin appeared to be dry and bruised._

* * *

Mason was chasing after his distraught friend, who was on a mission to get to the Sheriff's station.

Deputy Clarke exited the station and took one of the department SUVs. Before Liam could call out to her, he gets ambushed by Mason, who yanked him to the side, behind a tree. "What do you _think_ you're doing?"

"Someone's got to tell her about Hayden," Liam explained as they watch Clarke drive off.

"No." Mason rejected, "Somebody doesn't have to be you." He then pointed out Liam's appearance, "All right, _especially_ looking like this." He was talking about Liam's torn and bloodied clothing from the fight with Scott, "I mean, what if they think you killed her?"

Both paused realizing Mason had a point, "Maybe I did."

"You didn't. And while the last few hours haven't been your best..." Mason pointed out, "This isn't the way to fix it. She will find out, and it's not gonna hurt any less coming from you."

While Mason was trying to calm down his friend, he realized that Liam hadn't heard a word he had been saying, "What?"

Liam took another deep breath trying to figure why there was a familiar smell in the air, "It's Hayden." He answered, earning himself a wide-eyed facial feature from Mason, "It's her scent." He scanned the lot around and sees a reflection of Hayden in one of the car windows, "She's here."

However, when Liam turned his attention from the window, Hayden wasn't anywhere to be found. Mason gave his friend a sympathetic look. "You held her body in your arms." Mason reminded him gently, "You... You watched Parrish carry her out of the hospital." He placed a gentle should on Liam's shoulder and maneuvered them through the lot, "She's... She's gone...Let's go."

* * *

"Help!" Jordan exclaimed, carrying Landon in his arms as he and Scott rushed into the emergency room, "Get someone to help me." He demanded to one of the orderly, "I've got an 18-year-old male, potentially hypothermic."

While Jordan was explaining the situation to the orderlies Scott headed for the elevator.

* * *

The movement the elevator doors opened, Scott could hear the sound of Stiles' voice becoming more and more upset, "What do you mean you don't know?" Stiles demanded to know towards Dr. Geyer and Melissa, "Two hours ago, he was fine."

"Now it looks like somebody took a baseball bat to his neck." Dr. Geyer explained calmly, "There could've been some minor internal."

"Did you say, "Minor internal?"" Stiles questioned becoming more agitated, "Since when is anything internal _minor_?"

Scott made his way down the hall and peeked in on the Sheriff in the recovery room. Scott could see that the Sheriff was obviously not getting any better.

"Stiles..." Melissa tried to calm down the upset teen.

"I need to know what's going on with him, okay?" Stiles demanded between the two. The lights in the hallway flickered swiftly, "Dr. Geyer, somebody _needs_ to tell me what's happening." Stiles claimed, voice now breaking, "Somebody needs to tell me what's happening to him!"

"We don't know," Melissa confessed.

Stiles moved away from the doctors, but in doing so spotted Scott down the hall. The broken facial expression turned into anger, "Where were you?" Stiles demanded, eyes glowing angrily.

Scott doesn't even defend himself as Stiles charged down the hall and grabbed a hold of him, throwing him into the wall, knocking a phone off the wall, "You _trusted_ him." Stiles slammed him up against the wall, "You _believed_ him."

With a spin on the heel, Stiles then threw Scott onto the floor and climbed on top of him, holding him down, "Right, huh?" Stiles reminded him, "So, where were you?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Two security guards came rushing down the hall, pulling Stiles off of Scott, but that doesn't seem to matter because Stiles was still angry.

"Where the hell were you?" Stiles screamed, trying to break free from the guards hold.

"Stop it!" The guards grunted still fighting to hold Stiles back. For a moment, Stiles contemplated on sending the guards, flying down the hall. But stepped on the idea, realizing it wouldn't make the situation any better and being with the Sheriff was more important.

Taking this into considering Stiles does calm down enough for guards to let go, but watched the teen warily, while Stiles' only focus was on Scott.

"Your dad's not the only one who got hurt." Scott shared.

Stiles spotted the blood on Scott's shirt and responded in a dismissive tone, "Oh, you'll heal."

"I'm not talking about me."

* * *

Downstairs Natalie Martin sat by Landon's side stroking his forehead, "Everything's going to be all right, Landon." She assured him, even though she wasn't getting any responses, "We will get you the best medical care. The best doctors." She continued, "The best everything."

For the first time since Landon had admitted into the hospital, he turned away from his mother and towards the door just as soon as Stiles came in, "No. No, you don't." Natalie exclaimed as soon as Stiles stepped all the way in the room, "You're not coming in here." She shoved Stiles towards the door, "Get out!"

However, Stiles doesn't move to open the door, "I think I know who did this, okay." Stiles replied calmly, "I just need to look at the back of his neck."

"I know who did this." Natalie retorted easily, "You. All of you!"

"So did you!" Stiles shot back, surprising the woman, "You're in denial about _everything_ that has been happening to you, to us and to Landon..." Stiles accused her, "…Just check the back of his neck." Without another word, Stiles disappeared right in front of Natalie without using the door.

Natalie released the breath she had been holding and shook herself as if she was trying not to act as if Stiles disappeared into thin air. She walked back over to Landon's side and does indeed follow Stiles' word and examined the back Landon's neck and lets out a horrified gasp, "Oh, God."

She could see the deep and ragged gashes from Theo's attempt to take Landon's memories, "I told you to stay in the car." Landon spoke to his mother for the first time, "I told you to stay in the car."

Landon continued repeating what his mother told him when he wandered into Eichen House as a child and witnessed his grandmother's trepanation wound.

* * *

"It could be a side effect of shock." Parrish offered as he, Scott, Stiles, and Melissa try to share all what they about Landon's condition.

"He's catatonic." Stiles corrected him, "It was Theo digging his way through his mind."

"Why would he do that?" Melissa wondered, "What is he looking for?"

"The same thing he's always looking for." Stiles answered, "An advantage."

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?" Parrish questioned.

"It left me alone with Liam." Scott answered, "Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me."

Stiles thinks back to the brief fight with Theo. _"You can't help Scott and save your dad's life." He reveals while Stiles has him on the ground, ready to slam his head into it again. At the statement, Stiles completely stills. He is right. Even if with the spark, there is no way get to both of them at the same time, "You've still got time, Stiles." Theo replies with a bloody smile, seeing the conflict, "You've still got time."_

"Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction."

"We need to find this kid," Parrish told them urgently.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Melissa questioned the deputy, "Considering, he _almost_ killed my kid?"

"Yeah, but he said he didn't want my dad to die," Stiles said.

Melissa stared at Stiles with disbelief, "And you believe him?"

"He told me where to find him." Stiles answered in a strained tone, knowing how bad it sounded to even trust the one person, who had caused all the trouble, "So, maybe he also knows how to save him."

"What do you want to do?" Scott asked, hoping Stiles wouldn't ignore him, "Talk to him?"

"If it saves my dad, then yeah."

"I'll come with you." At the statement, Stiles gave a look that said otherwise, "He doesn't know that I'm alive." Scott pointed out, "Maybe that gives us an advantage."

Stiles disagreed, "He'll know you're there." Stiles argued, "I just need to talk to him. Not fight him."

"Stiles, you can't go alone." Scott tried, even though it was useless since it appeared Stiles wasn't the listening mood with Scott. Seeing that this was the case, Scott focused on Parrish and his mother, "Does anyone even know how to find him?"

But neither of the adults appeared to know and a moment of tense silence fell over them until Stiles broke it with an annoyed sigh, "We don't have to find him. He'll come to me."

This proved true as the sun came up and Theo found Stiles at Scott's house, sitting on the staircase inside, waiting for him.

Before he crosses, Theo noticed a line of Mountain Ash across the doorjamb, but with a knowing smirk, Theo crossed it with ease due to him being a chimera and not an actual supernatural.

Stiles' eyes automatically gave off their glow.

* * *

At the hospital, Natalie Martin was holding onto an admission form that will send Landon to Eichen House. There to meet her was Dr. Fenris, "He'll be well taken care of, Ms. Martin." The doctor assured her, "It's a very _different_ place now." However, Natalie doesn't hand over the form even after the assurance, "He'll be safe there." He pressed, "He'll be safe."

In the distance, the sound of the elevator dings as Natalie finished signing the forms, "Just two signatures, Ms. Martin." He instructed her, "Ms. Martin I promise I'll look after him personally." He guaranteed after Natalie handed him the signed form.

Just as he walked away Jordan appeared by her side, "Ms. Martin, who was that?" He questioned with concern, "What were you signing?"

"He'll be safe there," Natalie repeated watching as the doctor walked away.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her confused, "What did you do?"

Looking away from the departing doctor, Natalie focused her attention on him, "I did what I had to."

* * *

"I guess we're all telling the truth now," Theo spoke first, eyeing Stiles who still appeared to have been crying.

Scott remained hidden upstairs, listening to Stiles and Theo's conversation. Theo's eyes drifted to the top of the stairs as if he sensed the Alpha's presence.

Stiles threw Scott's torn and bloodied shirt at Theo's feet, "Did you kill my best friend?"

Theo snorted at the statement, "Let's be honest, Stiles." Theo said, stepping closer, "Was he still your best friend?"

Stiles stood up from the stairs, evening the eye level field, "Are you going to let my father die?"

"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told you where you can find him."

Stiles' response to Theo was a grab by his shirt and a slam against the wall, "If you didn't want him to die," Stiles seethed, "Why are they saying _his body is shutting down_?" Stiles demanded, "That some toxin's _poisoning_ him and they don't know how to stop it."

"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles." Theo answered, "I'm just a realist." In an instant, Theo overpowered Stiles and switched their positions. This time, it was Stiles up against the wall with Theo's arms, blocking Stiles in from both sides, "I'm a _survivor_." The cocky expression on his face softens, "If you knew the things that I know..."

"Yeah, but what do you know?"

"I know what's coming." Theo answered, "I know what the Dread Doctors _created_." He boasted, "And I know what Parrish is."


	2. The Last Chimera (2)

"Landon figured it out." Theo relished, "I saw it in his memories."

"Right after you drove him _out of his mind_."

"Collateral damage." Theo shrugged, "But if he's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse."

"I don't care."

"You should." Theo warned, moving away from Stiles, "Because if your dad survives he's not gonna be sheriff of anything much longer."

Theo stepped towards the door to leave, but as soon as he got close to the door, it slammed shut by itself right in his face.

He smiled to himself, before turning his attention back to Stiles who moved away from the wall, "What's happening to him?" Stiles questioned.

Theo stepped towards Stiles wearing a somber expression, "I was holding back during our little fight last night." He whispered, leaning close into Stiles' personal space, placing a hand around Stiles' neck, "But I can't have you following me."

Stiles then felt a prick and numbing sensation, "Son of a..." Stiles stated, just before hitting the wood of the stairs and being rendered unconscious.

* * *

Liam and Mason were at the hospital trying to find out if any more bodies had been brought to the hospital, "No, there have not been any other bodies brought in tonight, thank God." Dr. Geyer assured them.

"No one named Hayden?"

"Mason, take him home." He instructed his stepson's friend, "It's 6:00 in the morning."

"Dad, you're sure there have been no other dead bodies?"

Dr. Geyer observed the pair and the strange need to know about bodies, "Both of you." He told them sternly, "Home. Now."

Liam and Mason walked away in defeat, but as soon as they turned the corner of the hall, "We're not going home, are we?" Mason questioned his friend.

"No."

"Well, we both know where Hayden's body is." Mason reminded him, "And if you want to find her, you will need to find the Nemeton."

Liam agreed with determination, "Okay." He told Mason, "Let's find the Nemeton." With that being said Liam walked off ahead of Mason.

"I need to learn to shut up," Mason mumbled just before following his friend.

* * *

" _Stiles you need to get up."_ The voice of the Sheriff echoed once again, _"You've got to get up now."_

"Stiles." The voice of Scott took place, "Stiles."

Stiles returned to the world of consciousness, seeing Scott hovering, "Are you okay?" Scott asked worried, holding out a hand, "Are you hurt?"

"Aside from the paralyzing sensation, I'm fine." Even though Stiles was anything, but fine.

"You blacked out."

"I'm okay," Stiles told him. Scott helped Stiles by propping Stiles up against the wall, "Did you get anything from him?"

"Nothing." Stiles made a displeased face, "He was calm the entire time."

A look annoyance showed, "What about his heart?"

"I heard it jump," Scott shared, "But only once, and only for a second."

"That doesn't mean he was lying." Stiles theorized.

"Not really," Scott admitted, taking a seat next to Stiles. "The rest of the time it was steady."

"When did it jump?" Stiles questioned, "What was I talking about?"

Scott thought for a moment, "It was when you said that your dad was poisoned."

"That could be something." Stiles hoped, "A jump could mean surprise, right?"

Scott wasn't sure, but if it kept Stiles talking to him and letting him help find out what's wrong with the Sheriff he was going to take it. "Yeah, yeah, I think so."

"So why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?" Stiles wondered, trying to piece together the information.

"He didn't say he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?"

"No."

"Well, then this means it was probably someone else."

Stiles made an eye roll and huffing sound answering the unasked question, " _Another_ Chimera."

 _In the hospital, Sheriff Stilinski whispered the word, "Chimera" over and over._

* * *

Mason and Liam, somehow managed to worm their way into the school library in hopes in finding to search for the Nemeton, "This is the one." Mason shared as he found the book he was looking, "These are Ley Lines. They're mapped according to telluric currents. Stiles and Landon were looking at the intersections." He scanned the page with the map of the woods, "Probably... This one." He pointed in the center of the woods.

"But they never found it." Liam reminded him.

"They kept going out there to look," Mason retorted, "But the Nemeton has to want to be found."

"It's a supernatural tree that has to _want_ to be found in order for you to see it?" Liam questioned his friend.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." Liam laughed, just before he and Mason walked pass the spot where Liam had fought with Scott. This seemed to stop the beta as he stared at the spot.

Mason noticed this and nudged his friend getting his attention, "We should just make a copy..." Mason offered to say, only for Liam to rip the page of the book, leaving Mason to feel offended by the gesture.

* * *

By the time the venom to worn off, thanks to Stiles' healing ability, Stiles was ready to be on the move and climbed into an SUV, locking the doors, before Scott even has a chance of getting inside, "Stiles?" Scott questioned from the outside, appearing to be worried.

"Yeah, I can do the rest myself," Stiles replied not looking Scott in the eye.

"You don't even know where to start." But that doesn't motivate Stiles into unlocking the doors, "All we know that it's another Chimera." Stiles pushed the key into the ignition, "Do you even know where you're headed?" The roar of the engine starting was his answer, "Come on." Scott pleaded, "Let me help. I can find the clues you can't."

When it was clear that Stiles was ready to drive off, Scott placed himself in front of the vehicle, finally getting his friend's attention, "You can't do this alone, okay." Scott tried, "You need me. You need all of us. I can get more help." Scott urged, "I can text Liam."

"Liam just tried to kill you." Stiles reminded him.

"Okay, then at least let me help."

Stiles made a frustrated expression, "You believed _him_?" It wasn't a question; it was more of an accusation.

"You trusted him, too." Scott pointed out.

"I think you're confusing trust with blackmail." Stiles corrected him, "I _never_ trusted him. Not since the moment at Senior Scribe. In doing so, I provided everything I could imaginable _proving_ that he couldn't be trusted, that something was up with him."

" _This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago." Stiles shares, showing Scott, Kira, and Micah a copy of a ticket dated eight years ago, "And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago." The form is dated a couple of days prior._

" _How did you get his transfer form?" Kira asks curiously._

 _"You didn't break into the Administration Office?" Scott asks in a condescending tone._

" _No, I did not break into the Administration Office." Stiles mocks at him. Scott gives an eyebrow raise, "Okay, I_ might _have broken into the Administration Office." Stiles caves, "Can we just focus on the signatures, please?" Stiles places the ticket and the form side by side, "They're different."'_

" _They're_ sort _of different." Micah offers._

" _They're_ completely _different." Stiles counters, pointing at the end of the signature, "Look, the garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off." Stiles points out and then points to another spot on the forms, "And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor."_

" _So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Scott questions, not impressed with the theory._

" _Someone's not someone." Stiles answers noticing the three of them making doubtful expressions, "And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble."_

" _But no one's done anything wrong." Kira points out._

" _Yet." Stiles presses, "If Theo's parents are both_ psychotic _killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"_

" _My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Micah makes a point to say._

 _Stiles realizes that Micah has a point, "Okay... It's fine." She caves in and began gathering her evidence, while Micah, Scott, and Kira continue to give worry expressions, "You know what? I'll figure it out myself." Stiles raves walking away._

"You all acted as if I was being _paranoid_ and brushed it off." Stiles reminded him, " _No one_ believed me."

"Theo got to all of us," Scott made a point to say, "Even you."

"You know; you don't even know the real story." Stiles voiced, still upset at Scott for believing Theo's lies.

"I don't need to." Scott announced, "All that matters right now is your dad." Even with Scott pulling the "Save Your Dad" card, Stiles was still reluctant in receiving the help, "Come on, Stiles." Scott pressed, "We _survived_ an Alpha pack, a Dark Druid, professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and Chimeras, too."

The mentioning of the Chimeras sparked an idea into Stiles' head, "We're not looking for a missing Chimera." Realization coming together, "We're looking for a missing _teenager_."

* * *

Jordan watched as Landon was loaded into an ambulance and Natalie climbed in with him, "I'm going to find a way to get him out of there." He promised to them, "Even if I have to _break_ through the walls."

Dr. Fenris seemed quite amused at the statement, "Good luck with that Deputy." He told the deputy just before climbing into the ambulance.

As he settled into the passenger seat of the ambulance, the reflection from the window showed that Dr. Fenris wasn't Dr. Fenris. Instead, it was Dr. Valack, who somehow was able to manipulate his appearance.

The Orderly Schrader was behind the wheel and looked behind them at the catatonic Landon, "He's a pretty little thing, isn't he?" He noted towards the doctor.

Dr. Valack made a face of disgust, "That pretty little thing could _shatter_ your skull with his voice if someone decided to teach him how."

* * *

In Stiles room, Stiles and Scott sat reviewing police calls. Scott wanted to talk, but Stiles threatened to disappear, if Scott opened his mouth to anything that didn't involve in helping the Sheriff, "There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night." Scott shared when a call log caught his eye.

"What's his name?"

"Noah Patrick."

It doesn't take long for the duo to get to the school and Scott breaking into Noah's locker retrieving a shirt, "Now we can catch his scent."

Stiles was ready to be on the move again, when Micah appeared right in front of Stiles, wearing uncomfortable expression and Stiles not being happy with the appearance, "You _called_ him." Stiles dreaded looking away from the werecoyote.

"We need _all_ the help that we can get." Scott reminded Stiles, "I should be calling everyone."

"And I know what this kid looks like," Micah told Stiles. The two stared at each other momentarily, but Stiles sighed in defeat.

"Let's go."

 _Noah ran through a warehouse loading bay, looking over his shoulder as if something was chasing him. As he hides behind a concrete barrier, he heard the sounds of the Dread Doctors and their shadows as they are in pursuit._

* * *

Mason and Liam have wandered into the woods, "This is it." Mason announced when they came upon the intersection of the ley lines on the map. "There should be a clearing here."

However, the only that can be seen are trees and fallen branches, "Maybe the clearing doesn't want to be found either." Liam sighed with defeat, "I couldn't save her."

"No one could." Mason reminded him. "I was standing right there. Melissa did everything medically possible..."

"While I was trying to kill Scott," Liam replied with guilt.

"You can't take _all_ the blame." Mason said, trying to assure his friend, "I mean, there was, like, 800 _extenuating_ circumstances. It wasn't just the moon." Mason listed, "It was losing Hayden. In the fear, anger, and Theo took advantage of it."

"Or maybe it was just me."

"Liam, you're a werewolf." His friend pointed out, "There was a full moon, a _Super_ moon. And you can't let yourself..." A thought dawned on Mason.

"What?"

"The Nemeton's a beacon for _supernatural_ creatures, right?"

Liam made a confused expression, not sure at what Mason was trying to get at, "Yeah."

"So what if it takes a supernatural creature to find it."

" _I_ am a supernatural creature and I can't find anything."

"But you've been looking with your _human_ eyes."

Liam then gets the idea and used his wolf eyes and scanned around them. It doesn't take long as Liam spotted the clearing and the tree stump, "Mason..."

"What?" Mason asked on alert, "What?"

"Look." Liam pointed toward the stump.

"I don't see any..." Liam placed his arm around him and guided him to look in the exact spot he had been pointing in, "Intense." Mason commented when seeing the stump for himself.

* * *

When Scott, Stiles, and Micah arrived at the warehouse where Noah was hiding, Stiles immediately took off ahead of them, leaving Scott and Micah behind.

"Didn't want you to call me, huh?" Micah questioned knowingly as they followed Stiles into the warehouse.

"No." Scott admitted, "Is it that bad?"

"I think silent treatment is the best way I can put it," Micah admitted. Stiles hadn't bothered to contact him since Micah's confession at the station, "And with Derek...I think they kind of broke up." It was the best conclusion the werecoyote could come up with since his cousin hadn't mentioned a word about Stiles since his arrival the previous night.

Scott looked up ahead as he watched Stiles surveying the building trying to find something that doesn't belong.

 _"You can't kill people!" Scott shouts, shocking the both of them._

 _"I didn't have a choice."_

 _"Well, what do I do about_ this _?" Scott indicates at the bloodied wrench he is holding onto._

 _"What do you want me to do?" Stiles questions, voice now breaking, "Okay, just be... Scott, just tell me how to fix this, all right?" The plea turns into begging, "Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?"_

 _A blanket of silence falls on them. This time, it is worse than the first one. Because the best friends knew that there's no a way for them to get over the situation at hand. At least, not yet._

 _"Don't worry about Micah or Landon." Scott answers, breaking the tragic silence, "We'll find them." Scott is unable to look Stiles in the eye now, "Maybe... Maybe you should talk to your dad."_

 _He drops the wrench on the ground. Without another word, Scott turns around and leaves._

"Yeah, we kind of broke up, too," Scott admitted with regret. He noticed Micah's silent behavior, "Hey, you can tell me what's going on with you." Scott offered, "I mean besides Stiles. You can talk to me."

Micah gave him an uneasy stare, "I said I'd help find this kid and I'm doing it to save Stiles' dad." Micah told him, arms crossed instinctively guarded, "Don't ask me to talk."

"Well, I'm not asking." Scott shared, "I'm _offering_. I'm just saying it's okay if you want to."

Micah nodded his head, "I know." Micah answered, taking in the smell of the air, "I got it." Micah shared, "I got his scent."

* * *

Melissa had been working on paperwork when Dr. Geyer approached the nurse's station clearly distressed, "Melissa, that man in there is dying and I don't know how to save him." Dr. Geyer stressed, "I went to Harvard Med. I have degrees lining the wall of my office. And I don't have the slightest clue what's going on here." He shook his head with discontent, "If you know something about this that I don't..."

"Me?" Melissa questioned him.

"Yes, you." He countered, " _Nothing_ seems to faze you." With what she has experienced, was kinda true. "And not to sound accusatory, but it's like you know something."

He had a point, " _Knowing_ something is different from _understanding_ it." Melissa told him, "Yeah, I could tell you things, really _bizarre_ things." This earned her a suspicious look, "But right now I can't tell you _anything_ that is gonna save his life."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Keep him alive." Melissa voiced with determination, "For as long as we can."

* * *

Liam and Mason count the bodies around the tree, but something wasn't adding up, "There's only four here." Mason told him as Liam recounted, "That means four Chimeras are missing."

"I only care about one." Liam said, "Hayden's alive. She has to be."

"Okay, _maybe_ you're right." Mason told him, "Either way, we gotta tell someone about this. We get the cops down here and they can figure out who's dead, who's alive and who's whatever." He told him, "Sound good?"

Just as they were about to leave headlights flashed on, "You two." The voice of Policeman called out to them, "Stay right where you are."

"That's it." A voice from the shadows, "That's where I found the bodies." Out of the shadows stood Hayden as she led a group to the spot, "Four of them."

Scott, Stiles, and Micah were searching in the tunnels for Noah. Alongside the wall, there were claw marks, "This is Noah's." Micah realized, touching the marks and able to tell how recent they've been, "He was here. I think he's close."

Scott was getting a bad feeling about being in the tunnels, "Guys... I think we've been down tunnels like this before like when we were trying to find Liam and Hayden."

Stiles turned on Scott, "Okay, so what?" Stiles barked at him, "Maybe, it means we're closer than we think."

"Maybe there's something else down here." Scott countered argued, "Something we haven't found yet."

"Yeah, _nothing_ that helps my dad." Stiles pointed out, before walking ahead of them, "Look, we can't just be standing around here waiting for something to..."

Noah jumped out of the shadows and attacked Stiles, unknowingly pushing Stiles' head into the concrete, resulting in Stiles being knocked unconscious with the sounds of the Sheriff's voice and a memory taking over.

 _The Sheriff is standing beside a small figure on the ground, "Stiles, you need to get up." However, young Stiles doesn't move a muscle, but instead stays on the ground, "Come on. You gotta get up now. You need to get up."_

 _None of the gentle urgings seems to affect Stiles. The Sheriff kneels down behind Stiles and places a hand on a small shoulder and small hand covers his, "Hey." He tries getting Stiles attention away from the casket that is on ground with them, "You still got me."_

 _This seems to be enough as young Stiles finally turns away from the casket and into the Sheriff's embrace_.

The first thing, Stiles sees when gasping awake was Scott's face. Scott has Stiles in his arms, wearing a worried expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Stiles stated sitting up from Scott's arms. The sound of Micah growing and someone fighting captured Stiles' attention.

"Let me go, please," Noah cried out as Micah has both arms wrapped around the chimera, who was fighting to break Micah's hold, "Please." He begged, "They're _coming_." In the faint, distance, Noah could hear the crackling sounds of the Dread Doctors.

"You're not going anywhere," Micah growled out.

"I said I don't remember."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No." Noah cried out, still fighting against the hold, "Not when it happens. Not when I change."

"You clawed my dad half to death, okay," Stiles told him, "And now it's _poisoning_ him." Stiles signaled Micah to release Noah, which Micah does, but blocked him from being able to run any farther from them, "You're gonna start remembering _every_ detail right now."

A cackling sound, caught Micah's attention, "Scott, I hear them."

"Yeah, I do, too." Scott shared as he turned and looked back behind them. "Hey, Stiles, get him out of here." Scott directed, "Go to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your dad."

For the first time since they been together, Stiles looked genuinely worried about leaving Scott and Micah behind, "You're not gonna be able to stop them." Stiles told the werecreatures.

"But we can slow them down." Scott shared with confidence. There was a look of confliction as Stiles thought about the last time in having to make a choice, "Stiles, go." Scott urged.

Hesitantly, Stiles grabbed Noah by the hand and sent the two of them running down the tunnel.

* * *

Scott could sense Micah's hesitation as they could see the Dread Doctors approaching them, "We're gonna be okay." Scott assured him.

Micah side-eyed Scott, "Scott, we're gonna die down here."

Scott shook his head, "No, we're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not the only one I called."

"Get down." A voice ordered them. It was Chris Argent as he stepped into the tunnel, firing his high-powered rifle at the Doctors with an explosion. However, instead of hitting the doctors, the Pathologist projected an electromagnetic shield around his fingertips, that deflect the bullets. But that doesn't stop the Hunter from firing, "Run." He ordered the two.

* * *

Stiles and Noah continue running down the tunnel as the sounds of gunshots echoed behind them. Up ahead, Stiles spotted a locked gate and tightening the grip on Noah's hand, "Oh God I really hope this works."

"What works?" Noah questioned when he noticed that they weren't slowing down.

"My spark." Stiles answered, eyeing the gate, "Sometimes it works with you guys and sometimes it doesn't."

"I think I can break it." He offered, forcing Stiles to stop them from running into the gate, "Off chance your spark doesn't work, you'll probably be knocked unconscious again." Which was definitely something Stiles did not need, "It's just sometimes, most of the time, I lose control." He confessed, "So you better step back."

Stiles does so while Noah grunted with effort as large, bony spike grew out of his arms. He slashed through the chain holding the gate closed. The chain breaks easily, "Let's go." Noah urged, running ahead.

However, Stiles doesn't move on the realization that one of Noah's bony spikes was broken and covered in blood.

* * *

Melissa ran down the hall, "Dr. Geyer!" She called out, catching his attention, "We have to open him up."

"What?"

"There's something _inside_ him." She told him hurriedly, "Something we didn't see."

"Melissa, we can't just open him up."

Melissa doesn't listen to anything he has said, "It's a piece of _bone_." She told him, "He's being poisoned by _bone marrow_." This earned her a questioning look, "I know it doesn't make any sense, I know what it sounds like, but you have to open him up." She urged him, "Do it now."

 _Scott, Micah, and Argent all rushed to the hospital where Melissa smiled as they came in signaling that everything is all right. They all have a sense of relief._

* * *

In his room still hooked to a machine, the Sheriff woke up to find a sleeping teen waiting by his side. He reached out and placed a hand on top of teen's head, waking up the teen, "It's okay Stiles." He said with a gentle smile, as the teen looked up at him, "You _still_ got me."

Stiles cried with relief.

Neither one aware of someone looking in on them.

* * *

Theo and Hayden had tracked Noah to the warehouse, "He was here." Hayden voiced.

"What else can you tell me?" Theo questioned her as they stood in the middle of the abandoned warehouse.

"Why don't you tell me how I know that?"

"Noah's part Berserker." Theo shared, "You're part jaguar. You'll be _drawn_ to each other."

"Is that why I'm here with you?" She questioned.

Instead of answering the question Theo replied, "I saved your life." But then Hayden winced with pain, "What?"

"I think he's dying." She shuddered out. "That means they're going to find him." She realized, remembering her own experience with the doctors.

Theo stated, "Probably already have."

 _In another part of the warehouse, Noah was still on the run, even though he was bleeding mercury as the doctors close in on him._

"We could've _used_ him." Theo lamented.

"For what?" Hayden questioned him. Theo doesn't give an answer when something on the side of the warehouse caught his attention, "What is that?" She questioned, seeing the reason for the lack of an answer.

"A symbol." Theo explained knowingly, "The symbol of an Alpha and his pack."

"Whose pack?"

"Scott's."

The symbol was clawed into the metal side of the warehouse wall. It was one circle inside a larger circle, the same as the tattoo on Scott's arm.

* * *

 _Future_

"It was more than a symbol, wasn't it?" Dr. Valack questions Landon, "It was a _promise_ to _reunite_ them."

"Yes."

"But has Scott done it yet?" He wonders, "Will he be coming for you?"

They hear a gate buzzer down the hall, "Someone's coming." Landon tells him, "But it's not Scott."

Theo leads Josh, Tracy, and Corey down the hallway. When Theo makes it to Landon's room, Valack immediately warns Theo, "You don't wanna do this, Theo." He advises him, "He's _safe_ in here." Theo tilts his head with some feign consideration, "The Dread Doctors don't know how important he is yet."

Tracy retaliates by knocking him into the wall, "He doesn't look good." Tracy notes, looking at Landon.

"He has a _hole_ in his head." Corey notes, "It's _not_ a good look for anyone."

Theo says the one thing that everyone can agree on, "I can't _believe_ this is actually a medical establishment." Theo scoff, "Pick him up." He orders Josh, "We're getting him out of here."

"Now what would a pack of Chimeras want with _Reaper_?" He questions, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I don't want a Reaper." Theo answers with a knowing smirk, "I'm looking for a _Hellhound_."

The sound of growling captures their attention and they see Parrish arriving as he burns through the wire mesh gate with his hands. His eyes glow and his body is on fire. It appears he now has lower fangs.

"I think you found one."

* * *

Well, there you have it guys. Remember Nov. 14th is the official date for updating this story. Hope to see you guys there and thanks again for being so patience with me.

Any questions, feel free to DM me or just leave a review!

For rough drafts of scene you can follow me on tumblr!

See y'all soon!

And yes before anyone asks I will be doing season 6 since it's the last season for Teen Wolf.


	3. Damnatio Memorie (1)

Well, it's finally here and finally happening. Updating for TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan are a go! Chapters would be added biweekly due to me having school, work, and volunteering.  
Idea and/ or changes are still welcome (since I'm still working on the series anyway). Feel free to message me here or leave a comment.

Thanks guys and I can't wait for you guys to see what is in store for you.

I also want to give a special thanks to toxikcherrys16 for being my beta reader as I rework the series.

* * *

In her patrol car, Deputy Clark could hear dispatch radio in through the channel, "Any available units, Beacon Hills telecom is requesting an 11-5 at the communication towers off Cypress Lane."

Seeing that she was actually close she reached for her radio and responded, "10-4, Dispatch. I'm in the area."

"Copy, Unit 5." The Dispatcher answered back, "A technician was sent over an hour ago and telecom hasn't heard back."

"Copy, I'm 10-76."

When she sets her radio down, someone made a groaning noise right next to her, "You're gonna drag me to work every night?"

Deputy shifted her attention for a moment at her complaining passenger, which just so happened to be her sister, "If I have to."

Hayden doesn't appear to be amused by the answer, "You can't keep an eye on me 24/7."

"You disappeared for _three_ days." She recounted, "I'm keeping an eye on you for the rest of your _natural_ born life."

Hayden slouched at her sister's determination, "I told you I was with Liam."

"Which doesn't improve your argument." Clark counters, "Maybe you think you can do your own thing now." She theorized, "I don't care. You still need me." She continued, "We look out for each other, remember?" Hayden remained silent, "For all I know, you could have been dead." Well, she was dead, but Clark didn't need to know that.

Arriving on the scene, Clark noticed the truck outside the building, "Stay here." She directed her sister.

Hayden watched her sister leave the cruiser and continued pouting.

Outside in the parking lot, Clark realized that the tech's truck was still running. Observing her surroundings, she removed the key and walked into the building.

Due to the darkness, she armed herself with her flashlight, "Hello?" She called out into the darkness, "Beacon County Sheriff's Department." She moved the light around but didn't see or hear anything out of place. However, she did notice a set of stairs and decided to walk down them, "Hello?"

* * *

Hayden was still waiting in the car, when the sound of a man's voice whispered, "Help me."

Quickly frightened by the sudden voice, she jumped out of the vehicle. Upon getting out of the vehicle (seeing that it was empty), she caught sight of Liam's reflection in the glass. Startled, once again, she swung her fist at him. Unlike the first time, Liam actually ducked.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded at him, once they both have recovered from each other's reaction.

"I sent you like 100 texts."

"I saw," Hayden told him.

Liam seemed stunned at the answer, "You saw?" He questioned her, obviously hurt at being ignored, "That's it? How could you not tell me that you're alive?"

"Maybe because you left me for dead." Hayden shot at him.

"You were dead," Liam answered carefully.

Hayden just eyed him, "Liam, you need to go."

* * *

When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs, Deputy Clark found the technician laying on the floor with a slashed neck and covered in blood.

She quickly rushed to his aide, "Still here." He gargled out. Deputy Clark no idea as to what he was talking about, but it appeared he was trying to say more. He doesn't get to say more as he took another shallow breath and dies.

Clark doesn't process this as the sound of a low growl filled the bottom floor of the building. Using her flashlight, she caught the silhouette of an enormous clawed hand rising from the shadows.

The claws pierced a steam pipe and a cloud engulfs a shadowed figure beyond with white eyes glowing in the mist. Clark drops her flashlight and began shooting. However, the creature ignored her completely and bounds past her.

Making its way to the surface, it threw a gate in the direction of Liam and Hayden. Both teens manage to duck, "What the hell is that?" Hayden questioned Liam.

"Run," Liam told her as he pulled her away from the creature that now had its sights set on them, but Hayden refused to move, thinking about her sister.

Clark managed to rush outside, "Hayden, run!"

The push from her sister was enough for her to run with Liam. The two teens continued running until the end up running through the woods with the creature close behind them, "What is that thing?" Hayden questioned.

"I don't know!" Liam answered as they continued running, as they closed in on a ravine.

"Jump." Hayden decided, seeing that they had no other way out.

"Are you kidding?" Liam questioned.

"We can make it," Hayden told him. She moved back and rushed forward, jumping across the ravine with ease. Liam was close behind her, but unlike Hayden, he was hanging on the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation, Hayden grabbed a hold on Liam's arm, "See, I told you."

The creature has managed to catch with them and leaps the ravine, coming at them from the other side, "Do you trust me?" Liam questioned suddenly.

"What?" Hayden answered confused, "No."

That doesn't stop Liam from pulling her down, causing them both to fall to the ravine bottom.

* * *

Liam woke up to a stinging sensation on his face, "What are you doing?" He groaned in pain, seeing Hayden standing over him.

"Making sure you're alive."

Liam noted that he was laying spread out on a rock and tried to move, "Oh, I can't move my legs." He then tried to sit up, "Argh, I think my back's broken."

"Will it heal?" Hayden asked him with some minor worry.

"Eventually." Liam answered, but still tried to move with no such luck, "I think."

"Good." She answered, just before walking away to leave him behind.

"Whoa!" Liam called out, seeing that she was leaving, "Where are you going?"

"To find my sister and make sure she's okay," Hayden answered automatically.

"You're going to just _leave_ me here?"

"You _pulled_ me off a cliff." Hayden shot back, "I'm lucky I healed."

Liam grunted in pain, "I saved your life."

Hayden crossed her arms, "This time."

This caught his attention, "Who saved it last time?"

"Theo."

* * *

The prison transport driver who was attacked while taking Donovan to jail was still being hospitalized. Tracy and Theo entered his room, "Tracy?" He questioned as his mind flashed back to the night of the attack the officer reached for his call button but Theo moved it out of reach.

"Looks like he remembers you." Theo told her, "I'll take care of it if you want me to. All you have to do is ask."

The driver watched the two in terror, while Tracy stared at him thoughtfully, "My dad defended someone on death row once." She told him, "You know how lethal injection works?" Using one of her Kanima claws she pierced the IV bag, "One of the drugs they use paralyzes your diaphragm." She watched as the man began to have trouble breathing, "Makes it impossible to breathe."

The man died within a few seconds and Tracy smiled slightly.

* * *

Jordan was showing Scott the video from the attack at the Beacon Hills Telecom site that they were currently at, "This is from the relay station's security camera." On the screen, they could clearly see a large creature exiting the building.

Scott stated the obvious, "That looked big."

"And too fast for anyone to get a good look at it." Jordan agreed with him, "But you already know what it is, don't you?"

"The last Chimera."

"You still got a black light?" Scott held up his light as Jordan led them both inside the building, "Mercury means Chimera." He remembered from previous investigations, "But what was it doing here? Why come here and kill some random communications tech?"

"Maybe it just likes to kill."

"Maybe it's what it does."

Scott then remembered Landon mentioning Parrish's dreams, "How many bodies do you actually see when you dream about the Nemeton?"

Jordan automatically looked uncomfortable, but answered, "Everyone."

* * *

Later in his room, Scott tried his hand at creating a "murder board" like Stiles. He had pictures of all the known chimera and some red yarn. While attempting to pin up a picture of the new chimera, a strand of yarn somehow managed to get attached to his sleeve. Without thinking, he pulled his sleeve free, but it pulled off much of his work.

Scott knew there was one person that he would have to go to for help.

* * *

Stiles had been asleep the Sheriff's hospital room when waking up with a start. Turning to check on the Sheriff, Stiles noticed his empty hospital bed. Not wanting to alert any of the staff, Stiles wandered calmly around the halls in search of him until reaching the morgue.

Through the morgue's window, Stiles saw the Sheriff staring at the sheet-covered body on Donovan. With a slight hesitation, Stiles entered the room. Only Stiles wasn't the only person who was hesitating.

 _Chris Argent stared at a safe with an opposed expression. With a moment, of silent contemplation he opened it and removed a large stalk of Yellow Wolfsbane, he had used shooting his sister Kate Argent._

Stiles and the Sheriff stood wordlessly over the body, "The story Theo told me in the library." The Sheriff spoke, "That's how it happened. Except it didn't happen to him."

"Yeah." Stiles whispered, "I even shifted…"

The Sheriff gaped at in shock, "Is this why you haven't been sleeping at home?" He questioned, Stiles made a silent head nod, "Stiles, I _can't_ protect you if I don't know the _truth_." The Sheriff informed his child, "Did you _actually_ feel you couldn't tell me?"

Stiles met the Sheriff's gaze, "I couldn't tell anyone."

"Did you think I wouldn't believe it was self-defense?"

"What if it wasn't?" Stiles countered with urgency.

" _I mean right then." Theo corrects, "Right when it happened." Stiles stares at him dumbfounded, "What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?" Theo whispers._

" _One word..." Stiles shares with him, breaking eye contact him, "Good."_

"What if I told you I _wanted_ him dead?" Stiles continued questioning.

"I'd believe you." The Sheriff admitted, "I also believe that _wanting_ someone dead and _murdering_ them are two very _different_ things."

"Yeah, but what if the judge didn't think so?"

"Then to hell with the judge." The Sheriff answered swiftly, shocking Stiles. "Stiles, it was self-defense, the _only_ time you can shift is when you're in _trouble_." He pointed out. "I would destroy every _shred_ of evidence to protect you if I had to." The Sheriff confessed, "I would burn the whole sheriff's station to the ground."

The Sheriff pushed Donovan's body back into the morgue locker.

"What about upholding the law?" Stiles questioned, remembering just how uncomfortable the Sheriff had been when they wanted to remove Tracy's body from the Sheriff Station's basement, "What about Kira?"

 _Getting off the elevator, Scott could hear the question Stiles has asked._

The Sheriff took a deep breath, "Kira was a mistake." He admitted with guilt.

 _Without a word, Scott got back onto the elevator and left the pair to talk on their own._

"I guess I'm learning how to bend." The Sheriff offered with a weak smile.

"So, what, it goes away?"

"Not for you." The Sheriff shared, "The problem now is how to _bear_ this burden." He explained, "This kind of thing is not at all uncommon in law enforcement. A _fatal_ mistake. A partner who dies. Or one who gets paralyzed." He hinted.

"Stiles, you carry that with you." He shared, "Sometimes it doesn't truly feel okay again until there's a kind of _counterbalance_."

"Like what?"

"Instead of taking a life, you _save_ one." He offered, "Something like that can help, but maybe only for a moment." He acknowledged, "But the _real_ conflict you're having now is between your head _and_ your heart." Stiles gave a curious expression, "Your head." The Sheriff started, "Your head knows that the only crime you committed was surviving." He explained, "But your heart? Your heart still thinks it was murder." He concluded, "So I guess you, uh... You gotta get your heart to catch up to your head."

Even with the Sheriff's words, it doesn't give Stiles a sense of comfort. "I feel like it's _more_ than guilt, you know," Stiles shared, unable to fully describe the emotion. "It's different..." Stiles shared with a show of hands, "Last time, I didn't have control of myself or the spark. This time, I did and I feel... I feel like I _lost_ something." Stiles expressed, "You know, I feel like I can't get it back."

"You won't." He replied, "Not entirely. But you get a little bit by forgiving _yourself_." He recommended, "And since that's not always the _easiest_ thing in the world to do, then maybe you start by forgiving someone else." He suggested, "Someone who needs it." Stiles has an idea of who the Sheriff was talking about, "Someone like Scott."

* * *

Outside Sinema, Theo was waiting for Josh, "How much did you take, Josh?"

"A lot." Josh answered, "And I don't feel a thing."

"You won't." Theo informed him, leaning off a vehicle, "Your body heals too fast."

"Yeah?" Josh answered in a 'no shit' tone, "Then maybe you should have left me dead."

"Or maybe you just need to feel something else." Theo offered, popping up the hood of the car, "Something better." He then handed Josh a pair of jumper cables and attached them to the battery. Josh's hands were immediately powered up with lightening. Josh growled with delight, "How does that feel?" Theo questioned him but looked over in a dark section of the parking lot where Liam was hiding.

The moment Scott had pulled up to the Tate Family farm on his bike, Micah had already been waiting for him, standing very close to the door, "You didn't have to come all the way out here." Micah told him as Scott got off his bike.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"I can't help you," Micah told in an instant. "Not right now."

Scott looked discouraged at the statement, "What if I told you you're the only one I have left?"

"You're not going to want my help," Micah repeated.

"Anything that happened between us..."

"I'm talking about something that's _going_ to happen." Micah interrupted him, "Something I'm going to do." He stared at Scott, "And you're not going to like me much after I do it."

There was a moment of silence, "Is that why I hear two other heartbeats in there?" Scott questioned him instead, noticing that Micah's body language was getting more and more caged off, "And why yours is beating so fast?"

"Scott, go home," Micah told him, not answering the question. He opened his front door, "I can't help." He leaves Scott alone on the porch.

* * *

Micah leaned against the front door, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, "Did you get anything out of him?"

On the floor inside the Tate home, Derek was wrestling with someone on the floor, "Not yet." Derek grunted out as the person tried to break out Derek's legs hold.

"You think you can make me talk?" The man questioned the two in a Russian accent, "I am Spetsnaz. Soviet Special Forces." He declared, "In battle, we kill our own wounded." This time he gagged as Derek tighten his legs around the man's neck, without trying to kill him, "You could tear out my fingernails, cut my lips with razors." He challenged them, "I'll still say nothing."

Derek was amused at the bluff, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your section is out of work and broke, right?"

This seemed to still the Agent in his fight, but not with words, "You won't get a word out of me."

"What if we paid you $10,000?" Derek offered.

As soon as Derek handed him the money, Spetsnaz began sharing all the information that he knew, "The Desert Wolf was last seen close to the Canadian border." He revealed to them, "She won't travel by plane. She will stay away from surveillance cameras when she can."

"Then we still have some time." Micah theorized.

"There's another reason she won't fly." He told the werecoyote, "She's not traveling alone."

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned him.

"She has a hostage." Spetsnaz looked between the two, "An animal doctor."

"Deaton." Micah realized.

* * *

At school, Liam was sharing his new found knowledge with Mason, "I went to the club looking for Hayden, and there's Josh." Mason gave him a questioning expression, "Standing there. Completely alive. Just like Hayden."

"Because of Theo." Mason realized, "Theo brought them both back." Mason guessed connecting the dots, "That's what he's doing. He's, he's building a pack. His own pack of dead Chimeras."

"They both looked pretty alive to me," Liam commented.

"But they're not the same." Mason reminded him.

"There was something about Hayden." Liam admitted, "There's something wrong about her."

"Maybe that's what dying does to you." Mason suggested, "What if it, what if it like darkens your soul. What if they're all evil now?"

That theory was debunked the moment Corey walked into the school with a big smile on his face, "Hey, guys!" He greeted the two cheerfully, catching them off guard, "Are you volunteering for the library clean-up, too?"

"Yeah." Liam stammered out as Corey walked ahead of them. Mason and Liam follow him. Liam pushed Mason towards Corey awkwardly.

"So... You're alive," Mason stated to Corey, who was cleaning off a bookcase.

"Yeah," Corey answered in an everyday fashion.

"That must have been pretty _difficult_ to explain to your parents."

"Not really." Corey answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "They didn't notice me much before that." He shared, "I think they're just glad 'cause they think they can sue the hospital now."

"They gotta be happy you're alive, though?"

Corey stopped his cleaning duty and looked at Mason, "Are you?"

"Me?" Mason questioned taken back, "Yeah, I'm... Alive is definitely better than dead." He answered, "You know, much better."

Corey gave him a playful smile, "You have no idea what to say to me, do you?"

Mason gave into defeat quickly, "Not really, no."

"Can I ask you a question then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

To say Mason was shocked would be an understatement.

* * *

While getting a snack from the vending machine, Stiles received a disturbed sense as EMTs roll a gurney, with the Telecom worker, passed by.

Now, sitting in a chair right next to the Sheriff's bed, Stiles was typing away on a laptop, "Is that my laptop?" The Sheriff questioned groggily from the interruption of his sleep.

"Yep," Stiles answered without even stopping.

"Do you have my password?"

"I have all your passwords." Stiles answered with ease, "You know they just brought in another body from last night?"

The Sheriff made a groaning noise, "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't find out." He admitted, leaning over the bed, "Now give me my damn computer."

"Hang on, hang on." Stiles said, moving the laptop away from him while looking at a video, "I think there's some footage missing." Stiles shared watching the video over and over, "Or something missing in the footage."

"I think there's something missing in your head." The Sheriff countered back tiredly, leaning back onto the bed.

Stiles ignored the diss, "You need your rest."

* * *

In Eichen House, Landon woke up and raised from his bed. As the sound of tapping grabbed his attention, Landon found himself standing right across from the room, where he could see himself still lying on the bed asleep.

The tapping continued as Landon carefully walked his way down the hall and entered a room that was similar to where he witnessed his grandmother's trepanation as a child. However, the room was empty, but the tub was now filled with black goo and a figured raised from the muck.

It grabbed on the edges of the tub and jerked its way out of the tub onto the floor. Landon was immediately frightened when it began crawling his direction. He headed for the door, but the door slammed itself shut and locked him inside.

Turning his back toward to the door, Landon breathed nervously as figured continued crawling until it was in the middle of the room. It then appeared to take the shape of a person, while doing multiple body spasms and jerks.

Landon watched as the figure took the shape of Meredith, a Banshee, that shared the same abilities as Landon, "Don't be afraid." She whispered to him.

Landon showed her how unafraid he was by screaming.

* * *

Deputy Clark was filling out her incident report, "You're really turning this in?" One of her fellow deputies questioned in an obvious tone.

It hadn't been the first time, "I know what I saw." She told them.

"Deputies were attacked by an enormous animal of undetermined species…" They stopped reading and hand her back the report for her to finish filling out, "Yeah that makes things clear."

The report read, " _Deputies were attacked by an enormous animal of undetermined species with possible pituitary gland disorder, at the Beacon Hills transmission tower. Beacon Hills Telecom requested an 11-5 at the transmission towers off Cypress Lane at 19:27. I was told a technician had been sent out over an hour ago that had not reported back. I proceeded to the towers with a ride along, my sister Hayden Clark. We arrived at the transmission towers at 27:25_ _(?)_ _, upon arrival, I found a telecom truck parked outside the towers its lights on and still running. I proceeded to the car to check for the driver, he was nowhere to be found. I turned off …The creature as 7 feet, 8 inches tall and 376 pounds._

Hayden was sitting impatiently at the Sheriff's office, "Are we leaving?" She questioned, once she noticed that she has finished filling out the report.

"Not yet." Clark told her, "Don't move."

However, when Clark was gone Hayden immediately sensed Theo in the building. As if on instinct, she headed to the jail cell where he was waiting, "You shouldn't be here." Hayden warned him.

"Why not?" Theo questioned with his usual coy smile, "My record's spotless." Hayden eyed him carefully, "Are you going to tell me what you saw last night?"

"It was exactly like the painting." She told him, "Exactly what you said."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"You're right."

"But I don't know why."

"And you don't have to." Theo promised her, "Look, that thing out there is going to kill a lot of people. But it's not going to kill us. Not if we're together."

Hayden's cell phone vibrated and Hayden could see that it was from her sister, _"WHAT PART OF DON'T MOVE WAS UNCLEAR?"_

Hayden closed her phone looking immediately bored, "Anything else you want to tell me?" Theo questioned her.

"Not really."

"Look, I don't want this to sound like a warning," Which was probably a lie, "And I definitely don't want it to sound like a _threat_." Definitely a lie, "But you can't hide anything from me, Hayden." He finished, "Remember that."


	4. Damnatio Memorie (2)

Scott was in the bathroom, taking care of his wound. He noticed the wound doesn't appear to look better due to an almost hand-sized hole in his chest. The sound of a knock on his door snapped his attention away from the wound, "Hey." Stiles spoke softly, staring at the wound, "Still not healing?"

Scott placed another bandage over it and pulled down his shirt, "Sometimes it just takes a little longer." He said, brushing off the status of the injury. Stiles looked ready to say something, but Scott swiftly jumped to the punch, "What are you doing here?"

Stiles looked awkward at the question, "Ah, you heard about the guy who got killed out at the communication towers, right?" Scott nodded his head, "I think I may have figured something out."

"What," Scott breathed out, trying to hold back his delight, "You want _my_ help?"

Stiles made a shoulder shrugged and stuffed a hand in a pocket, "Yeah, well you said you can find the clues that I can't." Stiles offered and pulled out a cell phone, handing it over to Scott. "Here, take a look."

Scott pressed the "play" and Stiles explained what was happening in the video, "This is when the technician first arrived." On the video, the tech goes in and the video fast forwards _,_ "Then Deputy Clark goes in."About few minutes, past until something on the scene changes _._ "Then something really big and really fast comes charging out. And now comes Clark." The video ended when the deputy stepped out of the towers, "Eventually, technician's body is carried out by paramedics."

"Okay, what am I missing?"

"Two people go in." Stiles stated, "Three come out. I checked all the footage. Not a single person enters that building before the technician the entire day."

"So where does that something really big and really fast come from?"

The pair contemplated that question until Stiles figured out the solution, "There's _another_ way."

* * *

The cleanup of the school was wrapping up. Liam and Mason were still watching Corey as he was finishing up his part, "He's leaving." Liam noted, "What's the plan?"

"I have a date with him on Saturday." Mason answered, getting an incredulous expression from Liam, "I thought that was the plan."

"You were supposed to ask about Theo."

"We can't wait until Saturday." The look deepened, "Sorry, but Theo leading an evil Chimera pack wasn't exactly a natural progression to the conversation." Liam gave him a disapproving expression, "Fine. I'll talk to him."

* * *

Theo entered the school and heard a locker close. Turning the corner, the only thing he could see was an empty hallway. However, his senses told him otherwise, "You don't have to hide from me, Corey." Theo called out into the empty hallway.

Corey appeared from the lockers, "I was trying to do something nice."

"You were trying to do something _normal_." Theo pointed out, "But you don't have to be normal anymore, and you definitely don't have to be nice."

"Well, I'm not going to hurt them."

"Look, I don't want you to." Theo assured him, "In fact, they don't know it yet, but we're going to protect them. Just like I'm going to protect you." The friendly expression on Theo's face turned into something else, "So you're going to come with me and you're gonna do everything that I tell you because I know you don't want to die again. Do you, Corey?"

Corey got the underlined hint, "Okay."

* * *

Stiles and Scott arrived at the Telecom building. The moment they stepped inside, "I smell blood." Scott shared as he continued smelling the air. Scott followed the scent leading them down the stairs that led them to grate, with a heavy piece of equipment, on the floor.

Scott tried to lift if, but his werewolf strength failed him.

"Let me," Stiles told him.

Stepping aside, Scott watched Stiles make a careful hand-wave motion, moving the piece of equipment to the side, revealing the hole in the floor.

The pair looked at each other.

* * *

Mason had been trying to text Corey, "Corey's not texting me back."

"Because he left with Theo," Liam answered, remembering how he sensed Theo from earlier.

"Are you sure?"

"He was here."

"Well then, we should do something, right?" Mason questioned, "We should tell someone. Liam, you have to tell him."

"You think he'll even talk to me?" Liam wondered, thinking about his actions during the Supermoon.

"You're his Beta." Mason reminded him, "Doesn't he have to?"

"Where would I even start? "Sorry for trying to kill you"? "Sorry for leaving you for dead so that Theo could kill you"?"

"If, if you start off with sorry, the rest probably won't even matter."

* * *

Inside Eichen House, Landon Martin stood under a steaming shower with a spaced out look on his face. On his side, there was an angry red scar, in shape of a bite mark just below his ribs. At the doorway of the showers, Cross, a nurse of the mental facility, stood with a towel waiting, "All right, you've had long enough." The nurse told him, however Landon doesn't move an inch. Instead, he continued staring at the wall in front of him, facing away from the nurse, "Let's go." The nurse demanded.

Unseen from the other side of the room, Landon and Meredith were watching, "You have to wake up." Meredith told him.

"What if I can't?"

"Then you won't be able to help your friends and they'll die without you."

"How am I supposed to help them like this?" He pointed at his catatonic body in the shower.

"You learned to fight, didn't you?"

"Only a little."

"You learned more than you think you did and faster than an ordinary person could."

"But that doesn't matter now."

"It does." Meredith told him, "Because I'll teach you the rest." Landon gave her a curious look, "I'm going to show you how to _use_ your voice." A smile broke across her face, "How to use it as a _weapon_."

* * *

Scott and Stiles decided to descend to the tunnel below the Telecom building. With the help of Stiles' flashlight, they found more mercury on the floor, "What is that?" Scott questioned when he spotted the words "Damnatio Memoriae" scrawled on the floor.

"It looks like Latin." Stiles guessed.

"Hold up that light." Scott directed, pulling out his phone, "I'm gonna get a picture of it." As soon as he was ready to take the picture, the light source moved, "Stiles, hold the light still."

The sound of Stiles hitting the ground caught Scott's attention as he turned seeing Tracy standing over Stiles' paralyzed body.

Tracy started the fight first as she attempted to make a swipe at Scott, who managed to jump back from the attack.

From the ground, Stiles could see another chimera sparking behind Scott while he was distracted dodging Tracy, "Scott, behind you!" Stiles called out to him.

As Tracy reached to stab Scott with her claw, Scott dodged the claw and placed it directly in Josh's path. Tracy ended up sticking Josh with her paralytic claws, causing him to fall right next to Stiles. And due to Josh's electrical power Tracy was shocked backward down the tunnel.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Stiles questioned the now paralyzed Josh. He doesn't give an answer.

Scott stalked to a wall in the tunnel growling with red eyes glowing and Corey easily became visible and visibly terrified.

"Okay!" A voice suddenly echoed through the tunnels. At the end of the tunnel, close to where Stiles laid stood Theo, "Maybe they're not ready to take on an Alpha." He stared pointedly at the frightened chimera as Tracy stood by Corey's side, "Especially one that can smell fear."

"He's got fangs." Corey pointed out, still shaken by the whole experience.

"What did you do?" Scott questioned stunned.

"I found some new friends." Theo shared as Corey and Tracy wordlessly move Josh's body out the way, "I don't take rejection well."

"First world problems, am I right?" Stiles commented from the ground.

Theo kneeled to the ground and turned Stiles over, "Hey Stiles." He acknowledged with a smirk, reaching under Stiles, he set the paralyzed human against the wall.

He noticed the words on the floor and with a smash of his fist, he caused the ground to break making the words disappear, "You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me."

Stiles made an eye roll, "That's a given."

"But you're wrong. We're back on the same side." Stiles made a grunt of disagreement, "Because of that thing..." He indicated at the hole from which Stiles and Scott came from, "That's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine." Stiles' eyes narrowed at him, "We're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers, but at night, we will be fighting for our lives."

"What is it?" Stiles questioned.

"It's not a Chimera," Theo answered.

"But it's just a kid underneath." Scott pointed out, getting Theo's attention, "Someone like us."

Theo shook his head, "Not anymore."

* * *

Liam headed to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to find Scott, "Scott, I need to talk to you!" However, the building was empty, but the sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention, "Scott?" It wasn't Scott, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Hayden answered as she got out of the car.

Liam gave a raised eyebrow, "Is that okay with Theo?"

"Probably not."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are." A moment of silence fell over them, "Did you really almost kill Scott to save me?"

"It was a Supermoon. But... Yeah, I guess I did."

"That's really screwed up, Liam." Hayden told him, "He's one of your best friends."

"Yeah, now you're with Theo who told me to kill him."

"Something's different now." Hayden told him, "I don't know why, but ever since coming back, nothing feels the same. Nothing feels right."

"Nothing?"

"Except for you." She admitted, "You're the only thing that feels the same. The only thing that feels right." She looked a bit embarrassed, "I guess I just want to know how you feel about me."

Liam stared at her silently, before taking one step closer in her space and placed a kiss on her lips, to which Hayden returned.

* * *

Scott sat next to Stiles up against the wall, "I swear, if I get paralyzed more one time, I'm will knock his face in." Stiles grunted.

"Well, you didn't get knocked unconscious," Scott offered with a teasing smile, "Consider it as a bonus."

The corner of Stiles' mouth twitched at the effort of Scott attempting a joke, "Yeah, I get enough hits playing lacrosse."

An awkward moment of silence fell between them, "He knew what it meant." Scott breathed with minor defeat, breaking the silence, "And I can't remember the words."

"Damnatio Memoriae." Stiles recited with knowledge, "It means the condemnation of memory." Translating the words easily, "I think it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever this last Chimera really is, it's not something new." A theory comes to mind, "It's something old. _Really_ old."

"So they didn't _create_ a new creature?" Scott guessed.

Stiles breathed out a deep breath, "They _resurrected_ one."

* * *

Chris Argent made a surprise visit to an old relative, "Nothing pleases me more than a surprise visit." Gerard commented. He was still sick and leaking the black goo.

Chris gave his father a passive expression, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I have heard rumors." Gerard answered, "A few bits of gossip manage to reach even this dark corner of Beacon Hills." Chris produced the yellow wolfsbane, "How long have you had that?"

Chris doesn't answer and tossed it to the floor. Gerard automatically fell to the floor for it and began eating the flowers. As a side of effect, Gerard began coughing, but instead of it being black goo, it's bright red blood, "All this to help Scott?" He questioned with some disgust.

Chris doesn't answer that question either, "You know about the Dread Doctors, don't you?"

"So they did succeed?"

"Tell me what it is."

"Oh, not what it is." Gerard shared, "What it was." He corrected, "A monster whose only purpose was to kill. Not for sustenance, not for revenge, not for any rational impulse other than the drive to end life wherever it's found. It also has a rather personal connection to our family." He told his son, "La Bête." He shared, "The Beast of Gevaudan."

* * *

Scott and Stiles hadn't moved from their spots on the ground. In another silence, Scott drew the inner circle of his pack symbol in the dirt on the tunnel floor, "We need help." Scott admitted, breaking the silence. "If Theo's got his own pack then we need ours." Scott pushed. Things between them were still tense between them, but with hope, Scott assumed that maybe Stiles would still want to help, despite the strain on their relationship. "We have to get the others back."

"The others?" Stiles challenged, "You mean Kira who's _battling_ a homicidal fox spirit inside of her and let me tell you from experience; it's not the easiest thing in the world," Stiles reminded him, "Micah who isn't even speaking to either one of us. Granted, I may have a part in that." Stiles admitted, "Landon, who's stuck in Eichen House, and let's not forget the legit baby beta of the group who nearly killed you?"

Scott shook his head at the expected reaction from Stiles, "Also known as our best friends."

Stiles knew Scott had a point there, "Okay, how?"

"One by one." He suggested, looking at the circle in the dirt and back up at Stiles.

Stiles noticed the expression and gave a judgmental look, "You're not _seriously_ going to make me do it?"

"You're part of the pack, right?" Scott asked, not hiding the hope in his voice.

Stiles stared at him fleetingly before giving him a head shake, "No, I'm not." Stiles told him, getting up from the ground to avoid looking at the devastated appearance on Scott's face, "But I know that without them, this town may be doomed, so I'll help you get them back and rid whatever creature that is." Stiles turned around, making eye contact with him, "So…who do you want to get first?"

* * *

Kira and Noshiko Yukimura arrived in the New Mexico desert, "How do we find them?" Kira questioned her mother.

"Skinwalkers are powerful shapeshifters and not particularly welcoming to strangers on their land." Noshiko shared, "They'll find us."

Hands reached out from the desert floor and three people climbed up out of the sand. They were Native Americans dressed in animal skins.

"Mom..." Kira voiced nerved, "I think they already have."

"Take out your sword."

Without question, Kira does, looking completely uncertain.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (Nov. 27th)  
 _"I killed someone, Isaac. I killed an innocent kid using my spark..." Stiles whispers, knowing full well that he'd still be able to hear, "The Nogitsune was different."_  
 _"It was self-defense. Derek will understand that."_  
 _Stiles makes a headshake, "If Scott didn't understand that it was self-defense, why would Derek believe me?"_  
XXXX  
"If I hadn't left you…let you explained what happened, we'd figured out that there were two different stories." Scott sighed, "Filled-in a lot of blanks." Stiles stayed silent, "I guess remembering how you acted towards Kate after what happened with Derek is what got to me." Scott confessed, "I know the circumstances were different, but-" Scott looked a little ashamed, "I guess a part of me is always worried about you."


	5. Codominance (1)

In the New Mexico desert, Kira was facing off the three Skinwalkers on her own. One with red war paint, another with black war paint around her eyes, and the last one wearing some animal skin.

The one with the red paint was the first to start the attack by attempting to jab Kira with the spear that she was equipped with. However, Kira was able to block the attack with the use of her sword, only for the one with the paint around her eyes to attack next.

This one attempted to slam her weapon down on Kira, but with a twirl of her sword Kira managed to block this attack as well and the counteract that Skinwalker had maneuvered.

Lastly, the Skinwalker with the animal fur tried to knock Kira off her feet with a spear of her own, but Kira managed to jump up in time avoiding the hit.

But the one on one attack was now over. This time all three Skinwalkers began attacking at the same time from different angles forcing Kira to remain on a constant defense.

From the side, Noshiko could only watch as the Skinwalker with animal skin, kicked up dirt in Kira's eye, blinding her, and the one with black war paint knocked her sword out of her hands.

It doesn't stop there as the Skinwalker with red paint then tossed her spear right into Kira's shoulder pinning her to the rocks.

Noshiko was immediately alarmed about the Skinwalkers next actions as they gathered around Kira.

Kira attempted to pull the spear out of her shoulder, but one of them used their weapon and her pinned back, forcing her to look at them.

"She's frightened." The one with the animal skin spoke.

"But she's not frightened of us." Said the one with the black war paint.

"Of herself." The one with red paint finished.

"Can you help her?" Noshiko wondered.

The three Skinwalkers examined Kira carefully, "We can try." Animal answered.

"If not, she stays." Finished War.

Kira doesn't understand, "What... What does that mean?"

Animal answered, "If we can't help you, you'll stay and become one of us. A Skinwalker." She explained to her.

"You'll walk with us under the sun through the dust," War told her.

"Forever." Red finished. She then pulled her spear out of Kira, letting Kira fall to the ground.

But Kira doesn't get up, shaken by the possibility of becoming one of them.

* * *

Stiles was outside Scott's house working on the jeep.

Inside, Liam was waiting when Scott came downstairs, "They're alive. I mean the Chimeras." Liam told him eagerly, "Some of them, not all of them."

"I know," Scott told him as he continued to moving to get ready for the trip.

"Oh, you do?" Liam asked with some defeat in his voice.

"Yeah. I... I'm sorry," Scott looked at him awkwardly, "I can't talk right now, Liam." Scott moved to head to the front door.

"It was Theo." Liam stammered out, "He's the one who brought them back, and now they're with him. Like they're his pack."

"I know."

"Hayden's one of them." Liam shared.

"She's okay?"

"She's alive." Liam shared with him, which earned him a look of approval, "I'm not sure she's totally okay, but she's definitely alive."

"That's good."

"Where are you guys going?" He wondered, sensing Scott's urgency to leave.

"To get Kira." Scott told him, "Her dad told us that her mom took her out to New Mexico, to this place called Shiprock. They're trying to figure out a way to help her, but it's dangerous." Scott shared, "So we're gonna go find her and bring her back."

"I'll come with you." Liam offered.

"Nah, you can't." Scott denied him.

"Let me help." Liam told him, "Let me do something." He begged him, "Just tell me what I can do."

Scott stared at him for a moment, "Don't do anything."

* * *

Stiles noticed Scott, alone, rushing out of his home and toward the jeep. Scott quickly got in and settled into the passenger seat, "So, what did he want?" Stiles pondered.

"To help." Scott shared.

Stiles eyed him carefully, "You gonna let him?"

"Eventually, I guess."

"Okay, but shouldn't he be a _little_ higher on your priority list right now?" Stiles grilled him, "I mean since he's the _only_ other actual werewolf, your only actual _Beta_."

Scott shook his head, "You didn't see how he came at me." Scott shared, as a flash of an outraged Liam came to his mind, "You didn't see the look in his eyes."

"Well, I've been with you on a full moon," Stiles reminded him, "I've _seen_ that look. I'm _familiar_ with that look." However, this doesn't seem to move Scott that the way it was supposed to, "If you want your pack back together, Scott, you can't leave out those who want to help."

Scott wanted to tell Stiles that there was no pack without her, but he doesn't as she cranked up the jeep and the engine roared loudly, "Success!" Stiles cheered happily, "Yes!"

Scott watched the enthusiasm, but as he threw his bag in the back of the jeep something caught his eye. When he focused on the backseat, it was loaded with bottles of anti-freeze. Scott gave Stiles a questioning eyebrow, "It's a minor leak." Stiles explained, "Very minor."

The tires screeched as they pulled onto the road. From behind, a steady stream of fluid poured onto the pavement from beneath the Jeep.

* * *

Theo and Tracy were in pursuit of La Bête du Gévaudan at the high school. During the chase, it burst through the double doors and entered the building. On alert, Theo and Tracy entered, but encountered nothing, but silence, "Did you see it?" Tracy questioned Theo.

Theo shook his head, "It was too fast."

"But it's here?"

"Yeah." Theo told taking the lead in front, "So keep your distance." He advised her, "We're not trying to catch it. Not yet." In the distance, there was the sound of growling.

Neither of the chimeras could detect where the location of the source it was coming from. Instead, they noticed a row of lockers with the words "Damnatio Memorie" across them.

"It's the same message, isn't it?" Tracy wondered, remembering seeing the words from in the tunnel. "What are they trying to tell it?"

"Trying to get it to remember who it was," Theo answered.

"But isn't it a teenager like us?" Tracy pointed out, "Isn't it a kid underneath?"

"They don't care about that." He answered with a grim tone, "The Doctors, they needed a body because they couldn't resurrect the Beast out of thin air. That kid underneath, whoever it is, just a side effect." He explained, "All the Doctors care about is the Beast."

Tracy looked unnerved at the information, "So what happens if it remembers?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, "The thing probably doesn't even know it turns back to human during the day."

"I read that La Bête du Gévaudan killed 113 people." She offered to him, "Is that true?"

"No." Theo replied, "The Doctors told me it was closer to 500."

Another growl echoed as they continued down the hall. This time was closer than it was the first time. The low growling continued until they both stood outside a door where the sounds were coming from.

Tracy instinctively flicked her claws and opened the door to attack. Inside the room, stood the Pathologist waiting for them, "Leave." It ordered the two.

Theo brushed aside Tracy and walked into the room himself, but sees nothing there. Just them and the empty classroom, "Where is it?" He demanded to know.

"You already have your pack." Another voice told him. Tracy and Theo turned towards the door where the Surgeon stood.

"It wasn't enough." Theo complained to them, "Look at my eyes." He flashed them his yellow eyes, "They look red to you? I'm not an Alpha." He told him, "I'm not even a real werewolf."

If the doctors had the ability to show Theo just how much they cared about his predicament, Theo would've gotten some bored, could-careless expression.

However, they couldn't do that so they remained silent at Theo's complaints. The Beast, however, made an appearance by lurking through the darkness outside the school, creating a silhouette from the outside lights.

From the inside of the school, Tracy and Theo could see that it was holding something up. It appeared to in the shape of a severed head with The Beast holding it by the hair in its hand.

It released another growl, louder than the previous ones. This time it was so loud that both Tracy and Theo cover their ears, before getting thrown back into the hallways against the lockers.

When the roaring has stopped, The Beast and the doctors had disappeared.

* * *

In the desert, Red was tending to Kira's wounds, "This will speed the healing." She explained as she rubbed a green mixture onto the wound of Kira's shoulder.

"You could've just not thrown a spear at me." Kira offered to her, wincing.

"You had a sword." The Skinwalker reminded her, "You could have used it."

"I thought I did."

"You were afraid to use the sword." The Skinwalker recalled, "I showed you I wasn't afraid to use the spear." With that said, the Skinwalker left as Noshiko appeared.

Kira leaned up against the wall, "What happens now?" Kira questioned her mother.

"They're going to test you." She answered, "Tonight. It's not going to be easy."

Kira took that as a given, "Have they mentioned anything about _fixing_ me?"

"They have their methods." Her mother answered, "It takes time."

"How _much_ time? Days?"

Noshiko stared at her silently before answering, "Months or years."

"Are you kidding?" Kira balked at the answer.

"Don't think I take this lightly, Kira."

"Mom, _years_?" Kira repeated with disbelief.

"You're a Kitsune." Noshiko answered calmly, "You have centuries."

"What about my friends?" Kira counterclaimed, "What about Scott?"

"If this part of you becomes too powerful, it will _consume_ you." Noshiko warned her, "Do you understand what that means?" She asked her daughter, "You won't even exist anymore."

"So this is it?" Kira questioned, now getting angry, "This is all I've got? I pass their test and then I can spend a couple months, or if I'm lucky, years, learning from a couple of crazy, half-naked women carrying spears and wearing animal pelts."

"You carry a sword and you wear a leather jacket." Noshiko pointed out, "We're not so different from them."

"What if they can't help me?" Kira questioned, slightly calm, but not any less worried, "Do I really become one of them?"

"If you become a Skinwalker and stay with them, it could keep you alive." Noshiko answered, "It could be the _only_ thing that saves you."

Kira took this into consideration, "All the myths about Skinwalkers say they're evil."

Noshiko gave her a broke smile before saying, "They say the same thing about Kitsune."

* * *

Out on the road, Scott and Stiles rode in silence. Scott tried to act as if the silence between them wasn't bothering him, but it was. Lucky for him an icebreaker came into play as steam came from the engine, "I think the Jeep's overheating again." Scott noted.

Stiles nodded at the obvious sign, "Probably."

"Should we pull over and put more antifreeze in it?" He suggested.

Stiles made a tired noise, "No, we can just turn the heat on." With a turn of the knob, the heat blasted through the vent and began filling the jeep, "You find anything yet?"

Through the trip, Scott had occupied himself in reading more about Damnatio Memoriae, "They're mostly the same stuff you already knew." Scott admitted, "Damnatio Memoriae was a Roman practice, a government decree to destroy the images of the damned." He read from the book, "And they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment _worse_ than death." Stiles listened to the findings but stayed focused on the road, "Being forgotten. Listen to this. "Damnatio Memoriae was later used on a serial killer in 1598, known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crimes so horrible, they ordered all the documents _destroyed_. To this day, no one knows his real name.""

"So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad, he had to literally be _erased_ from history," Stiles concluded.

"A killer that became a werewolf." Scott pointed out. "Probably made him a better killer."

"That's great," Stiles replied feigning delight.

* * *

At Beacon Hills High School, the PA system was making an announcement, _"_ _Attention all students. Mr. O'Quinn's classes are canceled for today. If anyone knows his whereabouts, please let the office know immediately."_

"That doesn't sound too ominous," Mason commented at the announcement. However, Liam wasn't listening to him as he was glaring at Hayden and Theo together. Liam clenched his fists, "You said Scott told you not to do anything." Mason voiced beside him.

"I know."

Mason doesn't miss the low growl coming from his friend, "Liam, you said you weren't gonna get involved."

"I know."

Mason snapped his finger in front of his friend's face, breaking Liam's focus on Hayden and Theo, "Liam, don't get involved."

Theo and Hayden walked away, leaving Liam seething.

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat another blanket of silence, this time Scott was the one doing the driving. "You still not talking to Micah?" Scott questioned, focusing on the road.

"Uh, he's not talking to me." Stiles answered from the passenger side, "Again, more my fault since I started the silent treatment towards him." Stiles admitted, "I tried reaching out, but haven't heard anything."

"I think I know why." Scott offered to get Stiles' attention, "I think he found his mother."

"His mother," Stiles repeated with disbelief, "As in The Desert Wolf?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he was still looking," Stiles told him. There's a minor irritation in her voice, "He erased her name off my board, but I just... I knew he _never_ stopped."

"I was at his house," Scott revealed, "I'm pretty sure Derek, was there, too."

"Derek?" Stiles questioned with a minor outrage, "Did you see him or something?"

Scott could sense Stiles' irritation on the matter. He was starting to think that if Micah assumption had been true about Stiles and Derek, then the break-up wasn't a pleasant one.

"It was Braeden's motorcycle," Scott shared carefully, "I think he tried to cover his scent with the exhaust…" He stopped when noticed Stiles' face turned from outrage to something else that he couldn't read.

He waited for her to say something, but Stiles remained silent, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles gave him a look, "No, I don't want to talk about it." Was the answer, and Stiles looked away from him, and out the window; getting lost in a memory.

*" _Hey, Stiles." A familiar voice answers from the other side, "How's my favorite Spark?" The sound of Isaac's voice is enough for Stiles to start crying all over again, but Stiles doesn't and Isaac can sense something wrong, "What's wrong?"_

" _I've screwed up, Baby Beta." Stiles answers in a dead tone and Isaac didn't even bother to off Stiles for using the nickname, "I've really screwed up this time."_

" _What happened?"_

 _There is a beat, "I killed someone." Comes the answer, "Scott and I got into a big fight about it and my Dad's in the hospital because Scott trusted the wrong person." Stiles finishes._

 _Isaac didn't speak for a couple of seconds, trying to process what has been said, "I'm going to need you to start from beginning." He says carefully,_ _"_ _Chris only told us he had to leave to help you guys with some of the crazy stuff going on."_

 _Stiles explains everything from the Dread Doctors, the book, the repressed memories, Eichen House, the Chimeras… Donovan._

" _Have you tried talking to Derek about it?" Isaac questions._

" _I can't do that."_

" _Why?"_

" _I killed someone, Isaac. I killed an innocent kid using my spark and..." Stiles whispers, knowing full well that he'd still be able to hear, "It was different…"_

" _It was self-defense." He argues, "Derek will understand that."_

 _Stiles makes a headshake, "If Scott didn't understand that it was self-defense, why would Derek believe me?"_

" _Because he loves you."_

" _No, he doesn't." Comes the automatic answer, resulting in a horrified Stiles, "I should go." Stiles breathes in a shaky breath, "I need to… I just need to go."_

" _Stiles, don't…"_

 _But Stiles hangs up on him, tossing the phone onto the bed and turns to leave the room._

 _Only before crossing the doorframe, Stiles stares at the door and pulls_ _it_ _back; revealing Derek._

" _Get out." She tells him in a broken tone, "Get out now!" However, Derek doesn't move but nor does he say anything, "Fine, don't say anything." She rushes out the room._

"What the hell do you think they're gonna do?" Stiles questioned still looking out the window.

Scott doesn't push the Derek issue, "Something that Micah doesn't want to tell us about, so probably something bad."

"Oh, my God." Stiles muttered as realization started to surface, "It's the chemo-signals, isn't it?" Stiles placed her head on the window.

"Aggression," Scott answered.

Stiles made an inner sigh, "How much?"

"I think he's gonna kill her." Scott shared, which seemed enough of a push to get Stiles to lean off the window. "He's gonna kill his mother."

The engine seemed to suddenly sputter as the jeep began to slow down, "What's happening?"

"Um…We're out of gas." Stiles told him, knowing the problem instantly. "It's out of gas."

However, Scott peered at the gas gauge that told him otherwise, "It says we have half a tank."

Stiles made a shoulder shrug, "Yeah, not necessarily."

"You didn't fix the gas gauge, didn't you?" Scott questioned.

Stiles made a look of guilt, "Again, not necessarily."

Scott gave a look of disbelief as he pulled off to the side of the road, just as the jeep stopped.

* * *

Mrs. Finch was teaching a class, "Co-dominance," She wrote on the board while lecturing, "A relationship among alleles where both alleles contribute to the phenotype of the heterozygote." She explained, turning forward to her students only to see some out-of-place faces, "Quite a mouthful, I know, but it's exactly what we'll be learning in today's lab." She told them, "Students in the first and third row, look behind you."

In the first row, Liam turned to find Hayden directly behind him.

In the third row, Corey turned to find a young woman behind him. He turned back to get his supplies, but when he turned back he sees that Mason has occupied the space.

"These are your partners." Mrs. Finch finished.

* * *

In math class, Mrs. Flemming noticed that she was missing a couple of students, "Has anyone seen Stiles or Scott McCall?" She questioned to her attending class, "Can't be the only one who thinks it's slightly _coincidental_ they're both sick on the same day?"

She reviewed over her roll and noticed that one other student was missing, "And Landon Martin wasn't in class today either."

"He won't be in for a while," Theo told her, sitting at his desk. This caused the entire class to stare at him, " _Medical_ issues."

Mrs. Flemming marked her roll-sheet, "At least, Isaac transferred out." She commented, before facing the board.

From his spot in the classroom, sensing that someone was watching, Theo looked up to see Micah staring at him.

They stared at each other briefly before Micah continued his way.

* * *

In Landon's mind, he walked up to Valack's old cell, "Do you know how he did it?" Meredith questioned, appearing by Landon's side.

"He put the recorder in the cup to amplify my voice."

"It didn't just amplify your voice." Meredith explained to him, "It gave it _direction_." She pushed the button on the recorder and Landon's voice screamed through the speaker, causing the glass cell to shatter.

"Valack used your scream as a _tool_ by focusing it." She explained to him, "If you're going to use it as a weapon, you need to learn to do the same."

* * *

"Remember that in co-dominance, neither allele is recessive." Mrs. Finch explained to her class, "The phenotypes of both alleles are expressed." She focused on one of her students, "Corey, in human blood, what is a good example of co-dominance?"

"Type AB." He answered with confidence.

"Very good. So today you're going to solve a little mystery." She explained to her class, "Two couples had babies on the same day in the same hospital. Were the babies switched? Open your packets and read the instructions."

Liam doesn't say a word to Hayden as he began opening his packet, "Gonna talk to me?" Hayden questioned him.

"I'm reading the instructions."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean how you're hanging out with a total psycho that tried to get me to kill Scott and then did it himself?" Liam questioned in a strained tone, "Yeah, okay, let's... Let's talk about that."

"That total psycho brought me back to life." Hayden reminded him, "Remember that? I'm not dying again."

"You don't have to..."

"Why?" Hayden questioned roughly, "Because Scott's gonna save us? He doesn't even know what's coming."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, "What's coming?"

Mrs. Finch interrupted their conversation, "Seems to be a lot of discussion over here." She told the pair, "Can't imagine you've already solved the mystery, have you?"

"No."

She gave them a raised eyebrow, "Get to it."

* * *

In the locker room, Corey walked up to Mason with a smile on his face, "You want to go out again?"

"Yeah." Mason answered quickly before taking back his answer, "No." This wiped the smile off Corey's face, "No way."

"Why not?"

"You actually have to ask "why not?""

"You like me." Corey argued, "Go out with me."

"But you're still with Theo." Mason counter-argued, "You... You're with the bad guys."

"There are no bad guys."

"There are _definitely_ bad guys." Mason corrected him, "Some of the bad guys are called Dread Doctors. You don't get a name like Dread Doctors and not get classified as the bad guys." Mason argued, "That's what none of you get."

Corey doesn't agree, "There aren't gonna be any good guys or bad guys." He argued, "It's either gonna be dead or alive. I want to be alive. Don't you?"

Mason looked nervous, "Not if I'm left standing with the bad guys."

"How about with me?" Corey asked him, "Stay alive with me." He then leaned into Mason's space and gave him a gentle kiss. One which Mason had no problem returning.

"Fine." Mason caved, "But I'm not going out with you again." Only Mason contradicted, what he says, by him and Corey kissing again.

"We're gonna be okay." Corey assured him, "I know you probably don't believe it, but Theo is looking for the same thing."

"You mean the last Chimera."

Corey shook his head, "That's not what he's calling it."

"What is he calling it then?"

"The Beast."

* * *

"You've already healed." Noshiko noted at the spear wound on Kira's shoulder, "Kira, you're going to be fine."

Kira doesn't give a second thought about her wound, "Would you really leave me here?" She questioned her mother, "With them?"

"If it's the only thing that saves your life, then yes."

"What if I can't pass their test?" Kira questioned, "What if I fail?"

Noshiko grabbed Kira's sword and handed it to her, "Don't fail."

With a brief look back, Kira walked off into the desert to face the Skinwalkers as a cloud of dust came from the air.

* * *

Stiles and Scott found a gas station. Unfortunately, it was closed, but Scott chose to break the chain as Stiles slipped a twenty through the doors to pay for what they take.

For the first time since they been up on the road, Stiles started the conversation first, "There was a pin." Stiles shared, not looking at Scott, "There was one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding."

 _Looking around, Stiles hopes that there was something that could at least slow Donovan down. Almost as if an answer to a prayer, Stiles noticed a pin with a ring just above him and an idea formed. Just slow him down. Slow him down, then call the others._

"He was still trying to attack me." Stiles shared.

"He was trying to _kill_ you." Scott corrected.

"Yes," Stiles admitted, "I stepped in front of him and used the spark to pull the pin out. And all these metal braces came down."

 _Stiles' eyes flash and the pin is pulled out on its own as several metal bars are released on top of Donovan._

"And one of them just," Stiles struggled to say, "Just went right through him and he fell to the main floor of the library."

 _As multiple bars fall, one bar impales Donovan, causing his body to shift from the weight, over the railing onto the main floor of the library._

Scott watched his friend sadly, "Why didn't you think you could tell me?"

Stiles looked at him, "Because I broke your sacred rule." Stiles answered, "And I knew there was no going back after the way you were looking at me that night." Stiles owned up, "You stood there with a wrench in your hand, you're looking at me like I bashed you in the head with it." Tears formed in Stiles' eyes as Stiles moved to place the gauge back on the pump.

"I know the difference," Scott spoke, stilling Stiles.

"What?"

"I know what self-defense is."

Stiles just gave him a gloomy look, before they loaded back up into the jeep ending the conversation.

 ***A big thank you to toxikcherrys16 for helping me with the flashback with Isaac and Derek. If it wasn't for her the scene never would've happened**


	6. Codominance (2)

Landon was still trapped inside his mind. Only instead of being at Eichen House, he was in the library at the school, staring an empty bookshelf. Something about the location seemed familiar until Landon realized it was the same bookshelf, "Our names are gone." He breathed out, "Our initials."

Meredith appeared by his side, "Not just you and your friends." She told him, "Everyone."

"What am I supposed to do?" Landon questioned her, "How do I save them?"

Meredith doesn't answer the questions. Instead, she answered, "Don't be afraid."

Suddenly Meredith vanished from in front of Landon to the floor down below with Theo holding her down, "No, don't!" Landon cried out to him as Theo bent Meredith's neck and slashed her throat.

The sound of Landon's scream echoed throughout the dream.

In the real world, a light blew out in Landon's room in Eichen House, "What the hell was that?" Schrader questioned Nurse Cross, "Did you hear that?"

"It came from Landon's room." Nurse Cross guessed.

The two rush towards Landon room, but when they arrive Landon was still on his bed completely unmoved, "What did you hear?" Cross questioned him, "What was it exactly."

Schrader had no way of explaining it perfectly, "I heard a kind of explosion."

"Before that." Cross told him, earning a judgmental expression, "You know what I mean."

"A scream." Schrader shared, staring at the unmoving Landon, "I thought I heard him scream."

* * *

Coming into the view of Shiprock, Stiles woke Scott up, "Hey, take a look at this."

Scott woke groggily as the sound of rumbling flooded his ears. Looking ahead, he gaped in awe, "What the hell do you think's happening out there?"

There was a massive storm brewing right over the mountain with lightning and rolling clouds. Stiles sped up toward the mountain.

* * *

Kira found herself in darkness and in a cloud of dust. The only sounds that she could hear were the sounds of chittering and the sound of the wind blowing around her. However, she remained alert as she continued on in the darkness.

She soon realized that sounds were getting closer and she halted her steps. She automatically armed herself with her sword, looking around the darkness.

The sound of a sword dragging against the sand, caused her to swing forcing the source to go back into the darkness.

She knew it was far from over when a shadowed figure made another appearance. She swung her sword and the figure disappeared. Only instead of getting a chance to recover another appeared as more and more began attacking from the darkness.

It's not until the figure's eyes glow yellow, does she realize she was fighting against the Oni.

* * *

Scott and Stiles stood outside the jeep as they observed the night sky, "If I hadn't left you…let you explained what happened, we'd figured out that there were two different stories." Scott confessed, "Filled-in a lot of blanks." Stiles stayed silent, "I guess remembering how you acted towards Kate after what happened with Derek is what got to me." Scott confessed, "I know the circumstances were different, but-" Scott looked a little ashamed, "I guess a part of me is always worried about you."

Stiles eyed Scott silently, "Well you will to have to worry a tad more," Stiles told him, "I lost something after what I had done to Donovan." Stiles related back to the conversation with the Sheriff, "And until I can gain a bit of what that is or was…I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Rejoin your pack."

Scott looked crushed at Stiles' continuous rejection, "I didn't want it to happen like this." Scott voiced.

"Like what?"

"I knew, sooner or later, one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands." Scott shared, "I half thought it was gonna be Micah."

Stiles gave an acknowledging head nod, "Well, he _definitely_ seems like he's working on it."

"Just always thought that if it were to happen, then it should be me." This earned him a puzzling expression, "I'm the one who's _constantly_ putting you guys in danger, _risking_ your lives for people you don't even know." Scott said, "It should've been me."

Stiles stared at Scott for a moment, "Come on." Stiles gestured at towards the jeep, "We only got a few hours to sunrise."

As they turned to go, the sound of a sword clanging caught their attention as a flash of light came from the base of the mountain, "Hey, did you see that?" Scott questioned.

Stiles nodded and turned to Scott eyes glowing, "It's Kira."

* * *

Kira parried each attack but each time she cuts the Oni the wound appeared on her body. Kira cuts the Oni three times. Once on the arm, the ankle, and the stomach. It was the last wound that seemed to do a number on Kira as she fell to the ground, holding onto the wound to keep from bleeding out.

The Oni hovered over her, but Kira still managed to find the strength and stand on her two with, holding her sword with one hand.

She continued to swing the sword, even though the moves were slow and unsteady. The Oni met the sword easily until they were both pushing both their swords against each other.

When the standstill happened, a flaming outline of a fox enveloped her body as she pushed against the Oni's sword.

As Kira continued pushing, the outline grew bigger as Kira roared with power. It rose up to a point where it appeared to have been coming out of her body and consumed the Oni.

It disappeared in a flash of orange light. Noshiko got out of her SUV and looked to the now-silent hills.

* * *

Micah was at the vet clinic. He was going some records but turned up nothing. He then opened a drawer, but it was apparent that they were patient records. He slammed the drawer shut frustrated and headed to a filing cabinet.

He got interrupted when Theo appeared, leaning against the doorframe, "Can't find him, can you?" Theo questioned the werecoyote, "Probably don't even know where to start." Theo taunted at him, "You're not gonna find him." Micah glared at him, "Let's be honest, he's probably already dead." Theo lamented, "I wonder what's gonna happen when Scott realizes that it's your fault."

Micah charged at Theo throwing him against one of the cabinets in the examination room. He doesn't give Theo a chance to recover as he stalked his way over to the fallen chimera and lifted him by the neck. Micah gave him a punch to the face, "I should kill you." Micah hissed at him.

"Yeah, but you won't." Theo told him with a knowing smile, "You like me too much."

This earned him another punch to the face before Micah slammed him into the examination table and pulled on his arm, breaking it. The assault doesn't stop there as Micah jumped onto of him, which Theo seem to smile about, but Micah doesn't return the favor and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Micah continued the action, while Theo seemed to enjoy the attack. This seemed to prompt Micah into stopping.

"I let Stiles kick my ass, too." Theo told him, He snapped his bone back into place, "Didn't receive any broken bones."

Micah grabbed Theo by his shirt, "Pretty sure threatening the Sheriff's life was the only reason it didn't happen." Micah snapped at him, "With Stiles, you could get more than just a broken bone."

Theo laughed at the statement, "I've learned long ago to _never_ underestimate Stiles Stilinski." He told him, he moved to get off the table, only for Micah to slam him back down with a warning growl, "Look, I can help you find them. Deaton and The Desert Wolf."

At the mentioning of his mother, Micah eyed Theo carefully, "How?"

"The Dread Doctors." Was his answer, "I know how they found everyone."

* * *

Kira walked down the mountain to her mother with the now-empty mask of the Oni. Noshiko was very relieved.

With a look of triumphant, Kira threw it to the ground with a smile on her face, "I passed the test."

The sound of the ground, breaking ruined the celebration as the Skinwalker came crawling from the ground.

"Passed, yes," War spoke.

"But not you." Animal told her.

"The Fox." Finished Red.

Kira huffed with annoyance, "What are you talking about?" She demanded at them, "I beat it. I won." She indicated at the mask on the ground, "Now show me what I'm supposed to do."

"You wield the sword." Answered Animal, "But the Fox wields you."

Kira looked at her for an answer, but Noshiko doesn't give her one, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you have no control," Red answered.

"No hope." Animal clarified.

"Without us." Red started to say.

"It means you will stay," Kira backed away, getting closer to her mother as War continued giving Kira her sentence, "And become one of us."

Animal slammed her staff into the ground, causing a crack in the ground.

* * *

Hayden approached Liam in the library, "What are you doing?"

Liam continued looking at his textbook in front of him, "Trying not to get involved."

"Does that include me?"

"Maybe."

"I know how you look up to Scott and how all of you feel about him." Hayden tried, "But he just can't protect us the way Theo can." She shared, "My sister..."

"Your sister's a Sheriff's Deputy," Liam interrupted her finally looking up, "And she looks like she can handle herself."

"Not if I'm dead."

"She's not gonna be able to handle that at all." Hayden told him, "I can't die again, Liam. Do you get it? It would ruin her."

Liam looked at her sadly, "It would ruin me too." With that, he got up from his table grabbing his book, and walked away.

* * *

"Mom?" Kira questioned as the group Skinwalkers continued causing cracks into the ground. Noshiko took Kira's sword, "Mom?"

"Kira, get in the car." She urged her daughter as Red produced a spear, "Get in the car."

Red threw the spear and punctured the tire. Kira wasn't going to let her mother fight on her own and armed herself with the thrown spear, returning to her mother's side ready to fight as well.

"She stays with us," War told her.

"I'm Kitsune of 900 years." Noshiko reminded her them, "You want her?" She positioned herself in a fighting stance, "You'll have to go through me."

Before an actual fight could break out between the Kitsunes and Skinwalkers, Stiles' jeep pulled up as Scott rolled out of the jeep onto his feet, eyes red and growling at the Skinwalkers.

"Get in." Stiles called out to them as the Skinwalkers were now, eyeing them as well, "Come on." Stiles urged again. This time, Kira and Scott both rush to the jeep just as Animal threw a spear at the vehicle.

Noshiko, still armed with Kira's sword lifted up the sword, just as the spear flew over her head and splits the spear into two and it fell harmlessly to the ground, "Get in." Stiles urged to Noshiko.

The Skinwalkers don't give chase as they watched them retreat in the Jeep.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Stiles questioned when they were a safe distance away from the Skinwalkers.

However, Scott and Kira ignore the question as they were kissing each other frantically, "You came back for me." Kira stated with amazement towards Scott, "I love you." She told him, "I love you so much."

In the driver's side, Stiles focused on the road rather the conversation between Scott and Kira. In the passenger side, Noshiko noticed the sad expression on Stiles' face and that Stiles' eyes still haven't returned to their normal color since their departure from the Skinwalkers.

* * *

Some time later, Scott was asleep on the couch when Kira decided to wake him up, "Scott, wake up."

Scott woke up ready to fight, but he noticed Liam and Mason standing in the room as well, "What's wrong?"

"I found out something from Corey." Mason shared, speaking first, "We know what Theo's doing."

"He's looking for an Alpha." Liam told him, "A _blind_ Alpha."

"Deucalion."

* * *

Stiles returned home to find an envelope taped to the front door. It was addressed to Stiles with a letter inside that was handwritten in a very familiar handwriting.

"I know you don't want to talk to me." The letter started, "So I'll do the talking." Stiles could almost hear the sound of his voice through the psychic connection, "I just want you to know the you that you are now, is the same person I was in love with that night at the school. The same you I'll be in love with tomorrow. So, when you're ready to talk, I'll be at home waiting."

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (Dec 11th)**

Later, Micah could sense someone's aggression after sharing the plan of how to get inside the army base, "What's the problem?" Micah questioned at the person standing across from him.

"Besides the fact, I've _never_ seen this place beyond a few aerial photos and we're going in _blind_?" Derek challenged at him, "Him." Derek answered, pointing the shotgun he was armed with towards Theo, who was joining them.

"Would you mind not pointing that thing at me?" Theo questioned, nervous by the older werewolf.

"He's coming with us," Micah argued against him.

"He tried to kill Scott." Derek recapped, "And was stalling when the Sheriff was dying in the hospital."

"Correction, I did kill Scott." Theo corrected him, "And I wouldn't have let the Sheriff died."

Derek released a low growl, "I know _exactly_ what you were trying to do." Derek seethed at him, "That alone is a reason enough for me to maim you."

* * *

Deucalion made a noise of interest, "Hmm. La Bête du Gévaudan." He spoke, "History's most vicious, most famous werewolf." He faced towards Theo with a head tilt of interest, "And you think I'm going to show you how to steal its power."

"I think you're open to negotiation." Theo believed, "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

"I want the spark." Deucalion voiced. Theo's cocky expression turned sour, "The human mated to a werewolf." He explained, "I want Stiles Stilinski."


	7. The Sword and The Spirit (1)

**Alrighty guys so the last final of my life was today. With that being said, TNH updating schedule will now be every week as it has been in the past. Thank you for your patience and I'll see you guys next Sunday.**

Chris and Gerard Argent were roaming through a network of tunnels when they come around black loot spread alongside the walls, "What is that?" Chris questioned as he shined his flashlight on a periocular shape.

"You might call it a fingerprint," Gerard told him as he led them further into the tunnels.

"This isn't going to look like anything we've seen before, is it?" His son questioned seeing more footprints-like shapes, running alongside the walls.

"Oh, there were a lot of descriptions of La Bête du Gévaudan." Gerard claimed, "Everything from a red-furred giant wolf to a cloven-hoofed panther the size of a horse." He shared. He stopped the lead, "But my grandfather gave me a description that was a bit stranger."

Hearing that his Great-Grandfather had a history with the Beast struck Chris' interest, "How strange?"

"He said the body was oil black." Gerard shared, "Solid but _shapeless_ at the same time."

Chris looked around them staring at black markings and took out another gun, "Like a shadow _pretending_ to be real." He whispered. He cocked his gun, "How do we stop it?"

"As far as legend goes, the only weapon that proved effective was a simple spear in the hands of a young woman."

"The Maid of Gevaudan."

Somehow the men split up. Chris could hear a scurrying, scuttling sound rustling somewhere in the tunnel and decided to investigate.

While Gerard came face to face with the Dread Doctors in a different tunnel. He whipped out one of the Hunters ultrasonic emitters and embedded it into the wall. The doctors seem unable to advance, "That's right. I know your frequency." Gerard boasted, "And I also know you're down here for a reason. I wonder what that could be."

Neither of the Doctors answered and he walked away leaving the Dread Doctors motionless.

Chris traced the scurrying sound to its source, a grate in the floor of the tunnel. He dropped a flare into the grate and the thousands of insects, the source of the noise, scatter from the flame revealing a pile of dead bodies.

* * *

Deputy Jordan Parrish watched as 23 bodies were wheeled into Beacon Hills Hospital morgue. The Sheriff, walking with a cane appeared by his side, "I know what you're thinking." He told his deputy.

"The dream's coming true." There was a sense of dread in his voice.

"It's not."

"Sheriff, there's 23 bodies." Jordan reminded him, "Twenty-three of them."

"Which means you're going to go back to the station and you're gonna go through every missing persons report for the past two weeks." The Sheriff told him, earning himself the look of uncertainty, "That's what we do. You got it, Parrish?"

He got a weak head nod as the deputy walked away, leaving the Sheriff worried. The sound of the elevator dinging caught his attention as Scott, Kira, and Stiles walked toward him. He couldn't help, but noticed the distance Stiles placed from Kira and Scott, "Who found them?" Scott questioned.

"Argent." He answered, "And he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is."

"We've got a theory."

"It's a _slightly_ terrifying theory." Stiles inputted.

"Well, the ME said that victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels."

"That would mean that the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies." Stiles stated, "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they're _covering_ for it." Scott offered.

"Protecting it like a parent would." Stiles realized, remembering the conversation in the morgue.

"Protecting what?" Kira questioned clearly unnerved about the whole situation, "A werewolf? It's called the Beast."

"We better figure out what we're gonna call Parrish." The Sheriff sighed tiredly, "Because it looks like his dream is coming true."

* * *

In his mind, Landon finished making a shrieking sound but was tired from the effort he was making and punched the glass instead. This does nothing.

In the corner of the room, Meredith stood watching him, "I said use your _hands_." Meredith chastised him, "I didn't say punch the gate."

"Well, it's all a little new to me so, don't hold back on _specificity_ ," Landon told her.

"Your hands can _guide_ your voice." Meredith instructed him, "They can help push it towards the target. Try again."

"How did you learn?"

"It doesn't matter." Meredith answered, "You have to find your own way."

"What if your way works for me too?"

"You're a Reaper, not a Banshee." Meredith told him, "Landon, find _your_ way."

"But _none_ of this is even real." Landon reminded her, "My body's lying in a room down the hall staring at the ceiling."

In retaliation, Meredith stared at him quietly, before releasing a powerful scream that forced Landon to the back of a cell, "Did that feel real?" She questioned him as she slid the door shut locking him inside, "What are you doing?" He questioned while Meredith stood on the outside of the room.

"You want out?" Meredith questioned him, " _Break_ the glass."

Landon banged his hands against the door, "It's not just glass." He told her, "It's bullet-resistant polycarbonate."

Meredith gave him a no-nonsense expression, "So, _make_ your voice a bullet." She challenged him, "Break the glass."

Landon looked at her dumbfounded, "You... You're kidding, right?"

"Look, I told you I'd help and I will."

* * *

" _That's_ supposed to help me find Deaton?" Micah questioned at the needle that Theo had in his hand as they met in the locker room.

"No." Which earned Theo a look, "Something in the Dread Doctors' Operating Theater is going to do that. I can take you there, but I can't let you see where it is."

"Ever hear of a blindfold?"

Theo laughed lightly, "Not one that works on a werecoyote."

"What's in it?"

"Wolfsbane." Theo answered, "The same kind they used on Liam." Micah continued staring that the needle, "It won't last and there are no permanent side effects."

Micah narrowed his eyes at him, "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." Theo warned, "But you will. Because the Desert Wolf could be here and Scott's boss could already be dead." He theorized, "You want to give Scott the bad news? You want to tell him it's your fault Deaton's dead?" Theo questioned, playing at Micah's guilt, "Because you pretty much _dared_ the Desert Wolf to come after you."

Micah sighed with annoyance and took a step closer to Theo, "You're gonna have to come closer than that." Theo told him. Micah took one more step, "Closer."

Micah was close enough to Theo and bared his neck at him. However, Micah noticed that there was a look of uncertainty in Theo's eyes, "Just do it." Micah told him. Theo then injected Micah with the wolfsbane.

* * *

" _By_ _order of the Sheriff, a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice."_ Over the school's PA system announced, _"Students should go directly home at the end of the school day_."

At her locker, Stiles noticed that several sheriff's deputies roam the hallway with shotguns. Hurriedly closing the locker, Stiles walked right beside one of them, "You don't think this is a bit _much_ in terms of firepower for a _high_ school?" Stiles questioned them.

"Your Dad's the one that issued us these things, and he wouldn't officially say why." The deputy answered, before stopping them, "Did he say anything _unofficially_?"

"No." Stiles lied, "But everyone's got a theory. What's yours?"

The deputy shook his head, "I shouldn't be talking to you." He replied, "Don't you have class?"

Stiles gave him a gentle nudge, "Come on, Strauss." Stiles pressed, "What's your theory?"

Strauss seemed too hesitant to answer at first, "Do you believe in the supernatural?" He finally questioned.

Stiles doesn't give him an answer but instead walked away.

* * *

Ken Yukimura took away his daughter's sword, "Dad, are you sure about this?" She questioned, "I mean, how am I supposed to help my friends if I can't fight?"

"You still know how to fight."

"But I'm better with a sword."

"Then, as a teacher and a lover of history, maybe I can inspire you with a quote."

Kira made a disgruntled noise, "Oh, God."

"Napoleon said, "There are only two forces in the world, the sword and the spirit. In the long run, the sword will always be conquered by the spirit.""

"I thought it was the spirit I was trying to conquer."

"Your spirit, Kira." He corrected her, "You're still stronger than the Fox. Remember that."

"But I'm useless without a weapon." Kira lamented, "I'm useless to my friends."

"You always have a weapon." He encouraged her, "The most powerful weapon of all."

Kira eyed her father carefully, "If you tap me on the forehead and say, "Your mind is your most powerful weapon," I'm going to scream."

This resulted in a laugh, "I wasn't going to tap you on the forehead." He assured her, "But... The sword is a gateway to the Fox. And the Fox is too dangerous." This seemed to darken Kira' mood, "Your mind is a weapon, Kira." He told her, "Trust yourself. You can outfox the Fox."

He then released a clasp on the sword's hilt and it broke into its component parts which fell to his desk.

* * *

Micah woke up in the Dread Doctor's Liar, strapped to an examination table, "What the hell's this?" He demanded at Theo as he tried to break free.

"Safety first." Theo claimed, "I said I'd help you find the Desert Wolf. I didn't say it was gonna be easy. The restraints are to keep you from hurting yourself." Micah gave him a low growl, "Or me." He then produced a pair of spiked goggles, "This is what the Dread Doctors used to keep track of the Chimeras. It seeks out and hones in on a certain frequency. They gave the Chimeras their own unique vibration."

"So how is that going to help me find Deaton?"

"It won't." Theo admitted, "It's going to help you find a werecoyote."

"My mother."

"Because supernatural creatures also have their own frequency."

"What, you're going to teach me physics?" Micah questioned impatiently, "Or are you going to put your little torture device on my head and get this thing started?"

"You have to concentrate on exactly who you want to find." Theo explained, "You have to make a connection to a memory of her."

"I don't remember a thing about her."

"Then think about something else." He suggested, "Think about the crash. Think about the gun firing at the car. Anything that brings you back." Theo for a moment actually looked conflicted, "This is gonna hurt."

"I don't care."

Theo placed the goggles over his eyes and flipped a switch. The spikes shot out and embed themselves in the soft tissue just below Micah's eyes. He screamed as blood streamed down his face, "Don't close your eyes." Theo urged him, "Keep them open."

"It hurts." Micah cried out, just as he started to see Deaton and the Desert Wolf at a military base called Fort Jewett.

" _The full moon, I'm telling you..." Deaton tries to tell the Desert Wolf, "It has to be the full moon."_

"I know where she is." Micah voiced, prompting Theo to remove the goggles and help Micah sit-up, "She's here in Beacon Hills."

* * *

Micah snuck up on Liam in the boy's locker room, "I need you to tell Scott something for me."

Liam was confused at Micah's strange behavior, "Yeah, uh, why me?"

"Because I can't right now." Micah told him getting frustrated, "You gonna do it or not?"

"Uh, he's not really talking to me." Liam confessed, "You should get someone else." Liam told him, " _Literally_ anyone else."

School bell rang and Micah could hear other students ready to come in, "Just tell him he was right about the tunnels." Micah pressed at him, "Just tell him that, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were down there looking for you and Hayden, we didn't know it yet, but we were a lot closer than we thought." Micah shared, "There's an Operating Theater down there. Down in the tunnels."

"How do you know?"

"Mostly by scent." Micah admitted, remembering the smells he had encountered, "Just tell him, okay? Tell Scott, he was right."

* * *

Micah was looking over the photos while sensing someone's aggression, "What's the problem?" Micah questioned at the person standing across from him.

"Besides the fact, I've _never_ seen this place beyond a few aerial photos and we're going in _blind_?" Derek challenged at him, indicating picture of the army base that Micah had seen Deaton in, "Him." Derek answered, pointing a shotgun he was armed with towards Theo, who was standing a good distance away from them.

"Would you mind not pointing that thing at me?" Theo questioned, slightly nerved by the older werewolf.

"He's coming with us," Micah argued against him.

"He tried to kill Scott." Derek recapped, "And was stalling when the Sheriff was dying in the hospital."

Theo lifted his finger, "Correction, I did kill Scott." Theo corrected him, "And I wouldn't have let the Sheriff died."

Derek released a low growl, "I know _exactly_ what you were trying to do." Derek seethed at him, "That alone is a reason enough for me to maim you."

"Won't happen with a shotgun." Theo boasted.

"Who said I was using a shotgun," Derek challenged.

"Stop." Micah said, interrupting the glaring match between the two, "Both of you."

"I did what I had to do to _survive_." Theo said, defending himself, "The Dread Doctors wanted everybody dead." Theo said, "I _convinced_ them that it could just be Scott."

Derek glared at Theo, before focusing his attention on Micah, "You could still tell Scott."

"When we have Deaton back," Micah answered strongly.

"He's not going to blame you for the Desert Wolf taking him."

"But he _might_ stop me from killing her." Micah counter argued, he looked at Theo, "Theo won't."

Theo seemed pleased at the recognition, "Actually, I'm planning to help."

Derek doesn't hide the disdain on his face, "Don't be so confident." He warned the two, "She's known to carry pretty _heavy_ firepower."

"But, what does a werecoyote need with guns?"

"There's a story." Derek shared, "Braeden didn't know all the details, but something happened a long time ago. Somehow, she _lost_ part of her power." He shared, "She's not as fast or as strong as she used to be. But she can still _pull_ a trigger, and she's a _perfect_ shot."

"The sun's going down." Theo noticed, looking out the window, "We need to go."

Derek still gave a look of protest that Micah wasn't heeding, "Are you coming or not?" Micah questioned him.

* * *

Liam wandered around the tunnels lost. He received a text from Hayden asking if he was free for tonight, but he doesn't respond, "You lost?" A voice questioned, causing Liam to jump slightly. He turned to where the voice came from and sees Scott behind him.

"Completely." Liam confessed, "How did you know I was down here?"

"I followed you."

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you down here?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if this is where they took us." Liam shared, "Hayden and me. Micah said he was down here too." Liam shared, "That the scent was the same. He said you were right."

Liam was about to make another turn when Scott stopped him, "Uh, there's a turn you keep passing." Scott offered, "It's easy to miss."

"How many times did you watch me pass it?"

"Five." Scott answered with a guilty smile, "Come on. Let's see if we can find it together."

* * *

At Fort Jewett, Derek noticed something rather odd, "No guards. No lights." He observed, "This place looks completely _abandoned_."

"That should be easier for us, right?" Micah questioned.

"Not necessarily." Derek answered more alert than usual, "Especially if she knows we're coming."

"You're sure this is the place you saw?" Theo questioned.

"Not unless there's another Fort Jewett."

"Maybe she left." He offered, "Maybe Deaton's already gone."

"I'm _not_ walking away on a maybe."

"And I'm not walking in on so much _uncertainty_." Derek reacted towards the claim. "Braeden said that she's been after her for years. Why do you think it's been _years_?" Micah doesn't have an answer, "Because she _knows_ what she's doing." Derek answered, "She took Deaton for a _reason_. We don't know what it is." He told him, "We don't know if she's back in Beacon Hills because she's missed you all this time and can't wait for a mother-son reunion _or_ if she's planning to put a _bullet_ in your head." Derek lectured him, "We don't know _anything_."

This doesn't deter Micah at all, "We know one thing." Micah voiced with absolute certainty, "We know where she is." Micah eyed one building up ahead, "I'm going in." He decided, "I have to."

* * *

Still trapped in the cell, Landon was on his knees exhausted, "Meredith, please." He begged, "Tell me how you did it."

"You have to find your own way," Meredith told him.

"Why can't you tell me yours?" Landon huffed tiredly.

"Because, my way got people hurt." Meredith explained to him, "Some days it was quiet for me. Other days, all I could hear was screaming." She related, "People dying."

"What people?"

"Everyone. Everywhere." She recalled, "I was at Chemistry class when it happened. I had my hands over my ears. The teacher was trying to figure out what was wrong. I took my hands and I started hitting the desk until I couldn't take it anymore and I just screamed."

Landon got up from the floor with interest, "What happened?"

"All of the windows shattered. I saw kids with glass in their arms, in their faces. Some of them had blood coming out of their ears. They said it was an explosion... Caused by chemicals. But everyone knew it was me." She finished, "Find a better way, Landon." She repeated once more, "My voice is like a _bomb_ going off. Yours needs to be a _bullet_."

The sound of gun cocking caught Landon's attention, "Did you hear that?" He questioned. He turned to where he heard the sound and the back of the cell disappeared. Instead, he sees a cave and Micah cowering in fear, "Micah?" He called out to the werecoyote, but it doesn't like Micah could hear him, "Micah! Is this real?" He asked in a panic, "Or is this in my head as well?"

"I think you know what our premonitions feel like," Meredith answered him.

Micah made a whimpering sound as Landon stood horrified, "He's going to die."

* * *

Stiles was visiting Landon, who was still stuck in a catatonic state in the real world, "Your teachers, uh, gave us some of the stuff you guys have been working on." Stiles told him, "They wanted us to hold on to it for you." Landon doesn't respond, "I saw something about the, uh, Riemann Hypothesis. Um, things like, nontrivial zeros, zeta functions and a lot of other stuff that goes totally _over_ my head." Stiles chuckled softly, "Maybe you can wake up and explain it?" Landon still doesn't respond and Stiles took a hold of his hand, "Oh, come on, Landon." Stiles stuttered out, "You have to come back to us. There's no way we're getting through this without you." Stiles pleaded, "Landon, you have to wake up."

The visit was interrupted when Natalie stepped into the room, "I think that's enough." She told Stiles.

Remembering the last encounter with Natalie, Stiles agreed to the subtle demand. While getting up, Stiles noticed something different about Landon, "Wait a second, what is this?" Stiles asked, noticing a shaved patch on Landon's head, "What are they doing?"

"All right, you need to go." Natalie declared.

"They _shaved_ his head." Stiles realized, pointing at the patch, "Look at it." However, Stiles could see that Natalie wasn't shocked about the reveal, "Did you... Did you know about this?" Stiles questioned, "What are they gonna do? Drill a hole into his head?" Stiles questioned the woman.

"Are you _crazy_?" Natalie asked in a very offended tone, "It's for E-C-T. Electroconvulsive therapy." She explained, "They shave small portions of the scalp. It's done under general anesthesia and it's perfectly safe." However, she could see that Stiles believed nothing that has been said, "Look at him, Stiles." Natalie begged, "He's my son. You don't think I'm trying _everything_ I can to bring him out of this?"

"That's not E-C-T," Stiles told her.

Nurse Cross then came into the room seeing what the fuss was about, "Is everything all right in here?"

"It's fine." Natalie eyed Stiles in a challenging manner, "Our guest is just _leaving_." However, Stiles doesn't move a muscle, Natalie took a step closer, "Stiles, go." She whispered in a strained tone, "Or you're _not_ coming back."

Wordlessly, Stiles left the room as Cross stated, "All right, Landon, time for your shower."

Exiting the Eichen House ward, Stiles bumped into an orderly, "Sorry." She mumbled.

When out of the intuition, Stiles pulled out an access card, which used to open the various locked gates within the hospital.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Scott questioned as he felt something shifting in the tunnels, "Like something's vibrating." He touched the wall, trying to find the source, "I can't tell where it's coming from."

Liam followed suit, but instead touched the ground, "It's coming from everywhere." He noted. A silence fell over them while Liam noticed that Scott wasn't able to look him in the eye, "I was just trying to do something right."

"You do a lot right."

"Yeah, but I did one thing really wrong," Liam confessed with guilt.

"Hayden's alive." Scott reminded him, "Everything before that doesn't matter."

"It should." Liam digressed, "I feel like I had to do more than just say sorry."

Scott finally looked at him, "Actually, you still haven't done that." Scott pointed out to him.

Liam took that into consideration, "Back at my old school... At Devenford, I got into a fight with this kid." Liam shared, "I knocked two of his teeth out. They made me write a letter of apology. We both knew it meant nothing. We both knew that sooner or later, we're gonna get into another fight." He looked at Scott, "I can't just _say_ I'm sorry. I feel like I have to do something. Like maybe, somehow I have to save your life."

"Don't worry." Scott assured, "I'm pretty sure you'll get a chance."

Liam scoffed at their current environment, "Well, not down here. We've been walking around for hours and all we've been able to find is some stupid snake sculpture on the wall." He answered pointing at sculpture, "You think it's important?"

Scott turned the snake and the vibrations winded down. A door appeared in the wall of the tunnel. On the side stood Chris Argent pointing a gun at them.


	8. The Sword and The Spirit (2)

There was a smell that Scott instantly recognized, "You didn't." He stated in disbelief towards Chris.

"I had to."

"Hello, Scott." Gerard greeted, making an appearance. Scott's eyes automatically glowed red, "I haven't seen that color on you." He mused, "It suits you."

Liam was confused at the entire exchange, "Who's the old guy?"

"That's Gerard." Scott told him, "Chris Argent's father. A little while back, he tried to kill us all. So, we gave him the bite and poisoned him with mountain ash."

The older Argent chuckled at the explanation, "Uh, at that moment, they could call me a necessary evil." He shared, "But you can call me Gerard."

"What were you thinking?" Scott questioned at Chris.

"That we need him."

"He's right." Gerard answered as Scott threw him a look of distrust, "If you want to catch a werewolf like the Beast of Gevaudan, you're going to need more than one Argent."

"Allison would've been _much_ better choice."

Chris gave him an acknowledging head tilt, "Not with a broken leg." Scott raised an eyebrow at him, "Besides, he knows all the stories. All the folklore. Everything written and everything passed down."

Scott eyed at the older Argent carefully, before focusing on Chris, "You sure about this?"

"Take a look." Chris instructed as he led Scott and Liam to the fresco of the Beast fighting the Hellhound, "The one on the right is the Beast of Gevaudan." He explained, "Do you know what the other one is?"

Gerard answered, "The Hellhound. The _guardian_ of supernatural places." He explained to them, "They're both creatures of the night. But you may know them as ordinary people during the day. And most likely neither of them know what they are."

An instant connection was made, "What is it?" Chris questioned.

"Stiles and I found a message in Latin..." Scott shared hesitantly, "Damnatio Memoriae."

"They want it to remember itself." Gerard realized.

"That might give us time," Chris told his father.

"Time for what?" Liam questioned.

"To prevent this." Chris tore away more of the tile to reveal the bottom of the fresco. It showed a pile of bodies.

"Who are they?"

"Us." Scott realized, looking of the fresco, seeing some familiar faces in the artwork, "It's all of us."

* * *

Inside Fort Jewett, Micah, Derek, Theo creep around one building. Micah halted as he felt something off, "There's something wrong." Micah whispered.

As they turned the corner of the building, they found alone Deaton duct tape to a chair, "What the hell is going on here?" Derek questioned aloud.

Theo chose that moment to stab Derek with a needle, filled with Kanima venom, paralyzing him and grabbed hold of the shotgun.

Micah doesn't stand a chance as Theo shot him in the stomach, "It was me, wasn't it?" Theo guessed as Micah held onto his wound, "You picked up a Chemosignal." He explained, "Probably regret." Theo shared, "Because I didn't _really_ want to do this."

From the shadows, the Desert Wolf revealed herself from the shadows, "But I didn't have a choice." He tossed her the shotgun and return she tossed him a jar with some glowing blue Garuda claws inside, "You should've listened to Derek."

* * *

"I was part of an E-O-D team in Afghanistan." Jordan explained, "Explosive Ordinance Disposal. We handled I-E-D's."

"And what about before that?" Chris questioned.

"High school." Chris showed a picture of the hellhound, "What's that supposed to be?" He questioned with surprise, "Werewolf?"

Gerard eyed him carefully, "No." He answered, "It's called a Hellhound."

"What else do you remember from Afghanistan?" Chris pressed at the deputy.

 _In Afghanistan, Jordan is wearing his uniform attempting to disarm an IED as his fellow soldiers run away. He cuts a wire and the device explodes instantly. As the cloud of smoke disappears, Jordan is seen mostly unharmed with most of his uniform burned off._

"You said you came to Beacon Hills because you felt drawn here." Gerard reminded him, "You hid the bodies of the Chimeras. You've got a _resistance_ to fire." Gerard lit up a blowtorch as Chris suddenly started to hold Jordan down.

"No, wait!" Jordan cried out as Gerard stepped closer to him.

"We were wondering just how flame retardant are you, Deputy?" Gerard questioned him.

Gerard placed the blue flame close to his face and Jordan's eye flashed orange, as he roared breaking free from Chris' hold. Gerard doesn't seem too threaten as he pointed to a mirror. Jordan followed the finger and could see a set of double fangs in the reflection and somehow reverted to his regular form.

"Hellhound," Gerard stated rather proudly.

"And what if you were wrong?" Jordan snapped at him, "Would you have burned my eye out?"

"Yeah."

Jordan looked at the older Argent in disbelief, "This guy's your father?" He questioned Chris.

"Wasn't my choice." Chris reminded him.

* * *

Now angry, Cross made his way toward Landon in a huff, "I'm not buying the catatonic act. So, don't think that I'm going to drop my guard." Cross tested towards him, "I know you can hear me. Look at me when I'm talking to you." The nurse demanded this time, but Landon continued to remain immobile and stared straight ahead, not giving Cross any kind of attention, "I said look at me! Landon." This time Cross grabbed Landon by the face harshly forcing him to look. Only Landon's eyes never focus and when Cross does let go, Landon resumed his prior stance and stares.

In his mind, Landon was still in the cell, but this time the lights around him flickering. So much that Landon began pacing. From the outside of the cell, Meredith remained in place, "Don't get lost, Landon." She urged him, "You can help them, but you _have_ to get out of here _first_."

"He's in trouble." Landon stated, "I think it's happening now." Landon could hear Micah's scream.

"You know, your _real_ name isn't Micah..." He could hear the woman say through an echo.

Landon lets out a horrified gasp, "Oh, God." He realized, knowing now who the woman was, "He found her."

* * *

"You don't have a name." The Desert Wolf sneered nastily as she had Micah by the throat, "Talia Hale took you away from me before I could give you one." She punched Micah in the face and threw the gun to the side, "What you do have is power. Strength, speed, and the capacity to heal. You know where you got it from, Micah?" She taunted at him, "You know who you _stole_ it from?" She placed her foot on Micah's wound and grounded her boot heel into it, "Me." She pressed harder and Micah screamed in pain, "Tell me when it _hurts_." The Desert Wolf demanded, "Tell me when it _really_ hurts."

Seeing that the Desert Wolf ready to kill Micah, Deaton came to the recuse, "Corinne!" He called to her, "You can't get it back like this." He reminded her, "It has to be a full moon." The Desert Wolf lets up her boot slightly, "You kill him now and you get nothing."

* * *

In his mind, Landon could still witness what Micah was going through, "You can help him!" Meredith yelled at him, while Landon struggled to use his power, "Landon, help him!"

In the real world, "Sorry about that, Landon." Schrader apologized as he began filling up his syringe with medication, "He doesn't have the gentlest bedside manner." Schrader explained from Cross' previous attitude, "But I can be gentle. I promise to be gentle." As he began to set the needle into Landon's arm, Schrader made the "mistake" of missing Landon's vein, "Are you all right, Landon?" He asked in a condescending tone, "Oh. Sorry about that. I... Couldn't find a vein." Landon continued to be unresponsive as Schrader continued to purposely stick him in the arm, all the while a tiny bit of blood flows back into the syringe, "I'll... I'll just have to find a bigger vein."

This time Schrader doesn't aim for the arm like he had been doing. Instead, he moved closer to Landon's neck…

In Landon's mind, Meredith continued screaming, "Break the glass!" She ordered him, "Break the glass!"

Landon took a deep breath and pushed forward with his hands…

In the real world, Schrader was startled as Landon suddenly snapped upright releasing a piercing scream that causes the lights in the room to explode and for Schrader to duck for cover.

* * *

The Desert Wolf was going for the death blow but Landon's scream seemed to reach Fort Jewett too. The light over Deaton's head exploded in a shower of sparks and the Desert Wolf jumped back. With his mother distracted, Micah kicked her viciously and was able to make it to his feet and the two Werecoyotes face off with eyes flashing and fangs bared.

Micah moved first to go in for a punch, but the Desert Wolf managed to take a hold of the fist and directed it away from her face. But seemed Micah was expecting as he does the same with his other fist, but just as before his mother managed to dodge that as well.

He then goes for a roundhouse kick, that doesn't approve either like his other moves as she was able to duck from the blow. Still, on the offense, Micah raised his arm ready to claw down at her only for her to grab his arm and twist the two of them around, throwing Micah right into a wall.

* * *

Almost as he hasn't been stuck in a daze, Landon moved quickly up and out of his cell. Just as he was about to head out the gate an orderly appeared blocking his exit. Landon quickly turned away from the gate and heads in the opposite direction, only to face the same problem. Looking back between the orderlies, Landon knew he was surrounded. Landon watched as the orderly in front of him uses his card to open the gate and from behind him, he could hear the other doing the same.

Quickly, Landon took on the one in front of him, as he ran towards the guard, he effortlessly kicked him in the stomach, causing the guard to bend over in pain. Not even, giving the man a chance to recover, Landon used one leg to kick down on his neck, but the man easily grabbed hold of it.

In reflex, Landon used his other leg as leverage and wrapped his leg around the guard's neck and flipped them over, where Landon slammed the guard right onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Landon easily recovered, in a crouching position as he could see the other one running towards him.

* * *

Micah dodged a kick that was aimed at his abdomen from his mother, "I killed them _because_ of you." He raved at her, "I killed my family."

The Desert Wolf doesn't show any remorse, "Your _adopted_ family."

Micah roared with anger as he went for another strike for his mother. She halted the blow, taking his aiming forearm and sent a punch into his chest. But she doesn't let him go and repeated the same move over and over.

* * *

Not running away, Landon stood with his hands clench, as waves of power emanated from his hands as he lets out a piercing scream, sending the orderly flying down the hall with several more of the overhead light fixtures explode.

Landon hurried his way outside as lights from the outside began to turn on. This time it's raining and Landon was quickly surrounded security guards come at him from all sides. With the mix of his fighting skills and his new scream powers, Landon manages to best them all.

Seeing his chance, Landon headed for the steps leading down to the street but was stopped by a shadowy figure walking slowly up the stairs.

* * *

The Desert Wolf continued having the upper hand in the fight, "I'm your family, sweetheart." She taunted him as she punched him in the face, letting him go as Micah staggered back, "But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't care about them." She told him, "I was just trying to kill _you_."

She goes to attack Micah some more when the fight gets interrupted as something punched through the wall behind Deaton. Micah and his mother halted their fight as parts of the wall became a hold, revealing La Bête du Gévaudan poking its head through the newly made hole-in-the-wall.

* * *

"Sorry, Landon. But your treatment's not done." The figure told him, stepping into the light. In the light, Landon could see the face of his former lover, Aiden, "Not yet."

As soon as he has finished speaking, recovered security guards began shocking Landon with taser-prods causing him to fall on his knees.

"Please, I have to tell them!" Landon finally spoke for the first time, "They're going to die." Landon revealed clearly distraught. Aiden doesn't reply as a crack of thunder and lightning fill the air, "My friends." Landon voiced aloud looking up to the sky helplessly, "They're all going to die."

* * *

The Beast continued clawing his way through the concrete block wall. Micah has a choice, continue his fight with his mother, who seemed just as scared as he was, or save Deaton, "Micah." Deaton cried out to him as the Beast took a hold of the back of the chair, moving it closer to the wall.

Micah moved quickly as the Beast picked up Deaton chair. Just when it seemed that Deaton was doomed, Micah quickly cuts the duct tape securing him and he was free, "Come on!"

Micah hurried to Derek's side, supporting him as they escaped.

In the abandoned warehouse the Beast roars loud enough to be heard throughout the deserted base.

* * *

Theo returned to the Dread Doctors secret operation location to find his pack, Tracy (holding onto her side), Josh (with a bloodied scratch on his face), and Corey (with his head down) wounded. Theo was not impressed. Not by a long shot.

"All this to take down one _blind_ werewolf." He chastised at them.

" _Recently_ re-blinded." Deucalion corrected him. He was hooked-up to a wolfsbane drip that kept him under control, "Unfortunately, the healing of my eyes by a Dark Druid proved only temporary." He explained, "A parting gift from my time with Scott McCall."

"Friend of yours?" Deucalion questioned, indicating Tracy's location.

"We're working through some issues," Theo admitted.

"He knows why he's here." Tracy eyed at Deucalion, "He knows about the Beast."

Deucalion made a noise of interest, "Hmm. La Bête du Gévaudan." He spoke, "History's most vicious, most famous werewolf." He faced towards Theo with a head tilt of interest, "And you _think_ I'm going to show you how to _steal_ its power."

"I think you're open to negotiation." Theo believed, "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

"I want the spark." Deucalion voiced. Theo's cocky expression turned sour, "The human mated to a werewolf." He explained, "I want Stiles Stilinski."

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and found Derek, Micah, and Deaton. With an expression of relief on his face, Scott walked over to Deaton and gave him a hug.

Stiles looked away from the reunion ready to walk out when the staring of the Hale cousins prompted her to stop. Out of the two, unsurprisingly Micah appeared to be the most uncomfortable with the situation.

She gave him a broken smile and without a word, Stiles walked over to the nervous werecoyote and placed both arms around his waist. It only took a second, before Micah returned the gesture.

Looking over Micah's shoulder, Stiles and Derek silently watch each other.

* * *

At the McCall house, Kira, Scott, Micah, and Liam have collected, blueprints and pictures of Eichen House. They also had a security log book and the key card Stiles stolen earlier.

"Now we get Landon," Scott told them.

* * *

Derek and Stiles walked together inside the loft and Stiles could see that mess she had left behind had been cleaned up, "I'm sure a trashed loft wasn't what you were expecting if you ever decided to come for a visit." She commented as she stopped near a column, touching a dent.

"Really wasn't the visit I had in mind," Derek said facing the loft window, as he stood near the metal table that now seemed to have a permanent home in the middle of the loft.

Stiles continued to stand near the column, unsure of what to do with the silence that was making a home in between them, "I got your letter." Stiles spoke softly, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out earlier. I…"

"You don't need to apologize," Derek interrupted gently, turning to face Stiles. "I should be the one doing so."

This caught Stiles by surprise, "Why?"

"Because I knew what really happened that night," He confessed. "I knew the entire time, but I didn't want to force you to share what happened with me. I didn't want to force you to do something that you didn't want to do again."

"Again?"

"During our time, apart I got to thinking how about we started." He shared, "More importantly, how we first established our bond."

 _Stiles stares at him for a good second before busting out into laughter, "You're funny." She tells him, trying to control herself. "Like first Scott's super weirdness and now you…" The laughing turns hysterical, "You're telling me we're soul-bonded."_

" _We are." Derek told her, clearly not amused at the reaction, "How else do you explain what you're feeling towards me."_

" _A result of a sleepless night?" Derek clenched his jaw, "Oh, God you're…you're serious. Please don't say like wedding rings."_

 _"No." Derek gives a concerned expression as Stiles ability to bounce from one subject to the next._

" _It can be anything." Derek explains as he pulls out an arrowhead necklace from his pocket and places it in her hand. "Wear this and keep it on. It's the only thing that allows us to communicate with each other. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. If you take it off the link will be broken."_

 _Stiles shakes her head pushing the chair away from him, "Uh, no thanks."_

 _Derek grabs onto the both armrests, preventing her from moving farther away, "Look, we can do this the easy way or hard way."_

"You only did that because Scott was an inexperienced werewolf and you were worried he'd hurt me."

Derek shook his head, "No I didn't." He took a step towards Stiles, who took a step back, "I used our bond so that the alpha would come after me, so I could revenge for what happened with Laura."

Stiles eyed him with suspicion, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it was the one time I forced you to do something and it backfired horribly with the result of you getting hurt."

"Gerard."

"You want to have some time apart then that's fine, I get it." Derek confessed, "I just wanted to do this right. You didn't force me to tell you about what I had to do and I didn't want to do the same to you."

Stiles stared at him quietly giving him a stoned expression, while the only thing Derek could do was stand there and take it.

"You were an ass when we first met." She finally spoke, "I did do research about soul-bonding over the summer after you broke with me. How a mated pair add more power to a pack." Stiles revealed, "And I was _pissed_ , but not at you for using the bond, but at myself thinking that you actually gave a damn about me."

" _You know he misses you," Peter says as he and Stiles are sitting on a blanket, watching the werewolf training that is happening in an open field._

" _He can go kick rocks for all I care," Stiles replies automatically._

" _Now, don't act like you don't miss him too." Peter whispers knowingly, "I can practically smell your true feelings the moment you talked to him."_

 _Stiles narrows her eyes at him, "And so can you." She snaps glowering right at him._

" _Stiles," Peter speaks with a feigned sense of hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me."  
_

" _Says the guy who clawed my face and smashed it against a car."_

" _Not my finest moment."_

 _Stiles scoffs at the statement, "Didn't know you could have those."_

" _There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Peter claims eyes glowing blue, suddenly leaning into her personal space. It's right when Peter's in her face does Stiles feel something gripping her leg.  
_

 _She looks down to see that Peter had one of his hands now turned to claws on her leg ready to scratch the surface. Even though through is slight panic washing over her body, Stiles remains poker-faced and unmoving, "Did you always have a bad habit of putting your hands on underage teenagers?"_

" _Only to ones who taunt me after trapping me in a freezer."_

" _Happens when someone tries to force my best friend into killing me." Stiles counterclaims, coldly staring at Peter, "Next time I'll try to remember to put you in the furnace."_

" _I believe it was your plan to light me on fire with that cocktail."_

" _And I'd gladly plan to do it again too."_

 _This earns her a low growl from Peter, who has tightened his grip, "Don't think I won't tear you apart right here, right now." He threatens._

 _"Are recycled threats a side of effect of being a total psychopath?"_

" _How about you remove your claws from her leg before I slash your throat again." A low growl surrounds them. Peter and Stiles look away from each other only to see an angry Derek with his eyes glowing red, looking at Peter's hand, "Now."_

 _Peter gives a small smirk, before releasing Stiles' leg and removes himself off the blanket and made his way to the field where Isaac and Scott are now ganging up on Jackson._

 _Stiles releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding and falls backward onto the blanket eyes closed, "Thanks, for a second there I was sure I'd have to punch him in the face."  
_

 _Derek watches her silently as he focuses on her heartbeat settling back now, "You shouldn't be provoking him." Derek tells her watching Peter observing the others in the training._

" _He started it."_

" _Not from what I could hear."_

" _Not sure which bothers me more," Stiles states, opening her eyes glancing at him, "That fact that you were listening in on my conversation or that fact you're siding with Uncle McCreep over there."_

" _I didn't come over here to start a fight with you," Derek tells her, looking away from wolf pile that somehow had developed on the field, and placing himself on the blanket, "I came over here because Peter was scaring you."_

" _He didn't scare me." Stiles lies easily, "He just creeped me out."_

" _So, that feeling I felt was what?"_

 _"None of your business," Stiles told him sharply, locking him in the eyes.  
_

" _Stiles-"_

" _You breaking up with me has caused you to lose any obligations you had towards me," She whispered at him, "So anything I say, feel, or smell is none of your concern…not anymore."_

 _"It is my concern. You're my mate."_

 _"No, I'm just the human who you had the unfortunate luck of being soul-bonded to," Stiles tells him before getting and calling out for Scott._

She took a step closer, "But then that night when Jennifer took Melissa…"

 _"I'm sorry," Derek tells her as he and Stiles remain in the elevator._

 _"What?"_

 _"Stiles, I'm really sorry."_

" _I know that already." She tells him softly, "If you are really sorry, then go find a way to help your sister."  
_

 _"Stiles-"_

 _"What-" Stiles finds her mouth being sealed with Derek's. The sensation of their lips combining is overwhelming as Stiles can feel her arms wrap around him automatically just as his arms wrapped around her waist. They break away, both seemingly out of breath. "Whoa." Was the only thing Stiles can say._

 _"You're mine." Derek tells her with his hands on her shoulders, "Do you understand?"_

 _Stiles nods her head, "I'm yours."_

 _"Good." He tells her before kissing the top of her head and leaving her behind._

 _But Stiles hears something else that Derek doesn't say as he makes his exit._ I'm sorry for using and forcing our bond on you _.  
_

" _You're mine too." She whispers._

"I don't think you realized you said it," Stiles concluded, "But you have spent every moment we have together trying to make up for what you did." Stiles told him, taking one more final step, standing fully in front of him, "So answer me this. So even though I blocked you out, even though you _literally_ said that you didn't want to force me to tell you what happened, you still tried contacting me. Why?"

"I didn't want to feel like you were alone," He answered, "I know it may have seemed like you were alone, and I didn't want to tell you how to feel or what to do, but I wanted you to know that if you wanted, I'm here for you. I've always been here for you."

 _Stiles sits in the waiting room. There are other people in the waiting room, but they were dealing with their own issues. But unlike Stiles, each person appears to have someone with them as a source of comfort._

 _Stiles removes the sunglasses revealing eyes that continue to give off a purple hue. If anyone had been paying attention they would've noticed the odd color, but no one did._

 _Stiles cries._

 _Hiding a darkened corner, stands Derek watching Stiles as his own eyes give off their blue glow.  
_

"You were there?" Stiles questioned in a choked voice.

"I stayed with him while you and Scott tried to figure out what was wrong." Derek revealed, "Before you ask, no he didn't know I was there."

Stiles simply stared at him as a silence threatened to overcome them, but Derek could feel a warm sensation envelope his body as Stiles reopened their connection and he couldn't help but be surprised, "You sure?"

"About a week ago, I told Scott if he wanted his pack back together that he shouldn't leave out those who want to help," She answered. "If I'm going to regain what I've lost, I need to start taking my own advice."

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH:** **La Bête du Gévaudan (Dec 18th)**

"If you're planning to break Landon out of Eichen House," Theo called to them, causing Scott to stop him and Stiles from going any farther, "You still need to get past the Mountain Ash."

"I can make it through," Stiles answered in retaliation.

Theo doesn't pay Stiles any attention, but rather set his sights on Scott, "Scott can't."

Now it was Scott's turn to be suspicious of Theo, "What do you really want?" Scott questioned him.

"I know you saw the fresco." Theo referred from the Dread Doctor's lair, "Two _seriously_ pissed off creatures, the Hellhound and the Beast, fighting over a pile of dead bodies." He reminded him, "I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple." He shared, "I can get you to Landon." He boldly walked in between them, "Or we can see _who_ gets to him first." He stared at Stiles.

* * *

Stiles stared at the building obviously nerved about the whole thing, "Not getting second thoughts, are you?" He questioned, taking a stand by Stiles.

"I was actually thinking how much I hate this place," Stiles told him, eyeing the building. "Last time I was here, before all this happened, I almost died." She crossed her arms, "I can't believe this place is a medical establishment."


	9. Amplification (1)

**Okay guys so there won't be an update next week due to it being my birthday (happy birthmas to me). With that said enjoy whatever holiday you celebrate and I'll see you next year!**

The Beast of Gevaudan jumped in the middle of a dark road and took off running. Sirens could be heard in the distance, following close behind. A group of Sheriff's vehicles were racing down the road with Stiles and Derek close behind in the jeep. Stiles was listening on the conversations on the police radio.

The voice of Deputy Clark was the first to report, "Unit 5 heading northwest on Crescent." She reported through the channel, "Reporting an _incredibly_ large something."

Another unit vouched for her, "Unit 9 to dispatch." They responded, "I think I've got eyes on the same thing. It's some kind of rabid animal."

Deputy Clark shook her head, remembering what she saw at the telecom station, "Unit 5 to 9. Trust me, that's no animal."

* * *

In another location, amid the current high-speed chase, there appeared to be a multi-car pileup with Deputy Strauss being the only officer on the scene, "Unit 6 to dispatch." He reported through his radio, "We have a situation downtown involving multiple fatalities."

"Copy. Medics on the way." Dispatch informed him, "Do you have a perp in sight Unit 6?"

Deputy Strauss shook his head, seeing nothing or no one insight, "Negative. Looks like a 1091-E, Animal Attack."

"10-4. Can you say what kind of animal?"

Stiles chose now intervene, knowing what exactly could've caused the pile, "All units stay back. Do not engage." Stiles responded through the radio in the jeep, "I repeat. Do not engage."

"Stiles! Get off the radio." Sheriff Stilinski demanded, but warned his deputies, "All unit alert. Wait for backup. Repeat. No one goes near this thing."

Deputy Clark radioed back in her status, "Unit 5 reporting a sighting off Hill Road southbound."

Unit 9 radioed back in as well, "Unit 9. I've got it turning off Oak Ridge, southbound on Beachwood."

"All units. This is Dispatch." Dispatch informed them, "We've got a 911 call with an _additional_ sighting on Mitcham."

At the news, the Sheriff pushed the accelerator further in his own cruiser.

* * *

Back at the jeep, Stiles pushed down on the breaks. Derek looked over at Stiles, seeing the calculating expression, "What are you thinking?"

"I think I know where it's going." Stiles answered and reached for the radio, "Dad."

"Stiles get off this channel!" The Sheriff demanded once again.

"Dad just listen to me." Stiles countered back, "He's headed for the hospital. All right?" Stiles shared, "He's headed for Beacon Memorial." Placing down the radio and grabbing onto Derek, "We gotta get to Scott."

* * *

At the hospital, alarms were beeping while Melissa and Scott were evacuating patients, "Again, this is a Code White, a full hospital evacuation." Melissa stated over the PA system, "All critical patients will be taken by ambulance to Hill Valley."

Scott stood with the door opened to patients and doctors stream out the emergency room entrance as a series of loud booms shook the building.

From the nurse's station, Melissa left her position when she heard twisting metal and additional crashes that seemed to be very close. The elevator doors opened as people run screaming, as the sound of a low growl seemed to come through the walls. She ran for the exit.

* * *

Taking Stiles' word on it, Sheriff immediately radioed the other deputies, "Unit 5. Clark, I need eyes on Parrish." But none of the deputies responded to the request, "Does anyone have Parrish's 20?"

Dispatch was the only one to respond, "All units. We have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire _running_ into Beacon Memorial."

"Clark disregard."

* * *

When the Sheriff arrived at the hospital, he found Stiles and Derek waiting for him with Stiles appearing to be rather annoyed with her arm crossed while Derek appeared to be just fine with his daughter's current demeanor. The sound of a roar could be heard from the outside.

No words were needed as the three of them hurried into the hospital and heard the loud growls coming from another floor as Scott appeared from around a corner, showing no signs of being hurt.

Without even thinking, Stiles launched at Scott, nearly taking Derek to the floor due to Derek bonding the two together. She gripped Scott into a tight hug, "You're okay."

Scott was surprised at the reaction, but it doesn't stop him from returning the gesture, "Yeah, I'm fine." He voiced obviously confused, "They're on the fourth floor."

When they got to the fourth floor, charred bits were scattered across the floor as some parts of the hallway were still burning. The Sheriff, armed with his gun, and Scott took the lead, while Derek and Stiles brought up the rear. The growling seemed to have stopped, but it was unusually silent.

Just as they were about to turn a corner a flaming body flew past them and smacked against the wall. It's Parrish with his flames disappearing followed a few seconds later by the fire in his eyes. He seems to be dazed, "Parrish?" The Sheriff called out to him, rushing to his aide, "You okay? Deputy!"

While Derek, Stiles, and the Sheriff were checking on Parrish, Scott noticed the beast tracks in blood on the floor. As he followed them, the tracks transformed from being clawed feet to bloody shoe prints.

* * *

Deaton slid a folder towards Derek and Stiles, who both gave him a confused expression, "What I'm about to show you isn't supposed to exist."

He opened the file and inside of it were pictures and records of experimentations, "This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack's time as Chief Medical Officer of Eichen House." The pictures revealed to be a series of dead creatures, "To call it _human_ experimentation would be charitable."

One picture caught Stiles' eye. It's one of a woman with a hole in the middle of her forehead. Until like the other pictures, this woman had no facial distortion, "A Banshee."

Deaton nodded his head, "She died screaming."

"So, he drilled holes into their heads?" Derek questioned, "All of them?"

"That was the experimentation part." Deaton clarified, "He did it to Werewolves, Banshees, Wendigos, any creature he could get his hands on." He shared, "And Valack found that trepanation would initially _heighten_ their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained."

"So, he wants to make Landon _more_ powerful." Derek guessed.

Stiles looked at the pictures in horror, "Except he's going to end up like them."

"Worse, actually." Deaton told them, earning him more alarming expressions, "Landon's abilities were already _exceptional_ , to begin with." He explained, "Putting a hole in his head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor."

"He'll hear _everything_." Stiles surmised.

"Every death, every dying scream, all at _once_." Deaton expressed.

"That's going to kill him."

"Not only that..." Deaton hesitated to say, "His own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around him as well."

* * *

Stiles went to the one person who could help, but unfortunately, not even the Sheriff was able to do anything, even after Stiles had shared the new information, "She's the only person who can check him out of Eichen House."

"Can't we get a court order or something?" Stiles pressed urgently.

" _Technically_ , trepanation is still considered a medical procedure." The Sheriff explained, "A judge would have to declare Natalie unfit, which isn't likely." He pointed out, "It could all take months."

"So, you're saying there's nothing we can do," Stiles replied absolutely horrified at the thought.

"I'm saying there's nothing we can do..." The Sheriff said, before looking around them and leaned into Stiles' ear, " _Legally_."

"You serious?" Stiles questioned him, getting the subtle hint.

While the Sheriff appeared to still be unsure, he does give a weak head nod.

* * *

Stiles placed multiple blueprints of the Eichen House building, on the dining room table at the McCall house. Scott, Kira, Micah, and Liam do not question the acquisition of the prints.

"There's four steps." Stiles told them, "We get into Eichen, we get into the Closed Unit, we get Landon, get out."

"And we have to do it all of this _while_ getting past orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a Mountain Ash barrier." Micah reminded Stiles, since literally everyone, except Stiles, couldn't get past the barrier, "You have a plan for all of that, right?"

Stiles showed them a badge, "I stole this off an orderly." Stiles shared, "But it's useless 'cause they reset the codes each night."

"So why did you take it?" Scott questioned.

"I'm getting to that." Stiles told him, "The only way to get Landon out of Eichen is to make that key card work again."

" _How_ are you going to do that?" Micah questioned.

"We're getting to that, okay, just listen." Stiles told them, "I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago, there was a brownout and the security system rebooted. During a reboot, all the key cards _revert_ to a default code."

"So, if we trigger a reboot..." Liam spoke, trying to piece together what Stiles was saying.

"The card goes back to the _default_ code." Stiles explained, "It works again."

"How are we going to _cause_ a brownout?" Kira questioned.

"That's _your_ part." Stiles told her, getting a wide-eyed expression, "You're going to _draw_ power from the main line. But _only_ enough to cause the brownout." Stiles explained, "Not a blackout. Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown which would be bad." Remembering a personal experience at Eichen House, "Very, very bad." Stiles pointed at an area on the blueprint, "There's an electrical room behind the reception counter. The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen."

"Okay, slight problem." Kira said with hesitation, "I don't know how to do that."

"That's okay." Stiles assured her, "You have time to practice."

"Let's say all this goes perfectly." Micah voiced, "How does a brownout get us into the Closed Unit of Eichen?"

"The system takes five minutes to reboot." Scott spoke, "In that five minutes all the alarms will be turned off and the key card should work." He explained, "Liam, you and I get Stiles to the gate of the Closed Unit." He directed towards his beta.

"But after that, I'm on own." Stiles noticed a look of protest forming on Liam's face, "You can't get past the Mountain Ash barrier." Stiles reminded him, not giving Liam a chance to protest vocally.

"And when we're gone, all anyone's going to think is that there was a reboot of the security system caused by a brownout." Scott summed up the place.

"Uh, any questions?"

"How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?" Liam questioned them not hiding the doubt in his tone.

"What's our worst-case scenario?" Micah questioned just as doubtful.

"What if I can't do it?" Kira reminded them.

Stiles took all their doubts into consideration, "Okay, _undoubtedly_ , a lot could go wrong."

" _Everything_ could go wrong," Micah muttered loud enough to be heard.

Stiles sighed, knowing it was a possibility and looked at Scott, giving him a nudge on his side. Scott gave a confused look until Stiles tilted her head towards the doubtful trio, "Guys, if we don't do this, we lose Landon." Scott prompted them, "He's going to die in there tonight."

"And he might take a lot of innocent people with him." Stiles finished.

* * *

Doctor Valack and Nurse Cross walked down an unused, leaky Eichen House corridor. From a storage locker, Valack retrieved something that was similar to being a mask of one of the Dread Doctors. It was broken and burned.

"Have you ever actually put that thing on someone?" Cross questioned him.

"Not in years." Valack admitted, admiring the mask, "Close the doors, would you?"

Cross does as direct, "How do you know it still works?" He questioned with doubt.

"I don't." Valack answered stepping close behind Cross, "I suppose we should give it a try."

Valack says he hasn't put the mask on anyone in years. Nurse Cross expresses doubt that the mask will still work.

Valack slammed it down on his head. He convulsed and screamed as the indistinct voices in his head continued to get louder and louder. However, this lasted only for a few moments before his screams stopped.

* * *

In a biology lab at the school, Micah handed Kira a lightbulb, giving her an expectant gaze, "What?" Kira questioned him.

"Do it." He responded, indicating at the bulb in her hand, "Do your thing."

Kira shook her head, "What _thing_?" She placed the bulb on the table, "I don't have a thing."

"You did it before." Micah reminded her, "You had to learn how, right?"

"Actually, no." Kira corrected him, "It just happened."

Micah gave a confused expression, "How'd you learn to fight with a sword?"

"That just kind of happened too."

Micah shrugged his shoulders, "So you've _never_ worked for anything." Kira nodded agreeing to the whole thing, "Cheater cheater, pumpkin eater." He said in a sing-song voice.

Kira looked slightly offended and amused, " _This_ wasn't my idea." She reminded him, picking up the bulb as for an example. "How are we even getting past the front gate?"

"I have a guy on the inside." Micah replied, "And stop changing the subject. Do your thing."

Kira exhaled as she focused on using her power. The sound of electricity humming filled the classroom as the lightbulb began to flicker on and off. This only lasted a second before it lit up completely before shattering, "It didn't work." Kira said with disappointment, staring at her now empty hand.

She then looked up at Micah, who has a shard of glass embedded in his head. Kira at least looked alarmed, while Micah looked unaffected.

He plucked the shard gingerly from his head, "No, it didn't." He agreed, taking out a fresh light bulb for them to try again.

* * *

Melissa McCall retrieved body bags for Scott and Liam from the hospital morgue, "Just promise you're not coming back in one of these."

"We're coming back with Landon," Scott assured her.

"Okay. We still don't know who's actually doing this." Liam voiced, "Who the Beast is."

"We'll find out."

"You think it's someone we know?" Melissa questioned.

"I hope not," Scott admitted.

"You think he even knows he's doing it?" Liam offered.

"How are you so sure it's a he?" Melissa questioned the younger werewolf.

Melissa was being brusque with Liam and he noticed, "You still mad at me?"

"No." Melissa told him, stepping closer to him, "But if you try to kill my son again, I'll put you in one of these myself."

As she walked away, Liam whispered, "She's still mad."

Scott nodded.

* * *

Derek and Stiles cornered Parrish inside the Sheriff's office, "That's the worst plan I've ever heard." Parrish told Stiles, the moment Stiles told him the plan of getting Landon out of Eichen House.

"Okay, the plan is perfect and it'll work perfectly," Stiles retorted, "Especially if you agree to drive the van."

Parrish still didn't seem too convinced of the entire thing, "Is the Sheriff on board with this?"

"How do you think I got the keys?"

"I thought you stole them."

Stiles gave an acknowledging head tilt, "While that's a perfectly _reasonable_ assumption, I did not steal them. And we need you because all the Eichen guards know all the Sheriff's Deputies, okay." Stiles reiterated, "We need a _real_ deputy."

"I realized my mistake _after_ I had finished saying it." Derek groaned, hearing the shade Stiles had thrown.

"Wait, _you're_ okay with this?" Parrish questioned him.

"And one who won't _ask_ questions," Stiles said, out-speaking Derek.

Parrish stared at the couple, "It's not safe to bring me along." Parrish stated, "I'm dangerous."

"So is the _giant_ murdering werewolf that's killed over 30 people," Stiles counterclaimed, "But somehow didn't kill you."

* * *

The biology lab was covered in broken lightbulbs with Micah now wearing goggles and sitting a few feet away from Kira, "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Did your mother really try to kill you?"

Micah doesn't miss a beat, "Did your mother try to leave you in the desert with Skinwalkers?"

"Are you really going to try to kill her first?" Micah doesn't answer the question, but instead removed his goggles, "Why'd you take off the goggles?"

"Because this time you're gonna do it." Micah answered, getting up and moving closer to Kira, "And it's gonna work. Because this is the only way we're getting Landon out of Eichen House."

Kira focused again. This time the bulb dims significantly, "Kira, it's working." Micah said with relief.

But as soon as Micah pointed out, Kira lost control and the bulb flashed brightly just before breaking as it did previously. The lost control doesn't stop there when the sound of electricity hummed loudly just before all the lights inside the classroom burst.

Kira and Micah look around them in awe, "We should go." Kira stated, seeing the mess that had been created.

"Yeah." Micah agreed as they beat a hasty retreat.

After they exited the biology classroom, Corey became visible against the blackboard. He had been spying on them the whole time.

* * *

While Micah and Kira were escaping from their mess they left behind in the classroom, Stiles shared what was going on in the investigation of the shoe prints left after the beast transformed back into a human at the hospital with Scott in the library, "Kind of mystified about how giant clawed werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers." Stiles concluded.

"Argent said it wouldn't be like anything we've ever seen before." Scott brought up.

"Did he say it was going to _defy_ the laws of physics?" Stiles questioned back. Before doing an about-face, "What are you doing here?" Stiles questioned.

Scott turned his head and could see that Theo was in the library with them, "I still need to graduate."

"No. No." Stiles replied in a very calm manner, taking a stand in front of Scott, "What you _need_ is to be _beaten_ severely with a _lead_ pipe wrapped in barbed wire..."

Theo made the effort of at least looking guilty, "Okay, I admit that mistakes were made."

"Murders." Stiles corrected him, "Some _murders_ were made."

"You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II?" Theo questioned, "They knew how to make it through a Russian winter."

Stiles looked rather unimpressed, "That it? Okay. Thank you, Theo. Very informative."

Reflexively, Stiles grabbed Scott by his hand and began moving them along, "If you're planning to break Landon out of Eichen House," Theo called to them, causing Scott to stop him and Stiles from going any farther, "You still need to get past the Mountain Ash."

"I can make it through," Stiles answered in retaliation.

Theo doesn't pay Stiles any attention, but rather set his sights on Scott, "Scott can't."

Now it was Scott's turn to be suspicious of Theo, "What do you really want?" Scott questioned him.

"I know you saw the fresco." Theo referred from the Dread Doctor's lair, "Two _seriously_ pissed off creatures, the Hellhound and the Beast, fighting over a pile of dead bodies." He reminded him, "I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple." He shared, "I can get you to Landon." He boldly walked in between them, "Or we can see _who_ gets to him first." He stared at Stiles.

Stiles in return gave him a hard stare before a look realization took place, "He's right." Stiles said in an obvious tone, surprising Scott in the process. Stiles moved away Scott, giving him a look of confliction, "None of you can make it past the Mountain Ash barrier. Only chimeras."

"Stiles-" Scott started to say, but Stiles silenced him a hand.

"It's the only way to get Landon out," Stiles stressed, taking a stand by Theo. Theo seemed surprised at the action, "Theo can get to him without the Mountain Ash hassle."

Theo gave Scott a look of satisfaction before he placed his arm over Stiles' shoulder and lead them out the library, leaving Scott alone.

* * *

The Sheriff was trying to convince Natalie Martin to get Landon out of Eichen House, however, she wasn't having it, "I appreciate you sharing your thoughts, but if you don't mind, I have recommendations to write."

"Natalie, you know what's going on." He told her, "You know about the Closed Unit in Eichen House. And you know what's down there."

"I know how to _survive_ in Beacon Hills." She corrected him, "That's what I know."

"Then just check on him." He pressed, "What if I'm right?"

Natalie finally gave him her full attention, "You know, my mother-in-law, Lorraine, predicted her wife's death." She shared, "And when I was in college, I was overcome with this feeling that something terrible was happening to my sister. When I called her, she was in the hospital with a burst appendix." She related, "These moments happen for everyone. And you know what they're called?"

" _Undeniable_ proof of the supernatural?"

"Coincidence."

This doesn't discourage the Sheriff as he handed her an envelope, "Take a look at this." She opened the file and it was filled with Valack's experiments, "It might expand your definition of, uh, coincidence."


	10. Amplification (2)

Later, Micah and Kira finally joined Scott, "She took out the whole school?" Scott questioned with admiration.

"She took out the whole _grid_." Micah enthused.

However, Kira was the one who still wasn't in full belief with herself, "Look, I failed _every_ single practice try." She told Scott, "This isn't going to work." She remained adamant, "How far can we get without the brownout?"

Scott answered, "The front door."

Kira stared at her boyfriend with his belief, "Scott, we went through _boxes_ of light bulbs." She stated.

"It doesn't matter." Scott assured her, "You can do this." He encouraged her, "The key card won't work unless there's a reboot. And there's no reboot without a brownout." He pointed out, "I _know_ you can do this." He glanced Micah for back-up, "Do you think she can't?"

" _I'm_ the one who's going to be _locked_ in an electrical room with _her_." Micah voiced in defense, arms crossed. Scott gave him a nudge on his side, "You can do it." He told Kira halfheartedly.

Kira looked among the two, "You guys are all crazy." She told them with Micah agreeing with her, "We're gonna die." She crossed her arms. She indicated down the hall at Stiles and Theo walking down the hall together, "Especially if Stiles is siding with Theo."

* * *

Outside in the school parking lot, Stiles stood beside Theo's truck, arms crossed, looking very peeved. Theo walked up with a curious expression with a smile mixed in, "I didn't think you'd actually do that."

Stiles sent him a frown, "I hate you so much right now." She automatically said to him, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"No one said that you had to take my side." He pointed out. Stiles remained silent, "You can't still hate me." Theo answered, before turning to see Scott standing by the doors watching them, "Especially, if I'm trying to help you out with Landon."

"You are the reason he's in Eichen House in the first place," Stiles countered angrily, "I'm just making sure you don't stick your claws where they don't belong."

"What about after?" Stiles gave a cautious look, "What are you going to do after we get Landon out?"

"I'm not going to do anything." She answered simply, earning herself a curious look from Theo, "You said you and Scott's pack are going to have to work together on stopping the Beast." She closed her locker, "Last I checked, I'm not part of his or yours."

* * *

Later that evening, at Eichen House, Kira and Micah walked in with a large group of visitors. They hid around the corner from the reception desk, "Please remember to follow visitor procedure." The receptionist told the visitors, "Eichen House has a wide range of patients and we cannot guarantee the safety of those who deviate from the rules."

Parrish drove the van up to the guard shack, "Delivery to the morgue." Parrish explained to the guard on duty.

"I don't see you on the list."

"You heard about the animal attacks, right?" He questioned, "The hospital ran out of refrigerated drawers and Eichen's got the only other up-to-code morgue in the county."

However, the guard was skeptical, "Let's have a look."

"I don't think you want to do that." Parrish warned, "The stench back there almost made me pass out while driving."

"Open the back of the van, please." Parrish sighed and got out of the van, "I'll need to log the names off the toe tags."

"There's significant decomp." Parrish told him, opening the back, "They were found in the county tunnels way past rigor." He unzipped one and the guard nearly gagged in an instant before he could fully write down the name on the tag at the site of one of the bags containing a badly decomposed and smell body.

Parrish moved to open another one, "No, no." The Guard told quickly, "Go, just go."

Once inside the morgue, Scott and Liam unzipped their body bags, "Never again." Liam breathed out, stepping out of his bag only to fall to the floor.

Scott helped him to the floor and looked at his watch, which read 7:15, "Fifteen minutes." Scott told him, "Starting now."

* * *

 _Scott and the others are already inside Eichen House…You know you can turn around right now and join them._

 _I can't do that._ Stiles answered as Theo was leading her somewhere with a blindfold on. _Despite having a head start Theo's going to get to Landon first. I can just feel it._ Theo helped Stiles with a step-down. _There's no way he knows what Valack's doing_.

"You okay?" Theo questioned breaking into the conversation.

"I'm blindfolded." Stiles answered as she could feel the surface becoming flat, "My senses don't peak as well as yours do. So no, I'm not okay."

"You haven't shifted yet."

"That's because I'm not in danger." Stiles could practically sense the expression that Theo was giving her, "Yeah, considering the company that I'm in it surprises me too."

"We're almost there."

 _I need to figure out why's he so interested in him_

 _He probably thinks what we're all thinking_. Derek guessed _That Landon's got something_ bigger _to do with this._

 _That maybe he's the only one who can save us._

The blindfold was finally removed and Stiles could finally see. Which didn't do her much good considering how she had no idea where the hell she was in the first place. She did see the familiar faces of Theo's pack, but it seemed that they had a guest hooked up to a machine.

"Blind Alpha." Stiles noticed taking a step towards him, "You must be Deucalion."

Deucalion turned his head at the sound of Stiles' voice, "Stiles Stilinski, the human mated to a werewolf." He recognized, "The girl who challenged three Alphas and managed to survive."

"I thought you had your sight back?"

"It was a temporary fix." Deucalion explained, "Why don't you come closer and I'll explain it to you."

"Actually," Theo said, stopping Stiles from taking a step closer, "We have something that needs to be done before you two start fighting."

Stiles simply stared at Theo, "You're an idiot."

"You should be nice to him, considering how he's helping you out," Tracy commented, taking a stand by Theo's side.

"I am being nice." Stiles answered, eyeing the Kanima Chimera, "Have I stabbed you? No."

Tracy made a low hissing sound, "That's enough." Theo interrupted, "We need to get to Landon before Valack does more harm than good.

Josh pointed at Stiles, "Wait, aren't you part of Scott's pack?"

"Does it look like I'm part of his pack," Stiles answered automatically. No one said anything, not even Deucalion who seemed in to be interested in what was happening, "Now if you're done interrogating me we need to move."

* * *

A naked person was walking through the Eichen House lobby, "Not again, Nelson." Orderly Schrader commented, armed with his taser.

"It's natural," Nelson claimed.

"So is 50,000 volts," Schrader claimed, charging up the taser. Nelson took off running with Schrader giving chase.

Kira and Micah used the direction to enter the office being the desk and found the electrical box, attached to the wall.

"That was easy," Kira commented.

"Don't get too excited." Micah warned her, "Getting out's the hard part." He looked at his watch, "Twelve minutes." Kira pulled off a cover on the wall revealing wires, "Okay, Kira. You can do this."

* * *

In the van, with 10 and a half minutes left on his timer, Parrish noticed that he was attracting unwanted attention from a group of guards.

Meanwhile, Scott and Liam waited as the silhouettes of the guards to disappear from the other side before they could exit the morgue.

* * *

"I think it's these." Kira claimed, looking through the box, "But they're covered in rubber."

Micah produced a pair of scissors and moved to cut the wires, but Kira stopped him, "You want to electrocute yourself?"

"I'll heal."

"Not if you die."

Micah decided to use his claws and sliced through the covering on the wires. He received a shock and his fingers were blackened and smoking, "I didn't die." Micah voiced, "Four minutes."

* * *

On their way to Landon, Scott and Liam were forced to stop because two orderlies were still in the hallway ahead of them. They quick hid behind the corner, "What are they doing there?" Liam questioned.

"I don't know." Scott peered around the corner and the orderlies remained unmoved, "According to Stiles, their rounds should've ended five minutes ago."

"I can take them." Liam offered eagerly.

"No one's taking anyone." Scott told him, "How much time?"

"Three minutes." Liam shared, looking at the time on his phone, "I'll just knock them out and hide the bodies."

"Did you take the doctor?" A voice questioned them. Across from them, was a patient in a glass cell.

"What?"

"Did you take the doctor?" The patient repeated, "I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8 am, 15 milligrams at 1 pm, and no more than 20 at dinner." He told them.

"We'll get the doctor..." Scott offered to keep them quiet.

"Dr. Fenris. Dr. Fenris." The patient repeated while sobbing, "They took Dr. Fenris."

* * *

Kira hadn't had a move in touching the wiring and Micah could sense her hesitation, "I can smell how nervous you are."

"Not helping."

"Okay. You can do this." Micah tried, "It's just like we practiced."

"You mean like when I caused a major blackout?"

Micah shook his head, "Not like that, no." He looked at the time, "Ten seconds. Nine, eight..."

"Please stop counting," Kira begged as she took hold on the wires, but nothing has happened.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Because I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

* * *

The patient hadn't left Scott and Liam alone, "I haven't had my medication." He told them, "I need to see the doctor." Getting more agitated, the patient then gets louder with his statement, "They took Dr. Fenris."

The orderlies from down the hall turned their attention to them, but they didn't bother moving. "Hey, somebody shut him up." One of them said.

"I need to see the doctor." The patient cried.

"Shut him up." Liam hissed lowly at his Alpha.

However, Scott was hesitant and the patient was getting more upset, causing the guards to head in their direction, "Scott do something." Liam urged at him.

Scott flashed his red eyes and fangs and the patient got quiet, backing away with a whimper.

Scott peered around the corner once more as the orderlies took a side door down the hall and were gone, "Come on."

* * *

At three minutes after 8, "Kira, nothing's happening." Micah pointed out.

"I'm _aware_ of that." Kira countered with an obvious tone, "I don't want to lose control because I'm scared I might fry the entire system." She released the wiring.

"Stop worrying about what you might do." Micah ordered, getting Kira's attention, "This isn't about you or me." He told her, "It's about Landon. We're here to _save_ Landon." He lamented strongly, "We're here to save our friend."

Kira took Micah's words to heart as she touched the wiring once more. Lightning automatically flashed from the wires and ran across Kira's hands., "It's working." Micah realized as the lights began to dim and the sound computers rebooting filled the room. He rushed to a computer that was giving off the notification of the system rebooting, "Keep going." Micah encouraged her.

Kira does keep going, but what Micah doesn't see is that Kira's eyes began to glow orange as she absorbed the electrical power.

* * *

Scott and Liam stopped in their pursuit as the lights around them began to flicker, "She did it." Scott realized, "Kira did it."

"Five minutes to get to Landon." Liam told him as they hurry to the final gate, only to discover something was missing, "Where's the card reader? It should be here." Liam panicked slightly, "It has to be here."

"They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through." Scott realized.

"Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key?" Liam questioned with anxiety, "Are you kidding me? The one person who could get through isn't even here with us."

"We don't need a key." Scott told him, taking a hold of Liam, "We don't need Stiles," Liam gave him a questioning expression, "Not if we can break it down."

* * *

Theo's pack and Stiles stood on the outside of Eichen House. Stiles stared at the building obviously nerved about the whole thing, "Not getting second thoughts, are you?" Theo questioned, taking a stand by Stiles.

"I was actually thinking how much I hate this place," Stiles told him, eyeing the building. "Last time I was here before all this happened, I almost died." She crossed her arms, "I can't believe this place is a medical establishment."

"You're going to be fine." Theo assured, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "You know why?"

Stiles continued staring at the building, "Because you have a secret plan that I don't know about?"

Theo huffed a laugh at the statement, "It's because I'm going to be with you." This prompted Stiles to shift focus away from the building and see Theo giving a soft expression. Before she could question the look, the sound of Tracy taking down one of the guards at the main gate, "You should probably get moving."

"So, that's how you planned on getting inside." Stiles told him, "Definitely not going to go unnoticed or anything."

* * *

In Theo's lair, Hayden was watching over Deucalion, "Do I make you nervous?" He questioned the young chimera.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?" Hayden questioned as she sat on the far side of the room.

"Well, I thought it would be politer to ask." Deucalion offered, "But yes, a girl your age shouldn't have a resting heart rate of 110 beats per minute." He told her, "How about you unshackle me from this thing and we'll both be a little more at ease?"

Hayden gave him a challenging look, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Since I highly doubt you want me to answer that question honestly, let me propose an alternative." He offered, "You set me free and I'll tell you a secret about those talons sitting in that jar over there." Hayden looked over at the jar, that sat on the table, "I may be blind, but my other senses paint a very _detailed_ picture. I know the talons were created by the Dread Doctors."

"So…"

"So, Theo believes he can fit them onto his own claws like a couple of press-on nails?" He questioned, "Use them to siphon the power from the Beast?" He laughed at the idea, "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dread Doctors would have designed those talons with a specific frequency." He explained, "For a specific person. As a genetic Chimera, I would've thought you'd understand how often the body _rejects_ an organ."

"Especially from an outside donor." Hayden answered, remembering her own mediation that she used to take, "If he puts them on, then..."

"Yes, Hayden." Deucalion told her, "They'll kill him."

* * *

Josh disarmed one guard by grabbing his taser and absorbing the electricity from it and then used the absorbed electricity, shocking him unconscious.

Scott and Liam were exhausted from trying to push the gate opened, "There's too much Mountain Ash." Scott said tiredly.

Liam stared at the gate getting more agitated that they haven't made any progress. He looked at his hands as if they had an answer for him, which gave him an idea, "Hit me."

Scott was still recovering from their attempt in opening the gate, "What?"

"Hit me." Liam repeated, "I'll get angry then I'll get stronger." Scott gave him a confused look, "I tried to take your powers." Liam reminded Scott, "I tried to kill you. Hit me." Scott doesn't even make a move to hit him, "I left you for dead." Liam reminded him, "I _wanted_ you dead." This seemed to work as Scott does punch Liam.

While Scott was shocked in his action, Liam was all for it, "Do it again." Liam encouraged him, "It's gotta be _harder_ than that."

Scott no longer holds back as he repeatedly punched Liam over and over. Feeding off of Liam's anger, Scott began to feel a certain burst of power, as did Liam, as their eyes glowed their respected colors, "You angry?" Scott questioned his beta.

Liam growled in response, "Let's do this."

Suitably angry, the pair attacked the gate again. This time Scott and Liam both managed to knock the gate right off its hinges.

The Alpha and Beta high-five each other at the result, "Now we just got to get passed the mountain ash."

* * *

Stiles managed to place herself right in Landon's room and rushed over to his side, "Stiles..." Landon breathed out with worry, "You can't be here." Landon shared, even though Stiles was staring at the bloodied pillow Landon's head was laying on. Stiles could see that there's a small trepanation hole in Landon's head, "You're going to die if you stay." He warned, finally getting Stiles' attention, "All of you."

* * *

Micah and Kira cracked the door of the office opened and could see a couple of guards walking into the lobby, "Those guards shouldn't be there." Micah whispered to Kira.

"We could get past them," Kira assured.

A voice from one of the Guard's radio came through, "Perimeter security, check in please." However, when there wasn't an answer, "Perimeter, do you copy?"

"We could." Micah agreed, "But we don't want to set off any alarm until Landon is out." They closed the door.

* * *

Despite Landon's warning, Stiles started to frantically undo the restraints. While doing so, Landon could sense a familiar presence getting closer to them, "Stiles, he's coming." He warned.

"Landon, I'm not leaving you here." Stiles admonished at him.

"You have to," Landon stated, sadly. Finally causing Stiles to stop and give him a look of determination, while Landon gave her a sad expression.

"Stiles," Landon this time now begged, "Go. _Please_."

When Valack walked his way into Landon's cell, it appeared to empty with Landon staring up at the ceiling. However, unknown to Valack, Stiles was hiding behind a gate close to Landon's cell.

* * *

From their hiding spot inside the office, Kira and Micah could hear Orderly Schrader talking, "Visiting hours are well past over."

"We're not here to visit." A voice they recognized answered.

"They're here," Kira whispered.

Outside in the lobby, Theo has taken his spot in front of his pack, "We're here for Landon Martin." He told the man.

Schrader looked uncomfortable with a mix of slightly being terrified. Without wasting a second, Theo grabbed the man and pulled him through the front desk window, throwing him onto the floor.

* * *

Outside in the van, Parrish's eyes glowed orange.

Natalie Martin arrived at Eichen House and tried the buzzer, "Hello, this is Natalie Martin." She spoke into the speaker, "I need to see my son immediately." She received no answer and pulled on the gate causing it to open.

As she walked up the building she noticed a bloody guard laying on the ground.

* * *

When Micah and Kira get to the lobby, Micah checked on the unconscious Schrader while Kira began to spark as the excess energy in her system began to fire off just like the last time she was at Eichen for an extended period of time, "It's started." Kira realized.

"We need to get you out of here," Micah told her.

"What about the others?"

"They should already be back at the morgue." He reminded her, "Let's go."

* * *

From her spot, Stiles could hear Dr. Valack continuing to question Landon, "It was more than a symbol, wasn't it?" Dr. Valack questioned Landon, "It was a _promise_ to _reunite_ them."

"Yes."

"But has Scott done it yet?" He wondered, "Will he be coming for you?"

They could hear a gate buzzer down the hall, "Someone's coming." Landon answered him, "But it's not Scott."

* * *

Scott and Liam were trying to power through the Mountain Ash that was still covering the halls, "We're never going to get through." Scott grunted as they trudged through the doorframe.

"You've gotten through it before, though, right?" Liam questioned him.

"Ah, it was a life and death situation."

"And this isn't?" Liam challenged.

"This isn't just a _circle_." Scott explained, "There's Mountain Ash in _half_ the building. Stiles and Landon had five minutes to get in and out." He reminded him, "It's been almost ten. The reboot's over. And the key card doesn't work anymore." He pulled up his shirt to reveal the wound on his stomach, that still hasn't healed, but still looked like a ragged hole.

Liam look behind Scott gave a nonchalant expression, "And then there are the four security guards."

"What guards?"

The sound of a gate buzzing caught Scott's attention, he could see four guards appeared from various corners of the hall armed with taser sticks, "Those guards."

* * *

Stiles was peeking from around the corner, seeing Tracy with Valack against the wall, "He doesn't look good." Tracy noted, looking at Landon.

"He has a _hole_ in his head." Corey counterclaimed, "It's _not_ a good look for anyone."

Theo said the one thing that everyone can agree on, "I can't _believe_ this is actually a medical establishment." Theo scoffed, "Pick him up." He ordered Josh, "We're getting him out of here."

"Now what would a pack of Chimeras want with _Reaper_?" He questioned, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I don't want a Reaper." Theo answered with a knowing smirk, "I'm looking for a _Hellhound_."

The sound of growling caught their attention and they see Parrish arriving as he burned through the wire mesh gate with his claws. His eyes glowed and his body was on fire. It appeared he now has lower fangs.

"I think you found one."

* * *

As Micah and Kira reached the morgue, sirens began to blare, "Lockdown." Micah realized as he rushed for the door handle but was shocked so severely he flew backward into Kira.

On the front porch, metal doors slammed down over the windows and the entrance blocking Natalie Martin from coming inside.

* * *

Scott and Liam were weakened and being beaten down by the guards and their tasers. Seeing his beta going down with sparked something inside Scott as he released a mighty roar.

The roar echoed through the facility; in morgue Micah's eyes automatically glowed blue, from her hiding spot Stiles' eyes glowed their own color and right beside Scott, Liam's eyes gave off their yellow color. All responding to the roar of their Alpha.

Feeling the connection of his pack, Scott then has a burst of strength. Liam followed suit and they overpowered their attackers, throwing them against the wall.

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (January 3rd)**

Theo shared, "You're right. I'm going to help Parrish stop the Beast. I will _take_ its power. And then I will _break_ its neck." He revealed, "So _maybe_ I'm not the good guy in your eyes, but I might end up being the guy that saves all your asses."

Stiles shoved him into the wall, eyes now glowing, "Our asses wouldn't need saving if your ass just stayed away from Beacon Hills." Stiles seethed

* * *

"You had a plan?" Landon questioned with surprise, "Bet Derek thought it was stupid."

Stiles laughed at the mentioning, "Yeah. It was good on paper." Stiles admitted, "Not too much in _reality_."

Landon collapsed to the ground as the screams were continuing to overwhelm him, "I can't hold it."

"Landon..."

"Stiles, run!" Landon yelled as his vision began to blur from the screams.

Stiles does the opposite and instead placed both hands on Landon's head, eyes glowing, "NO!"


	11. Lie Ability (1)

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was having one of my moods and didn't feel like doing anything for real, so to make up for it I'll do another update on Saturday. I hope you enjoy!**

The Hellhound continued roaring while advancing towards the chimera pack, Theo grabbed Landon and placed his claws to his throat, "Back off." Theo ordered. However, the hellhound doesn't stop his advancement, "I said back off." Theo then clawed alongside Landon's neck, drawing blood, but even that doesn't stop the deputy.

Seeing that Jordan would not yield at all, Theo pressed his chimera pack, "Take him."

"The guy's on _fire_ ," Josh exclaimed with disbelief.

"You'll heal." Theo snapped, "Do it."

While Corey and Josh remained to be unsure, Tracy stepped up, eyes slit and claws ready. She rushed at the Hellhound, letting out a roar of her own as she plunged her claws into his stomach. Not only does the Hellhound not seem to notice, but it appeared as if her paralytic toxin had no effect on him.

With that being the obvious case, he took a hold of the hand in his stomach and pulled it out roughly by throwing Tracy into a plastic cell door effortlessly.

It happened on its own. One minute Stiles was peering around the corner, watching the Hellhound take on Theo's scared chimera pack and the next she was standing right in the front of it, "Um...down boy?" She squeaked slightly. The Hellhound made an annoyed growling sound and shoved her onto the floor, "Yeah, I didn't find that funny either."

"Help her." Theo directed to Josh. This time without hesitating Josh ripped away one of the electrical conduits, running the length of the hall and grabbed the exposed wires. He leaped over Stiles and reached out touching the Hellhound, but just like with Tracy, his powers have no effect and he gets punched right into a wall.

With Theo distracted, Dr. Valack plunged his trephination drill into the back of the chimera's leg, "Sorry Theo, but I'm not done with him yet." He apologized. He turned on the drill, causing Theo to cry out in pain as he released Landon and gets popped in the face with the handle, while Valack took hold of Landon.

Hearing Theo's screams of pain, Stiles turned her head to spot Valack attempting to sneak Landon away from the other side. Her eyes gave off a glow.

Instead of focusing on Stiles, the Hellhound wasn't done with his attack with Josh. He grabbed the chimera by the shirt and threw him onto the ground repeatedly. At one point during the beat down, Cory became visible and placed his hand around Jordan's wrist, preventing him from punching Josh in the face. This action seemed to halt the attack, which made Corey quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Dr. Valack was close to escaping with Landon from The Chimera Pack vs. The Hellhound battle in the hall, but before he could into the other hallway, Stiles appeared right in front them, blocking them, "You _shouldn't_ be using that in here." He warned.

Stiles made a knowing head nod, "You shouldn't be drilling holes into people's heads." Stiles counterclaimed, "Now, let him go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Valack claimed.

The sound of Corey screaming in terror as he was unexpectedly consumed in flames, interrupted their stand-off as he gets thrown in their direction.

Dr. Valack managed to move out the way of Corey's flying body, resulting in Stiles being thrown into a fence on impact, giving Dr. Valack a chance to escape with Landon.

From his place on the ground, as the Hellhound continued his advancement, Theo picked up a piece of electrical conduit pipe and hurled straight into the Hellhound's chest. It's proven effective as the fire subsided and Jordan's eyes revert to their natural color as he sank down to the floor.

Still in shock from the unexpected body slam, Stiles shoved off Corey and pursued Valack and Landon, "Hey!" Stiles called out to him, but the doctor kept moving through a doorway, taking Landon, "Landon!" Stiles cried out as Valack hurried the door closed. Stiles pulled the door, but it doesn't open, "Landon!"

* * *

 _Liam and Hayden are discussing Theo's plans for the beast, "Theo thinks he's gonna be able to take its power." Hayden tells him as they are hiding by the school buses._

 _Liam scoffs at the idea, "He's crazy." He says, "It's gonna rip his head off."_

" _But you think Scott can save everyone?" Hayden challenges him._

" _I know he can." Liam defends with certainty, "It's different now. I think dying did something to him."_

" _It did something to me, too." Hayden reminds him._

" _But none of it was good." He reminds her with her being forced into Theo's pack, "What if it happened again?" He questions, "What if you got hurt?" Hayden looks him with a soft expression, "What would you want me to do?"_

 _Hayden doesn't give him an answer as she gives him a simple kiss._

"Starting to question where your loyalties lie?" Deucalion questioned Hayden, breaking into her thoughts, "Or maybe you're starting to _understand_ your role."

"What role?"

"Why would Theo leave you here?" He questioned, "Why not leave Josh or Corey? You're stronger and faster than both. And more fearless."

"I know why I'm stuck here with you." She told him, "Because when it comes to Liam, I'm a liability."

"You could leave." He offered, "You could go off to help them. No one has to know."

"Except for you."

Deucalion laughed at the underlining meaning, "Oh, I'm no friend to Theo." He assured her, "You want to help Liam?" He questioned, "Worry _less_ about being a liability and _more_ of your ability to lie."

* * *

Still blocked by the Mountain Ash barrier, Scott grabbed one of the unconscious Eichen House guards' radio, "Does anyone have eyes on the Closed Unit?" He questioned, "I need a status report."

A voice on the other end answered, "It's a war zone down here."

It was clear, Scott had no idea to what he was doing, "Uh... 10-4." Scott answered, "And what about the patients? Landon Martin?"

The voice got suspicious of the question, "Who is this?"

"It's... Unit Nine."

"There is no Unit Nine." The voice radioed back, "Who is this? How did you get..."

Scott doesn't answer back as he crushed the radio and dropped it to the ground, "All right. We need to figure out another way to get into this Closed Unit."

"How do we get through the mountain ash?"

"I don't know yet." Scott admitted, "But there's somebody else here that might be able to help us."

"Who?"

"Meredith."

* * *

Stiles continued struggling against the door, that proven to be locked in the first attempt in opening it, "Let me try." A voice offered. Stiles turned back to see Theo and gave him an easy eye of distrust, "We're supposed to be working together, remember?" He reminded her.

Stiles moved out the way for Theo kick in the door, but he stepped aside and lets Stiles take the lead.

* * *

Kira and Micah were still trapped in the morgue and lightning cracked across Kira's body as she continued holding onto the cords, "I don't know how long I'm going to last." Kira groaned as she tried to tolerate the surges.

"How did you stop it before?"

"Scott carried me outside," She recalled, "Which _almost_ killed him."

Bolts of lightning then connected with metal objects in the room.

Seeing that the situation was about to be worse way fast, "Maybe we could try grounding you to something." Micah offered.

"You have a degree in electrical engineering?" Kira questioned, "'Cause I don't know how to do that." Another bolt of lightning shot from Kira's body striking close to Micah's feet. Micah jumped in surprised, "You have to get out of here."

"I can't leave you." Micah declared.

"I should've stayed in the desert with the Skinwalkers." Kira lamented, "I can't control this. I'm _never_ going to be able to."

"Kira, it worked." Micah encouraged her, "You saw it work. You _controlled_ it enough to cause the brownout." Micah pressed, "You can stop it."

Despite Micah's encouragement, Kira hasn't been able to gain control of the electricity, "I can't!" She cried out as revealing her orange eyes, "Micah, go!" She pleaded with the voice that wasn't hers.

* * *

Outside Eichen House, Natalie Martin was trapped. The gate was locked and electrified. She picked up one of the downed guard's taser stick appeared to be determined.

Inside, Scott and Liam found Meredith, "Meredith?" But she doesn't turn away from the wall she has been looking at, "Meredith?" Scott tried stepping to the room, "It's Scott. Scott McCall."

* * *

Theo and Stiles breezed through another hallway, "Stiles." Theo called, during the pursuit of Valack and Landon, "I want him out of here, too."

Stiles halted, giving him an appearance of suspicion, "What do you want?"

Theo appeared ready to give an answer, but he hesitated with, "What's the difference?" Theo questioned back, "I can find him. You can't."

Stiles, ready to comeback with a statement, picked up the sound of steam hissing not too far from them. Instead, Stiles followed the sound that ended up leading them into a bathroom filled with steam and half-naked cowering patients.

In the middle of the floor was a grate, "It leads to the tunnels, doesn't it?" Theo questioned.

"There're _miles_ of them." Stiles answered looking down, "They could be _anywhere_ by now."

* * *

"Hey. Meredith, can you hear me?" Meredith doesn't give him an answer, "We need your help. We're trying to find Landon." Not even mentioning Landon's name gave him a response, "We're trying to get him out of here."

Liam could that Scott's pleas weren't helping, "Scott, I think we better go."

Scott wasn't ready to give up yet, "Meredith, listen." He kneeled to her level, "There has to be another way to get to Landon." He pressed to her, "We can't get past the mountain ash. How do we find him?"

When it was clear that Meredith wasn't going to give him an answer, Scott got up ready to leave. As he does so, he could feel Meredith grab his hand and placed it on the back of her neck, "I could hurt you." However, Meredith pushed his fingers harder against her neck, "Okay." With a flick of his fingers, he inserted his claws into her neck.

* * *

Micah was still ducking for cover as Kira continued firing off bolts of electricity, but when the electricity bolts stopped firing Micah called out to her, "Kira?" He doesn't get a response and when he moved from his hiding spot, he could see Kira laying on the floor unconscious. He walked carefully over to her body, "Kira." With no response, he reached down to check her pulse when the sound of another voice filled the room.

"I wouldn't do that," Josh warned him, standing by the door of the morgue. Micah gave him an uneasy expression, "Electricity's still coming off her. I can feel it from here. I can help her."

Micah was immediately suspicious, "Why?"

"Because I need your help." Josh answered as he moved out of the doorway to show a badly burned Corey, "With him."

* * *

Now inside Meredith's mind, Scott followed Meredith down the corridors until they found Landon on his knees covering his ears.

In the real world, Liam was waiting as Scott stood rock still, his claws embedded in Meredith's neck. Just as luck would have it, two orderlies came from down the hall checking the cells. Moving quickly, Liam slammed the door to Meredith's cell and ripped off the electronic card reader, facing the two orderlies on his own.

Back inside Meredith's mind, Scott was witnessing Landon as he was trying to stop himself from hearing the screams inside his own head, "He doesn't have much time."

Scott watched horrified at the Reaper's obvious distress, "What's happening to him?" His questioned causing an echo between them.

"He's being consumed by his power." Meredith explained, "Dr. Valack thinks it's worth it if he can answer the question."

"What question?"

"Who is the Beast?"

Scott looked dumbfounded, "He can answer that?"

Meredith shook her head, "Not yet." She watched as Landon continued to fight against the nonstop screaming, "Not until the screams in his head are loud enough to kill him."

"How do I get to him?"

Meredith switched her gaze over to him, "You can't." She told him, "You won't be able to get past the mountain ash." She explained, causing a small facial feature of disappointment to settle on Scott's face, "But someone else might be able to."

"Who?"

"The Hellhound."

"You mean Parrish?"

"They're _connected_." She explained, "Find the Hellhound... and he'll find the Reaper."

* * *

Deucalion could pick up the sound of Hayden's phone continuous buzzing, "Five texts in two minutes?" He questioned with some interest, "Someone's trying to get your attention. Maybe you should go."

"I'm obviously not going anywhere." Hayden snapped at him, "Could you please shut the hell up?"

Deucalion seemed amused at the reaction, "I have a feeling you and I are going to be friends, Hayden." He told her, "I think we're going to discover a lot of common ground beneath our feet."

Her cell phone vibrated which seemed to motivate Hayden into injecting Deucalion with the Kanima venom first, "Now is that really necessary?" He questioned her after he felt the stick of the needle.

"It's Kanima Venom from Tracy." She told him, "Enough to paralyze you for a couple hours."

"If we're going to be friends, Hayden, you really need to learn to trust me," Deucalion told her as his breathing turned ragged.

She gave him a knowing smirk, "Now I trust you." She informed him just before leaving.

Scott removed his claws from Meredith's neck, but could still hear the whisper of her voice, "Save him."

The door slammed opened and a large, muscular guard stood there for a moment before collapsing forwarding to the room. Liam was standing behind him, "Is he out?" Liam questioned, tired from the fight.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Liam responded as he collapsed too.

* * *

Stiles and Theo were roaming through the tunnels. There was just one minor problem, "I thought you had his scent." Stiles snapped at Theo as they stopped wandering.

"I lost it."

"So, find it again."

Theo could sense Stiles' aggregation, "What do you smell down here, Stiles?"

"Chemicals and fecal matter." Stiles responded with a nose twitch, "Although, I'm sure the fecal matter is you." Stiles added without missing a beat.

"I smell it, too." Theo replied, dismissing the diss, "It's _all_ I can smell." He shared leaning against on the walls, "Which is why I'm trying something else. So, can you shut up and let me _concentrate_?"

Stiles eyed Theo jaws clenched switching from looking in the direction they came and farther down the direction they were heading, "I don't care, if I can't control myself in here." Stiles voiced tightly, leaving Theo behind. "I'm gonna find him."

Theo leaned away from the wall, "You know you won't, Stiles." Theo implied, looking at Stiles retreating. He called out, "You should trust me."

The call out on its own was enough for Stiles to halt and do an about face, "Trust you?" Stiles scoffed with disdain, "The guy who _murdered_ his own sister when he was nine?"

"Yeah, I was nine years old." Theo admitted, possibly annoyed at the fact, "I also believed a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents." He declared, "So when three people in leather masks showed up and said my sister _wanted_ me to have her heart, I _believed_ them, too."

"That's an insult to Santa Claus." Stiles told him, arms crossed while wearing a look of distrust, "You _gutted_ and killed her." Stiles reiterated, "A beautiful story."

"I watched her fall into the water and freeze to death in minutes." Theo said in defense, "Do you think I had any idea what was going on?"

With narrowing eyes, Stiles walked slowly towards him, not breaking eye contact, "I think you _pushed_ her." Stiles challenged, "And I think you _liked_ it."

Theo doesn't get to put up another defense when the sound of Landon screaming filled the tunnels, "What direction was that?" Stiles questioned, looking around them hurriedly, "Where is it coming from?"

Theo tried to pin out the location himself, but it was useless, "Everywhere."

* * *

In an unused laboratory in the Eichen tunnels, Landon woke up to find himself strapped down to a chair. He groaned in pain as the pressure of the multitude of screams filled his head.

"Just hold on a little longer, Landon." Dr. Valack instructed as he placed electric nodes on his head, "You can make it." He turned on a device that he connected to Landon and it seemed to quiet the screaming, "I want you to focus on this, Landon." Dr. Valack instructed, "And what other sounds you hear now, push them aside." He whispered beside Landon, "Focus on this sound."

The sound of rhythmic crackling began to come clear for Landon, "That's it. Focus on this sound and my voice." He soothed, eyeing Landon, "All right, Landon?"

Landon broke the gaze and immediately noticed Nurse Cross in a cell nearby, wide-eyed but unmoving.

"Don't worry, Landon." Dr. Valack assured, seeing the panic in the Reaper's eyes, "Nurse Cross wasn't nearly as strong as you are."

This doesn't give Landon any type of assurance. Especially when the power cord to Valack's machine, old, frayed and covered in cobwebs, began sparking.

* * *

Scott and Liam found Jordan lying in one of Eichen House's stairwells, "Parrish, hey." Scott said, kneeling to his side, "Can you hear me?"

Jordan groaned in pain, "How did I get here?"

"We don't know." Liam admitted, "We just followed the burning smell."

"Parrish, listen. Eichen's in lockdown." Scott told him, "There's no way for us to get out unless Plan B works."

"Plan B?" The injured deputy questioned, "What's Plan B?"

"Don't worry about it." Scott answered, "Right now, we need you to find Landon."

"Me?"

"Actually, not completely you." Liam told him, earning himself a confused look from Jordan, "We kind of need the _other_ you."

"The Hellhound."

* * *

Josh was getting worried about Corey, who appeared to not be healing, "Why isn't he healing?"

"Maybe he can't." Micah theorized, examining the injured Chimera, "Maybe it's too much. Or maybe it's the pain."

Corey made a loud painful groaning sound, "He's going to die, isn't he?" Josh questioned at Micah at the sound of Corey's pain.

"His heartbeat's getting slower," Micah reported.

"What do we do?" Josh very worried, "You can't heal him, can you?"

"No, but I can take his pain." Micah suggested, "It could help. It might even get him to start healing."

"Then do it."

Micah stared down the chimera, "You first." He indicated towards Kira, who had extra electricity, running alongside her body, "You said you could help her."

"Yeah, but it's not like taking voltage from a car battery." Josh deduced, "She's got a lot more power than that." Corey made another noise of pain, "Are you going to do something or not?" Josh demanded at Micah.

Micah eyed him hard, "When you help her."

Josh gave him a look of doubt, "I don't trust you."

"The feelings mutual," Micah responded. Neither one of them moved to prove their word to the other. Micah stared at Kira's unmoving body clearly worried, "All right." Micah caved, "We go at the same time."

He grabbed hold of Corey's burnt arm as the first sign of a temporary truce. Josh touched Kira's arm, "You ready?"

Micah nodded, "All right, here we go."

Micah focused on the use of his pain-taking ability and grunted as the veins in his arms blacken as he absorbed Corey's pain; Josh followed suit and his body was immediately surrounded by purple lightning.

* * *

In the tunnels, Theo and Stiles remain at a loss, "Nothing." Theo shared as he tried to pick-up Landon's scent.

"Great." Stiles commented with sarcasm, "You're just as useless as I am."

"I'm _trying_ to help save his life."

"Would you _drop_ the altruistic crap?" Stiles snapped at him, "You want Landon because he gets you to Parrish, you want Parrish 'cause he gets you to the Beast."

"So, what?" Theo questioned at the accusation, "I want it dead, too."

" _After_ you take its power, right?" Stiles interrogated him, "We know why you got the talons."

"You're right. I'm going to help Parrish stop the Beast. I will _take_ its power." Theo confessed, "And then I will _break_ its neck." He revealed, "So _maybe_ I'm not the good guy in your eyes, but I might end up being the guy that saves all your asses."

Stiles shoved him into the wall, "Our asses wouldn't need saving if your ass just stayed away from Beacon Hills." Stiles seethed, "Better yet, we wouldn't have to be running around in these damned tunnels if you hadn't stuck your claws somewhere they didn't belong." Stiles ranted, "Now what do you _really_ want?"

Theo eyed her sharply, "I told you what I wanted."

"Oh, yes and instead of seizing my pack, you resort to getting a batch of _failed_ science experiments that you brought back from the dead," Stiles claimed, moving away from the chimera. "Real nice. Good job."

"Feel better?" He questioned, earning him a minor glare from Stiles.

"I usually have to hit the person I'm angry at to feel better." She seethed at him.

Theo laughed at the response, "When we get out of here I'll let you hit me all you want," He promised.

"Good, because I really want to use one of the pipes and beat you-" An idea spark into Stiles' head, halting the plan, "Break it."

"What?" Theo questioned confused, "I'm not going to let you beat me with a pipe."

"Trust me, I don't need a pipe to beat you." Stiles huffed at him, "I'm talking about using the sound that travels through the pipe." She explained, still getting a confused look, "You'll hear better to find Landon, dumb-ass."


	12. Lie Ability (2)

Inside the lab, Landon was showing signs of disorientation, "Landon?" Dr. Valack tried, "Can you hear me?"

Landon gazed at him weakly, "What do you want from me?"

"I want your help _against_ the Dread Doctors." Dr. Valack shared, "They _ruined_ me. _Destroyed_ me. They drove me to _obsession_ , consigned me to professional _ridicule_." He expressed, "People thought I was a monster when I was simply trying to open their eyes." He said with defense, "Now you want me to be your eyes. You'll see things, Landon. Things no one else can see." He explained," You may not survive, but you might save the lives of your friends."

He turned to a table behind him, picking up something off the table. When he turned around Landon could see him holding onto a Dread Doctor's mask.

 _Meanwhile, Scott and Liam were using a lighter and an aerosol can to fire up Parrish._

"We have to slow your mind first." Dr. Valack told him, "There's too much activity in your brain. We have to get from a gamma wave to a theta."

"I can't." Landon moaned, "It's too loud."

"If I try the mask now it will kill you." He said, "You have to calm your mind. You understand what they've created."

"The Beast."

"The Beast of Gevaudan." He agreed, "An engineered version of it. But it's not yet fully grown. It's still bound to its host, the teenage Chimera inside. And it still requires the Dread Doctors' protection."

"Damnatio Memoriae."

"That's right. The Beast was a man first. A human killer in the late 1700s." He explained, "The Dread Doctors are trying to get it to remember itself. To remember the man. When that happens, the teenager is gone."

* * *

Josh helped Corey off the morgue table. Even though he seemed to be healing, there were still parts of his skin still blackened, "Any ideas on how we're supposed to get out of here?" He questioned.

"This place is still in lockdown," Micah informed him.

"It's not just locked," Kira told them.

"Yeah, I can feel it, too." Josh agreed, "What are we supposed to do? Just wait here?"

"There's a Plan B." Micah shared, "We've got a guy on the outside in case this happens."

"Who?"

"Mason," Kira answered.

Corey doesn't hide the disbelief in his voice, "Mason's going to unlock the lockdown?" He questioned the two of them, "How's he going to do that?"

"He's got the blueprints of the building." Kira explained, "And he has the full map of Eichen's electrical system. All he has to do is get into the transformer shed behind the building." Corey looked slightly panicked, "Don't worry." Kira assured him, "Mason knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

* * *

Outside behind Eichen House, "Liam, call me back, I have no idea what to do." Mason said to Liam's voicemail, "And I'm panicking. I'm completely and totally panicking." He looked confused, "I drove around this building, like, four times and I can't find this transformer shed."

He turned towards the building he was standing in front of, "Well, actually, that's partially right. Because I found where the transformer shed is supposed to be. But it's not a shed anymore." He stared at a wall, "It's a wall. Like, a very big wall. So, I mean, I tried calling Hayden. And she still isn't here, and I heard alarms go off. Now I don't know what to do. So, Liam, just call me."

 _Back in the tunnel, Theo and Stiles were closing in on Landon._

* * *

In the hidden room, Valack continued explaining his theory, "This teenager, Landon, is the last Genetic Chimera." He shared, "A young man or a young woman, maybe even someone you _know_." He theorized, "A success where Theo and the others were failures."

"But we went through the list of Genetic Chimeras." Landon answered weakly, "There's no one else."

"There must be one you missed." Valack suggested, " _Another_ way they could have two sets of DNA. If you could see the face of this teenager, discover its identity, then your friends would have a fighting chance." He held up the mask, "The mask can help you see."

Outside of the room, Valack could hear Stiles calling out for Landon as the sound of thudding against the door accompanied the outcry, "What the hell are you doing?"

The machine that Dr. Valack was using to calm the screams in Landon's head began to spark repeatedly, before powering off completely.

Immediately, the screaming returned in a full blast vibration inside Landon's head as he began to lose control, "I'm sorry." Valack apologized, getting closer to Landon with the mask, "But time's up."

Just as he was about to place the mask on Landon's head, Landon freed a powerful Reaper Cry that seemed to create a sound wave, that sent the doctor flying back.

The sound wave echoed through the door of the room on the outside, causing Stiles to be thrown into Theo as he grabbed onto her as they fell to the ground.

Back inside when Landon was done, the mask dropped to the floor as half of Dr. Valack's face revealed to be twisted into a bloody pulp.

From the outside, Theo and Stiles recovered as he managed to break the door handle while Stiles rushed inside, running to Landon's aide.

Landon gave a weak smile, "You came back."

"We're getting you out of here, okay?" Stiles told him, focusing on undoing the restraints.

"You can't." Landon shared in a strained tone, "It's too dangerous."

Stiles looked him in the eye, "Landon," Stiles stated very calmly, " _Please_ shut up and let me save your life." With another weak smile, Landon simply nodded his head as Stiles helped him up, "We gotta get you outta here."

While Stiles and Landon exited the room, Theo eyed the Dread Doctor's mask on the floor.

* * *

Mason sat in his car, completely nerved and gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Okay, here we go." He told himself, "Gonna ram the wall. Gonna ram it with my car." He decided, "Just smash through it. Take out the power." He continued speaking, trying to work up his nerve, "And save my friends. Here we go."

Mason doesn't move at all, "All right. Just ram it and destroy my beautiful car that my parents bought me on my birthday, but I'ma save my friends." He repeated to himself, now moving the gear out of "park" and into "drive". "Here we go. Ram the wall. All right."

Just as he was about to press down on the gas, Hayden tapped on his glass window, "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded at him.

"Oh, thank God." Mason breathed, clearly relieved for not having to damage his own car, "Can we use your car?"

"Are you kidding?" She stared at him as if he were crazy, "A car is not getting through that."

"What?" He challenged, "You have any better ideas?"

Hayden stared at the height of the wall, "Uh... "

It was like Mason could see the wheels, turning in her head, "Hayden? Hayden. Wait."

Hayden doesn't wait. She took an enormous just against the high wall, leaving Mason in amazement, "Whoa."

The was an audible thud that came from the other side, "I'm in!"

The Hellhound walked down the hall to the Closed Unit. Scott and Liam followed from a safe distance, "How's he going to get through the mountain ash?" Liam wondered aloud.

As The Hellhound reached the doorframe, he simply passed through it without any issues and continued on. Scott and Liam get to the doorframe but hesitantly stopped, before carefully stepping through the threshold together with ease.

"He's _burning_ it right out of the walls." Scott realized.

* * *

Stiles was assisting Landon down the tunnels, trying to bear some of Landon's weight, "Okay. You gotta try and stay on your feet." Landon groaned as the screams in his head were coming back, "The plan didn't work out too well." Stiles confessed, "So I'm gonna need your help, okay?"

"You had a plan?" Landon questioned with surprise, "Bet Derek thought it was stupid."

Stiles laughed at the mentioning, "Yeah. It was good on paper." Stiles admitted, "Not too much in _reality_."

Landon suddenly dead weighted Stiles, causing them to fall the ground as the screams were continuing to overwhelm him, "I can't hold it." He groaned miserly.

Stiles kneeled beside him more worried than before, "Landon..."

"Stiles, run!" Landon yelled, shoving her back as his vision began to blur from the screams.

But instead of falling back from Landon's push, Stiles pulled him by the arm and embraced him as Landon cried out, "No!"

However, Landon's plea was underheard as Stiles lets out a piercing wail, mimicking Landon's screaming ability, creating a sound wave that caused the ground to shake around them as some of the bricks from the walls began to crumble into specks of dust.

Landon pushed himself off Stiles appearing to be unharmed, while Stiles appeared to disoriented as he noticed that her eyes weren't focusing, "What did you do?" Landon asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't…" Stiles answered in a scratchy tone, "I can't lose you."

Landon was ready to respond when another wave of voices echoed through his head louder than before. He clenched his head as he opened his mouth to unleash another Reaper Cry. A small sound escaped his lips just as the Hellhound appeared, grabbing onto Stiles and Landon as he flamed up absorbing the rest of Landon's cry.

* * *

From their position in the hall, Scott and Liam could see the flames branch out from around the corner the Hellhound had turned to.

But as they neared the corner, the vibrations of Landon's silenced scream caused the ceiling of the tunnel to release a larger amount of dirt and smoke filled the hallways, but when it cleared Jordan emerged from the smoke and debris carrying Landon in both arms while Stiles laid on ground, surrounded by her force field, but not moving.

Scott hurried to Stiles' aide, breaking through the barrier, "Stiles?"

Stiles groaned to the call out still disorientated. Not wasting another second, Scott wrapped one of Stiles' arms around his neck and picked her off the ground. Wordlessly, Liam began rushing down a hall as Scott and Jordan followed closely behind him.

* * *

Back outside Eichen House, "There's two red levers." Mason told Hayden, "You're going to pull them both." But he doesn't get any confirmation, "You see them?"

"I see 10."

"Two."

"No. 10." Hayden repeated, "There are ten red levers." However, she doesn't get an answer from Mason this time, "Mason, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just pull them all!" Mason responded easily.

* * *

"Where to?" Scott questioned still carrying Stiles, while Jordan was carrying Landon.

"This way." Liam directed as he turned a corner as he led the group, "Come on. There's a gate up ahead."

"What about Mason?" Scott questioned, remembering that Eichen House was still in lockdown mode.

"He's on it." Liam answered confidently, "Trust me."

Hayden pulled all the levers and the lockdown was released, the metal shutters rolled up off the windows and doors.

"What's... What's happening?" Landon questioned, trying to get aware of their situation.

"Plan B," Jordan answered as they continued following Liam through the maze of the building.

Liam rushed to the gate ahead of them, "Liam, slow down." Scott told them. However, Liam doesn't slow down. He goes faster, "Liam, wait!"

As soon as he touched the gate, Liam got shocked, but the gate does give away due to his push, "I told you." He beamed at them.

* * *

Back in the morgue, the door opened and Micah and Kira rush out to get to Stiles' Jeep.

The group escaped through a grate that leads up out of the road in front of the Eichen House gate. Micah and Kira arrive with Stiles' jeep in tow, relieved to see that their friends were all out.

"Can you stand?" Jordan questioned, Landon as he placed Landon on his feet.

"Are they okay?" Micah asked, noticing the hole in Landon's head and hearing Stiles' disoriented groans.

"No, we need to go." Scott told them, "We gotta get them to the clinic."

The sound of slashing caught their attention as Jordan fell to the ground, revealing three claw marks that ran along his back. They turned to see Tracy with Landon in her claws, "Sorry, but he's coming with me." She eyed them, "And there's nothing…"

The sound of electricity crackled the air as Tracy released Landon and fell to the ground. The group stared at Natalie, who was armed with the taser stick she had armed herself with earlier.

"Could somebody please get my son out of this hellhole?" She demanded to them.

* * *

Scott was having trouble getting the Jeep in gear as he was driving down the road.

In the back, Stiles seemed to gain back her focus but focused on Landon, who appeared to be in pain, "Hey. Landon," Stiles called out to weakly, "Landon, hey."

The screams were building up in Landon's head as he tried to hold back a tiny scream that managed to escape from his tightly closed lips. Despite the small sound, it was powerful enough for Scott to flinch due to his enhanced hearing and break the Jeeps mirrors, "You're gonna get through this, okay?" Stiles continued assuring Landon, "Landon, look at me, you're gonna make it."

Landon watched Stiles, "But you're not." He voiced with worry, making a weak pointing gesture at the blood that was running from Stiles' ear.

At this news, the Jeep finally gave the impression of cooperating and lets Scott put it in the right gear as he floored it.

* * *

"I said it was for emergencies only." Theo chastised at Hayden, later at the lair, seeing an empty Kanima venom vile.

"I had an emergency," Hayden answered with an unashamed tone.

"Don't worry, Theo." Deucalion cooed from his place on the ground, "A little dissension in the ranks is perfectly healthy." Theo eyed the blind Alpha, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. But I think I might have found something better." He held onto the Dread Doctor mask, "A way to answer the question. Who is the Beast?"

* * *

Derek was already waiting for them outside the animal clinic. Scott hurried out of the jeep moving out his seat to get to Landon, "We need to them inside now."

Inside the clinic, Deaton already has his examination table cleared, "Get him on the table." Deaton instructed to Scott. From his peripheral, he could see Derek sitting Stiles down in a chair as she was holding onto her head gritting her teeth in pain. Almost as if she was experiencing the same pain Landon was feeling.

On the table, Landon released another groan of pain, trying to not be consumed by the voices. He sat up on the table, "Whoa, hold him." Deaton instructed to Scott while noticing Derek was restraining Stiles as well.

Landon released a minor scream, that doesn't appear to cause any harmful effects, "I think you gotta do something." Scott pleaded to him as he could see both his friends suffering.

"I will." Deaton assured him, "But right now, I need you to keep Landon still."

Landon continued fighting with the voices in his head, but at the same time fought Scott's hold, "Derek I need your help over here!" Scott called over his shoulder.

"Go." He could hear Stiles say.

It doesn't take long before Derek hold Landon down by one of his arms, while Scott held down the other, "Steady." Deaton told them as he equipped himself with a syringe.

From her place in the chair, Stiles could see the substance that Deaton had in his syringe, " _Mistletoe_?" Stiles questioned in obvious pain, "He's got a _fricking_ hole in his head."

Deaton doesn't respond to Stiles' outburst as he injected the Mistletoe into the trepanation hole in Landon's head.

This resulted in Landon releasing another prevailing scream, causing not only all the windows of the clinic to shatter, but also for Deaton, Derek, and Scott to be thrown to the ground. Amid the chaos, Stiles disappeared from the chair and reappeared at the examination table, falling over Landon's body as pieces of broken glass fell to the ground, none touching them as a force field protected them.

When everything appeared to be calm, Stiles lets down the field and moved off Landon. But unlike the others, Stiles could see Landon's face appeared to be pale as his eyes were closed.

In an immediate panic, Stiles started patting Landon on his face, "Come on, Landon. Wake up." Stiles commanded, "Can you hear me? Landon." Stiles doesn't get a response and Landon remained unmoved, "Landon, open your eyes." Stiles demanded, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on, _listen_ to me. Hey, show me your eyes, okay?" Stiles pleaded voice breaking completely, while Scott, Derek, and Deaton watched silently. "Landon, you _have_ to open your eyes."

Still, nothing and Stiles broke down silently crying, cradling Landon in her arms. Deaton and Scott watched in silence as Derek moved towards Stiles, enveloping them both into his arms.

"Stiles?" A whisper filled the room. Stiles felt a touch on her arm and opened her eyes to see Landon with his eyes opened, appearing to be okay, "You're okay." He stated with relief looking up at Stiles.

Stiles broke down into a relieved cry and managed to give a head nod, "Want to try to sit up?" Derek questioned.

Together, he and Stiles helped Landon sit-up as he observed his surroundings. There was one person, who hadn't been in the room previously, standing right at the doorway, "Mom?"

"Oh, honey," Natalie spoke as she rushed to her son's side, Stiles moved out the way letting the mother and son embrace each other.

"They saved my life, Mom." Landon told her, eyeing Stiles with a smile on his face, "Stiles _saved_ me."

At the statement, Stiles managed to smile herself as she wiped away her tears as she looked around the room, "I'm not paying for the windows." Stiles informed Deaton, which earned her a minor smile.

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (January 7th)**

"You sure were helpful when we finally got to Landon in that hidden lab," She replied in a sarcastic manner, taking a step closer. "And a very helpful in trying to actually get him out of Eichen." She ranted as she continued to getting closer, "I mean, were you there when we both nearly died?" She questioned him angrily, "No, I didn't think so. Quite frankly that doesn't surprise me, which is the _exact_ reason I chose to help Scott."

Theo appeared to be peeved at the mentioning, "You _used_ me."

"Don't you _dare_ turn this on me." Stiles snapped, "I did what I had to do to get Landon out of that hellhole." Stiles rebutted, "Just like how you used Eichen trying to get what you wanted out of me."

"You knew."

"I'm not stupid." She took a step toward him, "You thought with enough trauma that some part of the "darkness" that's still inside me would come out and take control of me." She took one finally step to where she stood right in front of him, "Let me share something with you, the only way you're gonna get the Stiles, the Void Stiles as you call it, you want is if you have another dark fox spirit in hand," She gave him a strong glare, "Because as far as I am concerned that Stiles is dead."

* * *

Lori went in for a kick, but Kira jumped back causing the girl to fall to the ground. Not giving Lori a chance to recover, Kira swung down a piece of her stick, while Lori managed to fight of the attack with a part of her own.

Kira then moved to slam both her sticks into the ground, but Lori managed to do a backward roll, right back onto her feet. She used on foot to hold the sticks and went for a punch. However, Kira blocked it and punched Lori instead.

Kira grabbed a hold of Lori and forced her back right into a desk, that the two rolled over and onto the ground. They end up tasseling right through the door into the hallway.

Kira gained the upper hand and slammed Lori into the ground, now bearing down on her.

Lori moved back on the ground as Kira stalked her way closer to her. However, Kira seemed to halt suddenly and began shaking.


	13. A Credible Threat (1)

**As promised here's the apologetic update. Since this season is winding down. I'm getting ready to prepare for another time explanation story. Meaning another Time In Between that happened throughout season 5 and the time skip just before the premiere of season 6. Idk when, I'll actually start working on season 6 considering how part A is still airing, but its still happening.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you would like to see during the season 5 and pre season 6 time skips.**

" _It happens every night. I don't know when and I don't know what triggers it, but at some point every night, I leave."_

In Jordan's home, Chris Argent sat in a shadowed corner. He was armed with his gun, but he kept a close eye on the sleeping deputy on the couch.

" _When I come back, I find burned clothes and blood. If I didn't know certain things, I'd call it sleepwalking. But I'm not just wandering out the door. I'm heading out with_ purpose _."_

It's not until later does Jordan suddenly sat up from his spot on the couch. Only Chris could tell immediately that Jordan was no longer himself. The deputy doesn't even acknowledge his presence despite, seemingly making eye contact with the Hunter.

" _I'm searching for something. That's why I need you to_ follow _me_. _I_ need _to know where I'm going and what I'm doing."_

Jordan got up from the couch and puts on a jacket. Chris remained unmoved.

" _If people are getting hurt because of me... If I'm adding to the body count...I have to know. When I wake up at night, when it takes over, I want you to follow me. And if you have to...I want you to stop me."_

Following Jordan out the door, Chris sent a text to Scott.

* * *

' _Let me in, Stiles.'_ A hushed voice whispered, _'Let me in.'_

Stiles' eyes opened immediately at the sound of the phantom voice; the familiar voice of the Nogitsune echoing faintly. By her side, Derek remained unaware of the rude awakening. Which was fine, she didn't need a repeat of the recovery process.

She quietly moved out of the bed and headed up the spiral staircase that leads to the kitchen. She automatically grabs a cup and filled it with water. She took a sip.

 _'You will always find me in the past, I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me.'_ The voice spoke again, _'What am I?'_

She tried to ignore the riddle in question.

' _What am I?'_ The voice repeated, this time louder causing a pounding sensation in her head.

She winced at the pain, "History." She whispered, her breathing picking up slightly. She started to count her fingers, all accounted for.

 _'What belongs to you, but is used more by others?'_

"Your name." The answer came before Stiles could stop herself. That's how it got to her in the beginning with the stupid riddles.

"Are you going to let me in?" Stiles froze at the question. The voice wasn't inside her head as it used to be. No, it was almost as if it were standing right behind her. She doesn't answer the question. She instead grabbed a knife that had been conveniently left in the sink and started slashing the air.

Derek stepped to the side just as Stiles did a full-body turn with the knife in hand. He could see that her eyes were unfocused, giving off their glow, while she stared at him.

"It's okay, Stiles." He spoke, reaching out slowly aiming for the hand that held the knife. "You're fine." When he does have a handle on the knife, Stiles' grip on the knife loosened and Derek took hold of it, "Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

It took a moment before Stiles' eyes revert to their focus, "It wasn't in my head." She whispered softly, "It was right behind me." Derek tossed the knife into the sink and immediately wrapped her in his arms, "I felt standing right behind me…"

"We knew this would happen, the moment you used your power in Eichen." He reminded her, "Deaton said it would be temporary."

Derek guided them back down to the bed. The sound of Stiles' phone vibrating on the nightstand could be heard, "Hello?"

"Parrish is on the move." Scott's voice answered from the other end, "You up for a game of 'Follow the Leader'?"

"Sure." Stiles answered automatically, "Give me a couple minutes." She told him, before hanging up.

Stiles could sense a pair of worrying eyes on her, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Micah soon anyway?"

"He'll understand."

"You're not canceling a stakeout to protect your cousin when his mother trying to kill him." Stiles told him, seeing an unasked question lingering on his face, "If it turns out to be a real thing, then it better be ready for a fight." She answered, putting on her hoodie. "Because it's not going to get me so easily."

* * *

Chris Argent continued following Jordan as he led him to an empty BHHS school parking lot. He's already on alert as he began walking around campus, armed with his weapon. There were no unusual sounds, but he could smell something being burned.

He walked up some stairs that led to one of the school's corridor. When he reached the top, a BHHS flyer fell, showing signs of being torn and torched.

Stiles, Liam, and Scott were in the jeep, "He's at the school." Scott shared as he read another text from Chris, "Why's Parrish at the school?"

"It's not Parrish." Stiles corrected, "At least not right now."

Scott reworded the question, "Okay, why's a _Hellhound_ going to the school?"

"Cause he's got a yearning for higher education." Stiles joked slightly as she pulled into an empty school parking lot.

The point was for them to be quiet so Parrish wouldn't accidentally attack them, but someone, Liam, slammed his door shut very loudly. This earned him a glare from both Scott and Stiles, who walked ahead of him, "Sorry."

Chris appeared from a corridor armed with his weapon alone, "Where's Parrish?" Scott questioned.

"I lost him." Chris shared, as they charged through the campus, "He's moving too fast."

Stiles halted when something caught the corner of her eye, "Scott," Stiles called out in a small voice, "That guy's _not_ moving at all."

Scott, Liam, and Chris looked in the same direction as Stiles and could see there was a trail of dead bodies.

On guard, the group moved carefully following the trail that led them to a bus. Inside the bus, they could see a pair of glowing eyes. Scott moved to step forward, but something gripped on Scott's shirt, pulling him back.

It was Stiles, who appeared to be very scared all the sudden, "Don't do it." Stiles whispered tightly.

"Just a look," Scott assured, but Stiles refused to let him go.

"Help me." A voice called out from inside the bus, "Somebody please help me."

"Let me make sure he's okay," Scott whispered to her, but Stiles still refused to let him go and Scott has to fight against the grip she had on him.

Taking a step closer to the bus, Parrish appeared out of nowhere, "It's a trap." Parrish warned him in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Please..." The person begged from inside the bus.

"You can't help him."

The sound of snarling came from the bus and the person got pulled back into the shadows. Scott immediately backed away as half of the body got thrown outside the bus and The Beast of Gevaudan stuck its head out.

Parrish automatically flamed on and ran towards the bus. Instead of attacking, like it normally would the Beast backed away, jumping through the front windshield and Parrish quickly pursued it.

"That's big." Scott commented in shock, "No one said it was that big."

"I did." Liam reminded him.

"What the hell's happening?" Stiles questioned Chris.

"It's getting _smarter_ ," Chris answered.

* * *

The same night at the McCall house, Melissa has the gear she needed ready for her shift at the hospital. But before she left, she checked on the two guest that have hidden in her home, "You guys think you'll be okay for the night?"

At the table sat the Hale cousins, Micah seemed antsy while Derek wore a serious expression and equipped with a shotgun, which he cocked in response, "Do we really need to do this?" Micah questioned them.

It had been both Melissa and Derek's idea that Micah should be prepared to take on his mother at any moment. "Deaton said the Desert Wolf can't get her power back unless she comes for me on a full moon."

"Just because there are rules to taking power doesn't mean she plans to follow them," Derek told his cousin.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed with him, "I've come up with a rule of my own..." She spread a line of mountain ash across of the threshold of the living room, "Never be too careful."

* * *

Scott and Kira were making out at Kira's house, "I can't believe we're supposed to play a lacrosse game tomorrow." She commented, breaking off their kiss.

Scott chuckled, "I actually forgot until I saw the banner."

"We're totally out of practice."

"I know."

"We're probably going to lose."

"We're not going to lose."

The next morning, Kira woke up and was drawn to her sword. She picked it up and automatically started going through her moves, her eyes glowing orange.

Scott watched from his place in her bed.

* * *

Stiles no longer could hear the voice in her head. Instead, she was now at staring war with her other self, at the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff walked in and closed his door.

He could Stiles was focused on something in front of her, handing her a piece of paper he questioned, "What it's saying?"

"Nothing," Stiles answered, folding the paper and placing it in her pocket, "She's been staring at me since this morning." Stiles turned away from herself and looked at her father, "I'm just glad that she's no longer asking me any riddles."

"Maybe it's a sign of you finally recovering." He offered, walking over to his desk and taking a seat, "Speaking of your recovery, should you really be playing in a lacrosse game?"

"Should you really be eating that cheeseburger in your drawer?" The Sheriff was taken aback, "Yeah, I could smell the cheese the moment I walked in."

He shot her a minor annoyed look, "Get to school."

* * *

Mason walked up to Corey noticing that his locker was close to being empty, "So you're just going to leave?" Corey doesn't answer him, but instead zipped up the bag he has, "What about your parents?"

"They barely noticed when I died the first time." He shared, "Look at this..." He showed Mason the remain of the burns he got from Parrish, "This is life in Beacon Hills. This is what happens." Mason gave him a look of worry, "It doesn't hurt." Corey told him, covering back the wound, "It's just taking forever to heal."

"But you are healing." Mason reminded, "Maybe it's taking longer because of how bad you were hurt, but it's happening." Mason gave him a look of wonder, "I mean, look at you. You can make yourself invisible... You're fast. You're strong." Corey gave him a look of consideration, "People like me need people like you to save our asses. I need you."

Corey shook his head, "No, you don't. You're too smart to need anyone." Corey told him, "And it's the smart ones who _always_ survive."

"Then survive with me." Mason urged, "Look, Scott's going to have a plan. They always do. A couple of weeks ago, he brought Hayden in here with cell phone jammers to block the frequency of the Dread Doctor..." A theory began to form, "It's frequency. Every time the Beast shows up." He realized, "Liam and Hayden saw it at the cell transmission towers. The attack downtown happened right near the radio astronomy observatory." He said, recounting all the Beasts appearances, "Uh, Deaton was attacked by the Beast at an army base which has huge radar arrays."

Corey was confused, "Still not getting it."

"The Beast always shows up near a transmission source." Mason enthused, "What if that's how the Dread Doctors are doing it? By broadcasting a high-frequency transmission."

"So, we should be looking for some sort of transmission?"

Mason happened to look up and see a news van just outside their school, "We don't have to look."

* * *

Kathleen Kassidy, a reporter for KQNB, was interviewing Brett Talbot outside the school., "While tonight's game is a charity event, we hear Devenford Prep and Beacon Hills have a long-standing rivalry."

Brett chuckled at the speculation, "Devenford always plays to win, but especially when it's for charity." He spoke into the mike.

"And especially when 100% of the proceeds go to the winning team, isn't that right?"

"Which is why we'll be 100% kicking Beacon Hills ass." He said in a joking manner.

"Tickets still available for purchase." She reminded the television audience, "This is Kathleen Cassidy for KQNB."

* * *

In the library, Liam shared Mason's theory with Scott, Stiles, and Landon, "The local news always covers the game." Liam pointed out to them, "There could be two, maybe three vans."

"All of them transmitting." Landon realized.

Stiles got wide-eyed, "Are you saying that thing's going to be out there _tonight_?"

"I'm saying... People are going to die." Liam summarized, "A lot of people." He exchanged glances with the upperclassmen, "Mason said it's not just to transmit frequency. It's high powered."

"And that's causing it to shift?" Landon questioned.

"No." Scott answered suddenly, "I don't think it's just that. Last night Argent said that it's getting smarter." He called, "What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?"

"With frequencies?"

"No, by shifting." Scott shared, "The frequency is just the _trigger_." He theorized, "The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf."

"Like Peter," Landon said, using an example. While Scott and Stiles understood, what Landon meant, it was Liam who seemed lost, "When Peter was an Alpha, he got _stronger_ every full moon." Landon explained, "Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal."

"So, the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon." Liam thought aloud, "They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible."

"Because of Parrish." Landon theorized, "Makes sense since he's the one that's going to be fighting him from what you discovered from the fresco."

"So, if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Scott questioned

"Uh, we've got one clue to go on." Stiles offered, taking out a piece of paper and placed on the table in front of them, "This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make."

"Indeterminate?" Liam questioned at the word.

"Means, it's a partial print." Stiles explained, "Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood, and carnage."

"How many size 10s are out there?"

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole." Stiles reminded him.

"So, are we going to try to get the game canceled?"

Stiles made a headshake, "No, no, we're going to play," Stiles stated, "But we're just going to hope _really_ hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre."

"Okay, but, um..." Landon spoke up, "Aren't we kind of missing out on a chance to catch this thing?" He questioned them, "We don't have the "who," but we have the "where" and the "when.""

"There's too many people." Scott told them, "And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen." He pointed out, "It just might end up being a regular lacrosse game."

"It's possible, right?"

"That's absolutely possible." Stiles realized, looking toward Scott, "So we're still getting the game canceled?"

"We're getting the game canceled."

Scott, Liam, and Stiles rush to leave the library. Landon would've followed too if he hadn't sensed something that caused him to double back and head to a stack of books.

By a stack of books near the bookshelf, Landon picked up a random book from the floor and opened to an illustration of a man with spear struggling with a large black down. It seemed to capture Landon's attention, until he heard his name come from Jordan, "Landon."

Looking up from the book, through the shelf, Landon could see Jordan leaning alongside the wall a row over, badly injured.

* * *

"Stiles, I'm... I'm not so sure I actually have that authority."

Stiles gave her father a gaping expression, "You're the County Sheriff." She reminded him, "You can't cancel a high school lacrosse game?"

The Sheriff gave her an exasperated look, "It's a charity game which generates tens of thousands of dollars." He pointed out, "I'd have to go to the school board with evidence of a credible threat."

"A giant werewolf might rampage across the field killing people." She pressed, "That's an _incredible_ threat."

The Sheriff sighed at the lose-lose situation, "Look, we're going to have a presence at the game already. I'll double it, I'll triple it."

"Triple..." Stiles said with a stammer, "Dad, quadruple it. Octuple it."

"There's always a person who could forfeit the game..." He suggested, "The Coach."

"Not when you're stuck with a _substitute_ who's strictly by the book." Stiles groaned.

"What about Finstock?"

"Rehab for the last seven months."

"Maybe it's time to check on his progress." He hinted.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked into the local rehabilitation center, called Stepping Stones. There they found the Coach sitting in the reception area. When Scott and Stiles take a seat next to him, he doesn't respond to their presence, "Hey, Coach," Scott stammered out, "it's Scott and Stiles." He doesn't respond, "Coach, You're in rehab."

When Finstock doesn't respond to Scott, Stiles took a turn, "You didn't have a lobotomy." She noted checking his head, "Coach?" She noticed that he was eyeing a chess board that was on the table in front of them. She reached out to touch it, only for Finstock to grab her by the arm.

"Don't you touch it." He grunted, "I've got Nurse Gonzalez by the balls of the last three moves," With a laugh through his teeth, "And she knows it. Let it go."

"You're checking out of this place now," Stiles told him.

Finstock twitched his head, "Not a chance."

"Okay, Coach." Stiles agreed, "But, we know you're fine." She said loudly.

That's when Finstock cuts his catatonic act and shushed at her, "I have a _debilitating_ disease. It's called "I'm not going to take another arrow to my stomach-phobia." Look it up."

"Nobody's shooting arrows at anyone, okay?" Scott assured him, "We just need you to coach the charity game."

Finstock scoffed at the idea, "Charity? Not a chance."

"How exactly have you been conning them into letting you stay here?"

"I, uh... I have relapses." Scott and Stiles gave him disbelieving look, "It's... It's serious. I've had seven of them."

"So once a month?" Stiles challenged him.

"Yeah, you see, uh, every time they are just about to discharge me," He clicked his tongue, "I relapse."

"And no one's noticed that pattern?"

"I have _phenomenal_ health insurance." He told him, "So why don't you two get the hell out of here. I hate charity games. They're meaningless."

"I don't think the charities would agree," Scott told him.

He could see that the two were not going to leave and gave in slightly, "What's it for this year?"

"Cancer."

"For or against?"

Stiles gave him a judgmental look, "Against, Coach." She told him, " _Deeply_ against."

"Yeah, okay, well, I'm deeply _not_ interested." He told them with his arms crossed.

"Coach, we need you." Scott urged.

"I will _never_ coach there again."

"That's okay. Because we don't need you to coach the game." Stiles said, earning herself a look of interest, "We need you to _forfeit_."

* * *

The Argents, Landon, and Parrish were in abandoned building. It appeared that Jordan had another tangle with the Beast. There were scratches alongside his torso.

"Ah, he's healing," Chris noted as he examined the deputy's injuries.

"Slowly." Gerard noticed. Jordan gave him a sour look, "Can you tell us what you remember?"

"Just bits and pieces." Jordan shared, "Moments when I caught up with it."

 _The Beast roars as the Hellhound finally catches up with him. It goes in for a punch and the Hellhound is immediately knocked off his feet. However, it remains standing. The Beast goes for another swing, but the Hellhound uses both his hands and blocks the attack and punches it to the side. However, this does nothing and the Beast, punches the Hellhound, causing blood to spill from his mouth.  
_

"What else do you remember?"

"I was losing."

Gerard seemed surprised at the statement.

"You said you could help him," Landon told Chris.

"We have an idea or two." Chris shared, which Landon gave a look interest, "We've been wondering if _resolving_ this internal conflict, you're having could help resolve the _external_ one you're losing against the Beast."

"Deputy, it's time you and your alter ego, all had a proper introduction," Gerard told them.

* * *

Scott and Liam were making their way to the lacrosse field. As they do, they come across three microwave transmission vans from TV stations were aligned at the game. They exchanged stressed expression, knowing the possible outcome of the game.

A bus from Devenford Prep then arrived in the parking lot and players began unloading.

Meanwhile, Stiles was ambushed by Theo, "Where have you been?"

"I've been actively ignoring you." Came Stiles' response as she stood a good distance away from him, "But obviously, me not answering 14 text messages wasn't enough for you to take a hint."

"It's been five days."

Stiles gave him a raised eyebrow, "I've been at home healing," She answered, "Do you not remember the power of Landon's scream?" She questioned absentmindedly rubbing an ear, "Trying being up close and personal. I'm lucky I didn't go deaf or worse actually end up dead."

"Tracy told me you were with Scott."

Stiles made an eye roll, "That doesn't surprise me. I could practically sense her desperation to please you during our little exchange in wherever the hell we were."

He gave her a minor look of suspicion before handing her a piece of paper with Scott's symbol on it, "Do you know what this is?"

Stiles eyed the symbol in a bored manner, "You already know the answer to that question," She told him, handing it back, "So why don't you ask me what you really want to know."

"Are you part of his pack?"

A repeated eye gesture was made, "My answer still stands from the last time that question was asked of me."

"Then why does it seem like you're willing to help him, but not me?"

"You were helpful when we finally got to Landon in that hidden lab," She replied in a sarcastic manner, taking a step closer. "And a very helpful in trying to actually get him out of Eichen." She ranted as she continued to get closer, "I mean, were you there when we both nearly died?" She questioned him angrily, "No, I didn't think so. Quite frankly that doesn't surprise me, which is the _exact_ reason I chose to help Scott."

Theo appeared to be peeved at the mentioning of Scott, "You _used_ me."

"Don't you _dare_ turn this on me." Stiles snapped, "I did what I had to do to get Landon out of that hellhole." Stiles rebutted, "Just like how you used Eichen trying to get what you wanted out of me."

"You knew."

"I'm not stupid." She took a step toward him, "You knew that I would try and use my power to save him. Thought that maybe with enough trauma that some part of the "darkness" that you believe is still inside me would come out and take control of me." She took one finally step to where she stood right in front of him, "Let me share something with you, the only way you're gonna get the Stiles, the Void Stiles as you call it, you want is if you have another dark fox spirit in hand," She gave him a strong glare, "Because as far as I am concerned that Stiles is dead." Stiles turned on her heel, to only see herself, giving off a predatory look.

Only Stiles could see that it wasn't focused on her, but instead beside her. She followed the glare to see that it was directed at Theo.

"One more thing, you come near Scott or the others with the intent to harm them…" She paused looking back the other Stiles, continuing to glare at Theo, "The Beast is going to look like a walk in the park."

* * *

The Argents, Landon, and Jordan stood in front of a machine. "It'll bring your body temperature down to a level that would kill a normal human being," Chris explained.

Jordan examined the machine carefully, "Why down and not up?"

"Something happens to someone like you when the body cools to extreme temperatures." Chris told him, "Everything slows down. The heart, the mind. It lets you consciously access a part of you that's usually unconscious."

"The supernatural part." Gerard inputted.

"But that's dangerous, isn't it?" Landon questioned in a challenging tone, thinking about the time Scott, Stiles, and Allison had done something similar what the Argent men were talking about.

"Well, it's far less dangerous than if the Deputy can't evolve to face the Beast." The older Argent answered in a tone.

The Reaper and the oldest Argent gave each other challenging glances.

"Evolve?" Jordan questioned aloud, hoping to break the obvious tension between the two.

Chris noticed the tension as well, "Well, the Beast is not just getting smarter." He reasoned to the deputy, "Imagine it this way... Each night, the teenage Chimera..."

"The success." Landon corrected him, looking away from Gerard.

"This teenager goes out into the night and transforms." Chris shared, "Whether it's a young man or young woman, they become a werewolf." Landon listened instantly, "A very large, very powerful werewolf the people of Gevaudan called The Beast. Every night it transforms, it remembers a little more of who it used to be."

"It yearns for its identity. It's name." Gerard explained, "Not just the Beast of Gevaudan, but the man." Landon and Jordan exchanged looks, "The Man of Gevaudan who wants to live too."

"He wants to exist." Chris told them, "So imagine that one night the teenager goes out and transforms again. But when the Beast transforms back, the Man of Gevaudan stands there instead."

"Fully realized." Gerard finished, "Alive once again."

"That's what Valack meant." Landon breathed out, "He said, "When the Beast remembers, the teenager would be gone.""

"Gone?" Jordan questioned, "Like, no longer exists? How's that even possible?" There was a silence as no one has the answer. Which Jordan realized made sense since he himself was impossible, "Forget I asked."

Chris opened the door to the machine and Jordan stared at completely unsure. It was only for a second as he stepped inside the machine and looked at them through the window of the door. Chris began locking up the machine as Gerard began powering it up.

Landon stood quietly uncertain about the entire process and he wasn't alone. Jordan was as well as he continued looking through the glass. At the sound of beeping the machine began to fill with cold fog and the Argents and Landon watch as the fog surrounded Jordan completely.

A second later, a hand slammed up against the glass. Landon moved quickly to the machine, only for Gerard to hold him back. Landon briefly eyed him, before focusing back on the machine.

Through the mist, Jordan became visible in the mist with his eyes glowing with fire.

* * *

In a classroom at school, Scott, and the others prepare for the game and the plan for the night, "Mason you know your part..."

"Corey and I break into the Devenford Bus and search their shoes," Mason answered easily.

"I take out the TV vans," Micah answered.

"Right before the whistle, Coach forfeits the game." Stiles told them, ignoring her other self, who was still staring, "The rest of us are looking for a size 10 with a bloody shoe."

Derek gave them a curious expression, "Just out of curiosity..." He spoke up, "What if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing?" He questioned, obviously worried, "I mean, I hate to bring up bad memories but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him."

"No, he's not." Kira shared eyeing Scott.

"She's right." Scott shared lifting up his shirt, showing his now healed torso, "It happened the night we got Landon out of Eichen House. I _healed_. When we were all together again, when we acted together as a _pack_." He eyed Stiles. "The Beast doesn't have a pack..." He said to them, "Not like _us_."

All eyes were on Stiles. Only Stiles focused on Scott and her other self that stood behind him. Unlike with Theo, she was giving her head nod. Almost as if she was telling Stiles to accept Scott's hidden plea in his declaration.

Multiple conversations flooded Stiles' mind;

 _In the tunnels of Eichen House, "I was honest." Theo counterclaims at Stiles. "I told you what I wanted."_

" _Oh yes and instead of seizing_ my _pack, you got a batch of failed science experiments that were brought back from the dead."_

 _At the animal clinic, "They saved my life, Mom." Landon voices, eyeing Stiles with a tiny smile on his face, "Stiles_ saved _me."_

 _With Theo, "One more thing, you come near Scott or the others with the intent to harm them…The Beast is going to look like a walk in the park."_

That's when it clicked for Stiles. That somewhere along the way, while Stiles consciously denied being a part the pack, subconsciously she had already rejoined it. Maybe that's why she kept seeing her other self, " _We_ can do this, guys." Stiles finally spoke strongly, looking around the room, "No one dies tonight."

The others leave to get ready for their part of the plan, leaving Scott and Stiles alone. Stiles noticed herself was gone and Scott couldn't stop the smile that made a home on his face.

Stiles returned the smile before eyeing his forearm with a minor annoyance, "I still hate that tattoo."

Scott laughed out loud, "I know."

* * *

Hayden arrived at the game and took a seat next to Sydney in the stands.

From the sidelines, Stiles kept checking on the vans and still see that their transmissions devices were still up. She immediately scrambled her way over to the coach, "Hey, Coach, now is the, uh, time to forfeit the game." Finstock doesn't give her the time of day as he browsed through his phone, "Now's the _perfect_ time to forfeit the game." Stiles pressed, only to get nothing, "Coach."

This next sentence he said was something Stiles should've seen coming, "Stilinski, I've never forfeited a game," He expressed with excitement, "And I never will." He laughed and pushed her towards the field, "Get on the field." He blew the whistle and the crowd cheered with anticipation.

Scott and Liam hurried out onto the field as Scott could sense Liam's stress, "Okay, it's fine." Scott told him, "Micah's still going to take out the wiring on the TV vans."

"And we have an hour and a half to try to find someone with blood on their shoes." Liam chanted, trying to calm himself.

"One person out of 400." Scott realized as they looked back towards the crowd.

* * *

The Sheriff and Derek were standing near a police cruiser, "What if we call in a bomb threat?" Stiles stammered out quickly.

The Sheriff gave a tired look, "You remember the bomb threat at the airport three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, of course, I do." Stiles answered adamantly, "It was all over the news…" That's when the horrible suggestion she made wouldn't help the situation, "I see your point."

* * *

Back on the field, Brett and Scott positioned themselves in the ready position for the game, "My sister's got the bleachers covered." Brett informed Scott just before the referee blew his whistle to start the game.

Stalking behind the bleachers, Brett's sister, Lori has inspected the crowd shoes from behind the bleachers.

Inside the Devenford Prep bus, Corey and Mason go through the players' bags. But so far in their search they find no bloodied shoes and Mason marked off the names of the players that were in the clear.

At the TV truck, Micah began ripping out the cables.

Another player gets knocked down by Kira as she prevented one of the Devenford team members from scoring on the Beacon Hills and ran down the field scoring a goal, "Well done!" Someone shouted from the stands.

From the center of the field, Scott and Stiles observed the player having a hard time getting from the ground after Kira's impeccable defense, "You think she's playing a _tad_ aggressive?" Stiles questioned Scott as they looked back at three other Devenford players on the ground.

Scott found his answer when he spotted her eyes flash orange, "We _might_ have a problem."


	14. A Credible Threat (2)

Landon and the Argents stood in front of the machine that contained Jordan, "Is he okay?" Landon asked quite concerned.

"Talk to him." Chris encouraged him, "This part is for you, Landon." This earned him a curious expression, "You're the one who can reach him."

Landon was still skeptical, but he does get closer to the machine, "Jordan?"

"No." A voice told him, that wasn't a voice that either of them recognized.

Landon cleared his throat, "Okay." He responded strongly, "Who am I talking to?"

"Cerberus. Garmr." The voice answered, "Black Shuck. I've had _many_ names."

"How about Jordan Parrish?" Gerard questioned, but this doesn't warrant him a response.

"Do you know who I am?" Landon tried.

"The Reaper." The voice answered.

"What about Jordan Parrish?" Landon tried, "Why is it you and not him?" He continued questioning, stepping closer to the machine, "What _happened_ to Parrish?"

"Jordan Parrish _died_." The voice answered abruptly. Landon took a horrified step back, "There is _no_ Jordan Parrish."

* * *

Kira's aggression in the game doesn't even let up as she continued to knock out other players, despite a certain issue, "That girl is damn _serious_ about charity." Finstock praised from the sidelines.

Scott ran to Kira's side as the whistle blew for a brief time out, "Kira, maybe you should ease up on the other players."

"I'm trying to win." Kira reminded him.

"But you didn't even have the ball."

This appeared to cause a change in Kira, "Stay out of my way." Kira told him, in a voice that wasn't her own.

Liam walked up to Scott after witnessing the exchange as Kira walked away, "Go with the backup plan?"

"Go with the backup plan."

The whistle blew again and the game was back in play as the players line in their ready positions, "Down... Set..." Another whistle was blown, but before Kira could make a move to ram into any more of his teammates, Brett knocked her down.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Brett teased at her.

Kira took the bait very well, getting up from the ground in retaliation and knocking Brett in the head using her stick.

Once more a whistle was blown and a referee came out onto the field, "You!" He called out to Kira, "You're done. Get off the field!"

"That was perfect." Liam praised Brett, while Scott followed Kira off the field, "Thanks, dude."

Not only does Scott try to follow Kira off the field, but he could hear muttering annoyed in Japanese as she headed towards the school. Lori, Brett's sister, then pointed to herself and then Kira.

Scott nodded his head and Lori followed the Kitsune.

* * *

Micah worked on his part in disabling the TV vans cameras. He had torn out one of the van's cable cords and had just finished ripping out the second one. As he leaped into the air to get to the third one, he was grabbed in midair and thrown to the ground, "Bitch." He muttered.

He looked up to see his mother, The Desert Wolf standing over him, "I prefer "Mom.""

* * *

Kira stormed through the double doors of the school with Lori hot on her trail. Lori tried to calm Kira, by asking her if she was okay in Japanese.

This halted Kira who questioned her back in Japanese and mocked Lori for her accent. Lori could sense Kira's anger as Kira threw down her lacrosse gloves.

However, Lori wasn't ready for the lacrosse stick to the face she received, getting thrown into a door. In retaliation, Lori punched Kira, who didn't appear to be harm by the assault.

Instead, she swung her lacrosse stick again at Lori's head. Luckily, Lori could dodge the swing, making Kira lose her footing.

Lori then grabbed the lacrosse stick, but Kira doesn't let go and the two try to push the other back. Lori managed to overpower Kira and slammed her into a wall. This doesn't prompt Kira in releasing the stick as she pushed against the wall, but Lori maintained her footing and swings both Kira and the stick into some lockers and onto the floor.

From the floor Kira glared angrily, "Okay Kira, maybe we could just talk this out?" Lori questioned nerved at the glare.

Kira stood up from the floor and kicked Lori right into the Girls' locker room.

* * *

Micah stood in his place from the ground, "To be honest, I'm up for killing you right now." He shared, "But I've got other priorities."

"I can see that." She noted, "Got something against the local news?" She questioned him, "Somebody did a broadcast you didn't appreciate?"

"Somebody's about to." Micah admitted, "And since I know you will not kill me until there's a full moon, get out of my way." He ordered, "People are going to die."

His mother gave a halfhearted laugh, "People die every day, sweetheart."

" _Stop_ calling me that." He grunted, "You don't get to call me sweetheart."

She shrugged her shoulder, "All right." With a crossing of her arms, she offered, "What if there's a compromise?" Micah stared at her, still on guard, "What if you come with me? We can try to solve our little predicament and maybe I start by calling you "son.""

Micah shook his head and took a step closer to his mother, "I'm going to kill you."

The threat doesn't seem to bother the Desert Wolf, who gave him nothing but an approving smile, "You're _definitely_ my child."

* * *

At the hospital, Melissa was on the phone with the Sheriff, "I thought we'd exhausted _all_ the possibilities?" She questioned him.

At the game, "According to Landon, Valack said there's _got_ to be another."

Melissa looked at the phone with disbelief, "Specifically _another_ genetic Chimera?" She whispered, "Someone with _two_ sets of DNA?"

"Someone we overlooked." He answered looking out in the crowd, "Someone with blood on a size 10 shoe."

* * *

Corey and Mason had checked 25 pairs of shoes on the Devenford Prep bus and marked all the players off the list without finding a bloody size ten.

The sound of the bus creaking caught their attention as a Devenford Player boarded the bus. Corey automatically grabbed Mason, touching the bus seat making them invisible.

The player looked around the bus and sees nothing and grabbed what he needed. Once the player was gone, Corey removed his hand from the seat and they are both visible again.

"We should go," Mason told Corey.

"Yeah." Corey, but realized just how close he and Mason are standing to each other.

Mason cupped Corey's face and the two immediately started kissing. However, during the kiss, Corey suddenly pulled away, "What's wrong?" Mason questioned.

"Nothing." Corey answered unable to look Mason in the eye, "I'm okay." He told him very nervously, "Come on."

* * *

Beacon Hills was losing the game. Liam ended getting slammed onto the ground by a Devenford player just before the player made the score 1-5.

From her place, in the stands, Hayden looked alarmed as Scott rushed to Liam's aid. Using her enhanced hearing she listened on their conversation, "We're getting crushed." Liam told Scott on the field.

"It's okay." Scott assured him, "All we need to do is give the others enough time." Liam gave him a tired look, "Like I said. No one's getting hurt." He looked the arm Liam was holding, "Except for us."

However, the sound of Kira and Lori fighting from within the school caught Scott's attention.

* * *

Kira slammed Lori into one of the metal fences in the locker room, "Kira..." Lori tried as she used a lacrosse stick of her own and pushed Kira off her.

This was enough for Lori to get her footing back as Kira pulled apart her stick, throwing the net to the side.

Lori took a swing with her stick and Kira blocked it with her own. She went for a swing to Kira's head, but Kira ducks, causing Lori to lose balance and letting Kira roundhouse kick her into a fence.

Kira then pushed her stick against Lori, who managed to use her stick and block the attack. Just like in the hallway, the two try to overpower each other to a point where Kira' eyes gave off their orange glow and Lori's eyes flashed yellow with her fangs retracting.

With a roar, she pushed Kira back, but Kira doesn't falter much and brought her stick down on Lori, splitting her lacrosse stick into two.

Lori was shocked momentarily but moved when Kira made an attempt to jab her with the end of her lacrosse stick.

Kira's stick gets stuck in the fences as she tried to pull it out. She managed to do and swung at Lori, who was able to block her attack with the two pieces of her stick.

Lori managed to hold down Kira's stick with one piece of her lacrosse stick and used the other to swipe it against her face, knocking Kira off balance.

The two girls eye each other carefully, but Kira then snapped her own stick into two copying, Lori. Kira gave her a little smirk and Lori stood ready.

The two then start fighting with both pieces for their sticks, blocking each other's attack.

Lori went in for a kick, but Kira jumped back causing the girl to fall to the ground. Not giving Lori a chance to recover, Kira swung down a piece of her stick, while Lori managed to fight off the attack with a part of her own.

Kira then moved to slam both her sticks into the ground, but Lori managed to do a backward roll, right back onto her feet. She used on foot to hold the sticks and went for a punch. However, Kira blocked it and punched Lori instead.

Kira grabbed a hold of Lori and forced her back right into a desk, that the two rolled over and onto the ground. They continued rolling through the door into the hallway.

Kira gained the upper hand and slammed Lori into the ground, now bearing down on her.

Lori moved back on the ground as Kira stalked her way closer to her. However, Kira seemed to halt suddenly and began shaking. She fell to the ground and Lori looked in surprise to see Allison Argent, wearing a boot, standing right behind Kira armed with a taser.

"Friend of yours?" Lori questioned her as Allison helped her to feet.

"She hasn't been herself lately," Allison answered her. "Which why we need to move because I just made the mistake of giving a thunder kitsune electricity." Allison urged her.

Before they could take a step, the sound of a low growl came from behind them and they see Kira with her eyes glowing.

Kira lunged to attack them but stopped when the voice of Scott called out to her, "Stop. Kira!"

Kira turned to see Scott on the end of the hallway and gave him a snarl. Forgetting about Allison and Lori, she charged at him and grabbed him by his uniform, throwing him to the ground.

Scott ended up sliding near Lori and Allison's feet as they help him get to his feet, while Kira made her way toward them with not only lightening now enveloping her body, but as her fox spirit aura becoming visible.

Scott pushed Lori and Allison behind him as he lets out a loud growl, "Kira!"

This seemed to work as Kira regained control causing the aura to disappear, "Oh, my God." She gasped, looking between Allison, Scott, and Lori, "What did I do?"

* * *

"We need more time," Liam told Brett, as they walked off the field. "You got to stop scoring."

"You don't think I've been trying?" Brett questioned at him, "You guys suck. You suck so bad, it's impossible to lose against you."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Liam questioned him.

"Try not sucking," Brett told just before hurrying over to his team.

Liam took off his helmet completely defeated when Hayden approached him by the bench, "Hey." She told him.

"Hey." He replied unsure what to say.

"I'm with you." She told him.

"What?"

"I'm with you." She repeated with a small smile, "All of you."

"Why?" Liam asked unsure what to think.

"Because you're right about Scott." Hayden told him, "Whatever happens next... I want to be with you."

Out on the field on their defensive end, Stiles noticed that the TV vans were still running, "Something's wrong." Stiles told Liam, "I don't think Micah got all the vans."

They watched as a team member made a goal as the crowd cheered and applauded the effort, "Then we'll give him more time."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"We'll even the score."

"I stand by my previous statement."

Liam gave an eye roll and a confident smirk, "Just get me the ball."

This whistle blows and Stiles and Liam settled in their starting positions, "Set."

* * *

The Desert Wolf and Micah were still at their stand still, "You really think you're going to make a difference, don't you?" She questioned her son, "Who are you trying to save out here?" She gave a curious look over, "A bunch of _random_ people?" In the background, the crowd cheered as the players were now moving forward in the game, "Your little high school friends?"

Out on the field, Liam managed to score back to back as he made an incredible run down the field, dodging players and scoring, pushing the score to 3-5. At some point as the teams went back on the sidelines, Stiles took off her helmet, looking around alarmed.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Landon questioned him, "How is Parrish dead?"

"He's a body" The Hellhound answered, "A means to an end. I am beyond life and death. I am infinite." He raved, "I have no use for your Deputy."

"But we do." Landon told him, "We need him."

"Your Deputy won't kill the Beast."

"Neither will you." Landon seethed now angry, "I'm a harbinger of death too. I know people are going to die." He reminded him, "And if you do not let Parrish in, he will die too." This doesn't seem to move the Hellhound, "You'll die!" He screamed, face now up against the window, "You have a chance with Parrish." He tried, "You need him."

"Landon," Chris spoke up, "Tell him to remember."

Landon looked back at the Argent confused, "What?"

"Tell him to remember the moment Parrish died," Gerard spoke.

Landon turned back to the Hellhound, "When did he die?"

"When I was born." Came the answer. The Hellhound flashed back into a memory.

 _Jordan Parrish is in his army uniform as he tries to disable an I.E.D. it doesn't work and the bombs explodes and through the smoke he can see images of Scott, Allison Argent and Stiles going into the ice bath during their surrogate sacrifices_.

 _As the smoke clears, Jordan walks, in trance in the desert with some of his clothes burnt off._

 _In another flash, Jordan is placing another body around the Nemeton in a ring of fire, surrounded by multiple bodies.  
_

The Hellhound began roaring causing the machine to shake. While roaring, he shoved the door open and began falling out. Landon rushed to catch him.

"Are you all right?" Landon questioned him.

"I know who I am." Jordan told him as he recovered from being in the machine, "I know what I have to do. I have to leave."

* * *

Stiles has wandered behind the bleachers only to find her other self waiting for her, "No, no. No," Stiles hissed at her, "I did exactly what you wanted. You shouldn't be here." She doesn't say anything, just continued staring at her. "Will you say something!?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

Stiles gave it 'are you insane' expression, "Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"You came looking for me." She answered knowingly, "You came looking for me because you know something bad is about to happen." She challenged, "Almost like you can feel it in your bones."

"How do I know you're not the reason for the bad feeling?" Stiles challenged her.

"Because I want to protect this town," She answered.

Stiles was instantly confused at the answer, "I don't understand."

"I'm a part of you, Stiles." She explained, "I've _always_ been a part of you. From trapping the Kanima at the club to protecting the others from us when we were possessed. I've always been there, you were just too scared to see it because of what happened with the dark druid. You saw what could happen if you went down the wrong path. I know the possession didn't help either."

Stiles' eyes widened at the declaration, "I don't think you asking me those stupid riddles helped either."

"It seemed to be only way to get your attention." Herself responded, seeing Stiles casting an eye uncertainty, "You know you're nothing like her. Nothing like it, right?"

"Of course, I know that," Stiles answered, "I've known it for awhile now…"

"Then why do you still _choose_ not to test your _true_ power, your Spark." She questioned herself, "What you _really_ can do?" Stiles doesn't give her answer, 'If you can't accept your true potential, then there's no way you can protect the people you care about." She took a step towards her, "I meant what I said, I want to protect this town as much as you do. Together we can do so," She held out a hand. "All you have to do is let me in."

* * *

Still, at the vans facing with his mother, Micah retracted his fangs and had his eyes glowing. His mother was unimpressed by the gesture, "You want to do this _now_?" She questioned in a calm manner, "Fine." However, she doesn't focus on her sight on Micah anymore, but instead focused on someone who stood behind him, "It's the human, isn't it?" She questioned, "The one with a scowling face."

Micah turned to see Stiles making a displeased face and mouthing something before she reached out to grab something. He turned back to face his mother, only to find that she had disappeared.

Pushing his mother to the back burner, he leaped on top of the TV van and finished destroying the last transmitter.

Regrettably, one of the transmitters has been repaired, "We're back up." A TV engineer informed the reporter.

"Perfect." Kathleen commented, watching the game, "This thing's a nail-biter. Let's roll tape."

As she keyed in her microphone, a feedback-filled all the speakers on the field, "Should've stayed in rehab." Finstock groaned, covering his ears.

* * *

As the squeal subsided, it was replaced by a growl.

Eyes aglow, Liam took off running off the field and towards the row of buses. As he does so he ended up running right past Stiles, "Liam." Stiles called out to him, only to be ignored, "Liam, don't!"

At the sound of Stiles' warning, Liam leaped into the air just as the Beast flew over the bus.

* * *

Students, screaming, began filling the hallways of the school so quickly that Scott, Lori, Allison and Kira barely have time to move right into an empty classroom

Just as Scott closed the door, they could see the shadow of the Beast running past the room. When they opened the door again, the room opposite has large claw marks across the door.

"What was that?" Allison questioned in a worried tone.

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (January 14th)**

Liam grunted in protest, "I'm okay." He claimed, "I'm fine." However, he noticed that Hayden was making an expression that told him otherwise, "What? Is it bad?"

"No," Hayden answered with a clear sign of unsureness.

"Very," Stiles commented, eyeing the wounds.

Hayden turned to Stiles for help, "What do you guys usually do when this happens?"

"Oh, I used to pass out." Stiles shared almost feeling faint, "And I think I still might revert to doing that."

"Stiles!" Hayden shrieked in a panic, no way was Hayden going to help Liam, if the one person who knew everything collapsed on her, "Hello, healing powers remember?"

Stiles stood over Liam, hands outreached over his body, "God I hope this works," She mumbled as she began focusing on channeling power to her hands. As she does so, she could feel a comforting sensation run through her arms to her hands.

Hayden watched in awe as Stiles' eyes go completely white as a green aura began to emit from the hovering hands. She looked down to see Liam's wounds began to close slowly and his breathing began to slow down.

* * *

Scott braced for impact, only to hear a dull thud as the Beast claws hits against a blue aura acting as a barrier. However, Scott could tell this was different as he could see a trail of it floating through the library. He followed to where it led to Stiles, knees first on the floor, eyes completely white, with her hands out as the blue aura emitted from her hands.

While it does help, it doesn't stop the Beast from trying to attack Scott as it continued swiping its claws at the barrier. As Scott tried to figure a way out, Liam leapt from behind and drove his fist into the Beast head's, knocking it into the check-out section, giving Scott a chance to get back on his feet.

As the Beast tried to recover from the assault, Derek and Micah came running through into library as Derek, now armed with Braeden's shotgun, began shooting at it several times.

The Beast roared in retaliation, but instead of attacking, it stared at them before running through the middle section of the library and jumped out the window with a faded roar into the night.

Everyone stood in silence as Liam helped support Scott in standing. They stood in the middle on the library in wonder at the mess that had been made, "How did you do that?" Scott questioned Stiles.

Stiles shook her head at him, "You didn't _seriously_ think you were gonna have a chance against that thing, did you?" She chided at him, not answering his question.


	15. The Maid of Gévaudan (1)

_Two men, Marcel and Sebastien, struggle through the rain. The men wear what appear to be French military uniforms and say they are running from British soldiers. Sebastien collapses face down in the mud, Marcel picks him up and helps him to move on._

 _When they do finally find shelter in a small inn, Sebastien writes a letter,_ _"Dear Marie-Jeanne, I wish I had better news to report." It reads, "But even with the support of our Indian allies, we are losing this war to the British. We have heard the news that Montreal has fallen. Marcel and I have both suffered injuries. All that keeps us alive is the hope of seeing our home again, and of seeing you, my sister."_

 _A British search party, with dogs, can be heard in the storm outside. A woman comes to their table, "_ _You can't be here." She tells the two soldiers. A sound of the thunder can be heard from the outside. The men give her pleading looks, "You don't understand. You've come to the wrong place to hide."_

" _Quiet." A patron of the inn whispers at her. The woman eyes the patron briefly, before focusing on the two soldiers._

" _There's something out there." She explains to them, seeing their confused expressions, "Something other than the British soldiers."_

" _What do you mean other?" Sebastien questions her._

 _The woman looks around them carefully, before leaning in closer to them, "A creature of the night." She whispers._

 _Marcel is obviously unconvinced, "Don't listen to her." He tells his friend who is intrigued the idea._

" _A shapeshifter." She continues, seeing at least one of them interested. "A demon."_

" _What kind?" Sebastien questions._

" _Sebastien..." Marcel says._

" _What kind of demon?" He presses to the woman._

" _A Demon-Wolf." She answered with fear in her eyes._

 _Outside, the British advance as the rain pours and the lightning flashes. They are taken out one by one by an unseen, growling attacker. One Brit begins bangs on the door, "_ _For God's sake, open the door!" He begs them, but no one moves to open the door, "Please! Open!"_

 _The door gives away from the constant pounds and Sebastien can see the soldier looking wild, "Help!"_

 _Behind him, the sound of a growl follows and pulls him into the darkness. The only sounds that can be heard are the sounds of his screams, but once they were silenced, the people of the inn are faced with a shadow with glowing eyes._

* * *

"That letter would eventually find its way into the hands of a young woman." Gerard explained, "A skilled hunter who would later face the Beast armed with nothing but a steel-tipped pike." He shared, "She would be known by history as the Maid of Gevaudan."

 _A woman in a hood stalks an unseen animal through the snow-covered woods above_ _Gévaudan, France._

"But her real name was Marie-Jeanne."

 _The woman pulls back her hood and reveals a face that takes on the same appearance as Allison Argent._

Landon and Jordan have been listening to the story, "Maybe someone should resurrect her." Jordan told the older Argent with disdain and headed for the door.

Landon stepped in his way, "Don't leave."

"My dreams aren't like yours, Landon." He told the Reaper, "I'm not _just_ a harbinger of death. I'm the _cause_ of it." He gave the Argents one more glance before stepping around Landon to leave.

Landon doesn't believe it for a second, "Jordan..." Landon called out to him ready to follow.

"Let him go," Gerard advised.

Landon narrowed his eyes at him, "Why?"

"Because as much as we believe Parrish could take on the Beast..." Chris answered, taking a deep breath, "Neither of us think he's our only hope at stopping it."

Landon stepped towards Chris with interest, "What do you mean?"

"We think there's another," Gerard answered. Landon turned his head at him slowly, "You."

* * *

 _In an Inn in Gevaudan, a man is about to tack up a sign that details the search for LA BETE when Marie-Jeanne fires a crossbow bolt into the sign, tacking it to the wall, "_ _Merci, Marie-Jeanne."_ _He hands her the letter from her brother as she reads it silently,_ _"Don't give up hope." He offers to her._

" _Her name was Agnes." A man at a table says, "She was eleven-years-old." He drinks his drink, "Eleven. Torn limb from limb." He recounts, "There wasn't enough of her left for a proper burial."_

" _I am aware." The barman says, "I'm also aware that every new report conflicts with the last." This earns him some questions looks, "Some say it is part hyena, part wolf. It has red fur, black fur, cloven hooves, a stripe down its back." He shares with them, "We know it kills at night. It targets the head and neck. This we know for sure. It won't stop."_

 _The man speaks again, "Where the wolf finds a lamb, there he seeks another. But it never eats its victims." He enthuses, "It kills for sport. No animal kills for sport."_

" _This is no animal." The barman agrees._

" _Tell that to the King." The man challenges him, "I have word he may send a contingent of his own professional hunters." He looks around the inn, "Until then, we can use volunteers for a hunting party. Especially, someone to lead it."_

 _Someone new enters inside the inn, "Why ask for a volunteer?" He questions the two, "We all know who the best hunter is in Gevaudan." Something about the voice seems familiar to Marie-Jeanne, "Marie-Jeanne Valet. My sister."_

 _At this call out, Marie-Jeanne jumps from her seat in shock as she sees her brother standing by the door with a big smile on his face. He gives her a bigger one in return as she runs to embrace him, "Bastard!" She calls him, playfully hugging tightly._

 _The man is surprised as well he takes a turn in going at the newcomer, "Good to have you back." He claims, "Don't worry, my friend. You still have a job."_

 _The old man chuckles at the assurance, "I am not going to argue with your brother, Marie-Jeanne." He tells her, "What do you say?"_

 _The patrons seem to answer for her as they all start chanting, "Marie-Jeanne! Marie-Jeanne!"_

 _Sebastien appears to be proud of this, "Well?" He questions his sister, "Will you heed their call?"_

"Marie-Jeanne was a lot like you, Landon." Gerard shared with him. "Skeptical of her own abilities." Landon eyed him carefully, "And once, actually, just as skeptical of the supernatural."

" _I hunt animals." Marie-Jeanne answers with a smile on her face, "Not rumors."_

 _The bar erupts with laughter until a man comes in carrying the body of a young boy. The barkeep seems to immediately recognize the boy as he moves to his side, "Emile?" He calls out to the boy. All he gets in the sound of labored breathing, "Emile?" He cries out, "Mon Dieu, my son." The boy takes his last shallow breath and dies._

 _The man, Henri speaks, "I found him in the woods." Henri tells him, "He whispered his last words to me."_

" _What were they?" The now grieving father questions._

" _La Bête." Henri answers, "The Beast."_

 _Marie-Jeanne rises to the occasion, "Monsieur Tolbert, I do not know what creature did this." She tells him with conviction, "But the hunting party leaves at dawn."_

* * *

Landon was suspicious of the tale from the very beginning, "Why didn't he warn her?" Landon questioned Gerard.

"He told her about everything that they'd seen during the war." Gerard explained, "But like I said, Marie-Jeanne was a skeptic."

 _Early morning the hunting party is gathering their weapons at the inn. Marie-Jeanne is chiding her brother, "_ _You believe it?" She questions him, "I never knew you were so superstitious."_

 _Sebastian shakes his head at her, "I_ _don't need to believe in something I saw with my own eyes."_

" _And I've been through every inch of these woods and hunted just about every creature under the sun." She challenges him._

" _But not the moon." Marcel points out, seemingly surprising Marie-Jeanne._

" _Are you trying to frighten me?" She questions him._

" _I'm trying to warn you." He tells her._

 _"You're gonna need more than ordinary steel to stop the Beast," Sebastien tells her._

 _As the hunters set out, Marie-Jeanne notices Marcel locking the cellar door._

"They searched from dawn till dusk, hoping to find the Beast where it slept. But they knew they'd most likely only encounter it at nightfall." Gerard continued with the tale, "It was just after midnight when the first torch went out…"

 _The hunting party is attacked one after the other. Marie-Jeanne looks into the darkness trying to get a bead on the beast. She manages to hit the beast with an arrow. The Beast retaliates as she gets scratched and drops her crossbow. She pulls out her knife. She spies the beast's glowing white eyes and prepares for its attack._

 _Henri comes running from the darkness, "Get down!" He shouts at Marie-Jeanne as he casts a circle of_ _Mountain Ash_ _dust. The beast slams into the barrier, but can't get through. Marie-Jeanne watches as it tries one more time, but it fails and the beast runs away._

 _Marie-Jeanne gets up from the ground, "_ _That..." She stammers in shock, eyes wide and body shaking, "That was no wolf!"_

" _Of course not, you fool." Henri replies, "It was a werewolf."_

* * *

Landon stood up from his seat as he heard a distance yell, before almost collapsing in the process. Chris showed immediate concern, "Landon?"

"Something's happening." He answered with mild concern.

Gerard watched him with interest, while Chris continued asking the questions, "Now?"

"I don't know," Landon admitted, "But something's wrong." He gets the familiar sensation of dread, "I can't stay here."

"You should hear the rest of the story."

Landon eyed the older Argent, "I already know the rest of the story."

 _In the library, Allison Argent is researching the lead that her aunt, Kate Argent, has left behind for Allison to learn about her family history,_ " _The beast of Gevaudan." Allison reads from a website that she has found, "Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767." She reads with interest while Landon tries to look incredibly bored, "La Bete killed over a_ hundred _people, becoming so_ infamous _that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."_

 _"Boring," Landon comments with an eye roll._

 _Allison laughs the comment but continues reading her findings, "Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."_

" _Still boring."_

 _"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."_

 _Landon pretends that he is about to doze off, ""Slipping into a coma" bored."_

 _Allison ignores the obvious disinterest and continues reading, "While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster."_

"The Internet?" Gerard questioned with amusement, "If that's what you and my granddaughter's most _reliable_ source of information, then you might as well go."

Landon eyed Chris for some back-up, however even he seemed to think that it was a good idea for Landon to hear the rest of the story, "He knows it better than any of us."

Landon reluctantly took his previous seat, "What happened next?"

"Henri brought Marie-Jeanne to his home." Gerard continued with the tale, "A place protected by a circle of Mountain Ash trees."

 _Marie-Jeanne notices that he has jars of powder and some berries on his table, "_ _What is this?" She questions holding up a jar with a dark powder inside._

" _Mountain Ash."_

" _And that?" She questions picking up a berry._

" _Mistletoe." He answers, while Marie-Jeanne exams the berries a bit closer to her face, "Please, put that down."_

 _She does as direct, but she is intrigued by the materials on the table, "Why do you have all of this?"_

" _To protect myself." He explains, "I have spent, half a lifetime gathering the implements and skills to survive a werewolf."_ _He notices that Marie-Jeanne is still showing interest towards the powder and berries, "_ _I can teach you if you want to know." He offers to her._

 _She shakes her head, "I do not care about surviving one." She turns and faces him, "I want to know how to_ kill _one."_

* * *

"Marie-Jeanne knew she couldn't just take out another hunting party armed with mistletoe and Rowan berries. She needed an _advantage_. She needed to know her _enemy_."

 _Marie-Jeanne pours wine for everyone in the inn, "_ _To honor the dead." She announces, holding up her drink, "I expect everyone to drink."_

" _To the dead!" The patrons of the inn repeat. They all take their drink and make crouched up faces. The drink appears to have a bitter taste._

 _The sound of glass shatters as Marcel somehow breaks his glass and ends up cutting his hand, "_ _I have got him." Marie-Jeanne tells the attending barman, she guides Marcel through the inn, "Come, out to the well."_

 _By the well, she inspects the wound, "Do you have any cloth?" She questions, "Something to wrap your hand?"_

 _"Yes." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key instead, "In the cellar." Marie-Jeanne gives him a cautious look, "You'll find what you're looking for in the cellar."_

 _She takes the key, opens the door with a creak, descends when she reaches the bottom she gasps in horror as there is a pile of dead bodies._

 _She returns to Marcel with crossbow drawn, "_ _Go ahead." Marcel begs from where he waits, "Release the arrow." Marie-Jeanne doesn't do so, "Do it, Marie-Jeanne. Go ahead." He steps closer and continues to begging, "Let the arrow fly. Release it, Marie-Jeanne."_

 _He reaches for the bow and the arrow flies up and away as Marie-Jeanne jerks back._

 _However, she notices something on the ground, "You're not the killer." She states looking at the red blood in the snow, "You're_ covering _for him."_

 _Inside the inn, Sebastien begins to cough and gasp. His eyes glow white._

"Marie-Jeanne confronted her brother the moment she walked back into the Tavern."

" _You have killed children." She accuses her brother, her bow trained on him._

 _Sebastien gets up from his seat, "I kill whatever dares to cross my path."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's what I am. What I've become." He explains, "You've heard the old story of what happens when you drink rainwater from the paw print of a wolf."_

 _While hiding from the British, Sebastien falls face first into a puddle of water in shape of a claw-print. He takes a sip and later at the Tavern where he is hiding, transforms and killed the woman in the shack and all the soldiers outside_ _, "You become the Demon-Wolf."_

 _"Tell them it's me." He dares her with a crooked smile, "Then watch me tear them apart in a matter of moments. Every last soul in this place."_

" _You're a monster."_

* * *

"Marie-Jeanne hunted Sebastien for three years until she finally cornered him in 1767."

 _Marie-Jeanne runs through the snow apparently fleeing from her brother who is in human form with an arrow sticking out of his arm, "Nowhere left to run, sister."_

 _As he follows, black, smoke-like shadows rise from the snow and coalesce around him to form the beast. He lets out a mighty roar as he gets closer to Marie-Jeanne._

 _Marie-Jeanne slides along the ground and picks up the spear that was hidden in the snow. She quickly turns to face Sebastien just as he jumps at her. With the spear up and ready, the Beast is pierced with the spear as his body slides down alongside it until it is protruding out his back._

 _Sebastien becomes human again, blood dripping from his mouth, "_ _You think this minor injury will stop me?" He challenges her, "I'm the famous and feared Beast of Gevaudan. And when I'm done killing, everyone will know. I will have done such horrors, and all of history will remember my name."_

 _Marie-Jeanne stands firm, "No one will remember." She tells him,_

 _"Damnatio Memoriae."_

 _Sébastien seems to recognize the phrase, "You would have them take my name?" He questions angry, "Our name!" He shouts at her. He starts to take a step towards her, only to stagger as he begins coughing up black goo, "What?" He questions realizing that somehow the spear has substantially damaged him, "What is this?"_

 _"No ordinary steel." Marie-Jeanne answers calmly, "Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash, forged with our blood under the light of a full moon." He falls to the ground and continues coughing up the black goo. She kneels on the ground beside him, "History might remember you, Sebastien." She kisses him on his head, "But only as a Beast."_

 _Sebastien then collapses fully in the snow and dies. Marie-Jeanne takes her spear and walks away._

* * *

"They erased every detail of him." Chris finished, "Everything he signed, everything he owned. They burned it all."

"The name Sebastien Valet has been forgotten for over 150 years, but when it's remembered..." Gerard shared, "When the Beast remembers, the teenager inside is forgotten. Gone. Forever."

"But Marie-Jeanne didn't do it alone." Landon pointed out, "She was never alone. She had help from Henri, the Magistrate, the town, even Marcel." He counted off, "We need Parrish."

 _At the Sheriff's station, Jordan leaves his gun and badge on the Sheriff's desk and walks out._

Getting up from his seat, "I'm going to go find him."

"Landon, he's dangerous." Chris reminded him, "He's still a shapeshifter. And one who's just beginning to understand his power."

"And I'm not?"

"You're not the same." Chris told him, "You _access_ the supernatural. It works _through_ you. But it doesn't _control_ you."

"How would you know?" Landon challenged at Chris before setting his sights on the older Argent, "Why do you care? Why are you _suddenly_ on our side?"

He slid him a lighter with a fleur-de-lis etched on the side, "Because it's my name as well." Gerard revealed, "Marie-Jeanne never left Henri after the death of her brother. And their relationship became more than a partnership. They married and she took his name."

 _Landon gives his friend an unimpressed expression, "Any of this have anything to do with your family?"_

 _Allison turns the computer for Landon to view the monitor, "This."_

 _"It is believed that la Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." Landon reads of the monitor, "His name was…"._

"Argent," Landon answered.

Gerard nodded his head, "Marie-Jeanne was the first hunter. Our name will be remembered as well, Landon." He told the Reaper, "For killing the Beast."

The sound of Landon's phone beeped, getting his attention, "I'm not an Argent." He reminded them, just before leaving.


	16. The Maid of Gévaudan (2)

Hayden and Stiles were carrying a severely injured Liam inside the school, "That was probably the _dumbest_ thing you have _ever_ done," Stiles chastised him as Hayden led them to an empty classroom, "Put him on the desk."

Stiles shuts the door just as a wave of screams echoed through the halls. Stiles immediately locked the door. Walking back to Liam, Stiles could get a clear look at the wounds that Liam had obtained.

There were claw marks running alongside his chest and abdomen appearing to be deep and ragged. Despite his injuries, Liam tried to sit-up, but Stiles pushed him back down gently, "Stay down."

Liam grunted in protest, "I'm okay." He claimed, "I'm fine." However, he noticed that Hayden was making an expression that told him otherwise, "What? Is it bad?"

"No," Hayden answered with a clear sign of unsureness.

"Very," Stiles commented, eyeing the wounds.

Hayden turned to Stiles for help, "What do you guys usually do when this happens?"

"Oh, I used to pass out." Stiles shared almost feeling faint, "And I think I still might revert to doing that."

"Stiles!" Hayden shrieked in a panic, no way was Hayden going to help Liam, if the one person who knew everything collapsed on her, "Hello, healing powers remember?"

Stiles stood over Liam, hands outreached over his body, "God I hope this works," She mumbled as she began focusing on channeling her power to her hands. As she does so, she could feel a comforting sensation run through her arms.

Hayden watched in awe as Stiles' eyes go completely white as a green aura began to emit from the hovering hands. She looked down to see Liam's wounds began to close slowly and his breathing began to slow down.

When the wounds finally disappear, the aura from Stiles' hands disappeared just as her eyes returned to their normal color, "Whoa." Stiles breathed out from the new development, staring at her hands, "How he is?" She questioned.

Liam lets out a grunt of pain, "Could you try again?"

"There's only so much pain I can take away." Stiles shared, noticing Hayden's alarmed face, "But Scott did this with pain." She offered, "He'd have to trigger _more_ pain. Pain makes you human."

"He's _already_ in pain," Hayden stated.

"So maybe adding a _little_ more could help take away the pain." Stiles suggested, "Take away his pain." Stiles directed.

Hayden stared at Liam for a second just before leaning over him, placing a kiss on his lips. Stiles watched as the tell-tale dark lines of pain leave Liam and entered Hayden through the kiss.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Hayden's chosen method, "Personally, I find a punch to the face works just as well."

"What do we do now?" Hayden questioned while helping Liam in sitting up.

"Find the others." Stiles told them heading to the door, "Help anyone that needs it." She opened the door, but turned back to them, "Remember the plan, Liam?"

"No one dies tonight." He answered, eyes glowing.

* * *

"The plan is to get everyone away from here as quickly and safely as possible." Scott explained to Allison, "Lori and Brett are handling the people outside the school, we need to handle the people on the inside."

"What do you plan on doing if you come across the Beast?" Allison questioned him. She recognized a calculating expression forming on Scott's face, "You're not going to try to go at it, alone are you?"

Scott nodded his head sure of himself. "That's exactly what I plan on doing."

* * *

Stiles, Liam, and Hayden were just about to leave the classroom as they could hear the distance sound of the Beast roaring and the sounds of people screaming, "Just how do you plan on stopping that thing?" Hayden questioned.

"Honestly I'm not worried about stopping it." Stiles admitted, "I'm just trying to survive it at this point."

Liam made a minor groan as he tried stretching out his soreness, "Shouldn't Parrish be here by now?" Liam questioned as well.

"He's a bit tied up right now."

"If he's the only one that stands a chance in fighting that thing then why isn't he here?" Hayden questioned.

Stiles shook her head at him, "You don't want to know."

* * *

Scott had found The Beast. Only it has the upper hand as it threw him into a wall. Despite the hard landing on the floor, Scott was quickly able to get back on his feet ready to face it.

Instead of attacking any further, it began scurrying off in the opposite direction. Scott automatically went after it.

* * *

"So just how bad is it?" Allison questioned Kira as they go door to door checking classrooms for hiding students.

"You saw how bad is." Kira answered honestly, "I just hope you have something else that's nonlethal to stop me."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Allison shared, opening one door and peering into an empty classroom, "Besides it wouldn't be the first time I'd have to face off with a fox spirit."

Kira gave a doubt expression, "The only difference is that this is a part of me." She pointed out, "Not something that is possessing me."

Allison halted their walk in the hall, "We'll figure something out." She assured her, "We didn't give up on Stiles and we're not going to give up on you." She opened another door to a classroom that was filled with students.

* * *

Derek and Micah were roaming the halls of the high school, "I don't think she can hear me." Derek told him, "And I can't sense her either, must be blocked out."

"Just how does that _keep_ happening?" Micah questioned, just as a wave students came running in their direction. He doesn't wait for Derek's answer as he grabbed one of them, "Where's Stiles?" He questioned the student. The student was too scared to answer, "Answer me!" He practically roared. However, this only caused a look of confusion on their face, "Do you even know who Stiles is?"

This was enough to scare the student to give him an answer, "I don't."

Micah released the student and they took off running. The sound of roar echoed from the direction the students were running away from. Derek and Micah slowly backed away, "I hope you brought Braeden's shotgun."

* * *

In another part of the school, students were still trying to run away from the Beast. One of them happened to trip over her own feet and fell to the ground. While she doesn't get up she does begin backward crab walk away from the sound of the Beast losing in on her very quickly.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder as Scott threw her roughly into a classroom and barricaded the door with his body. While looking at Scott she could see that he was bloodied, but the sound of the Beast nearing closer could be heard just from the outside of the door.

Neither try to make a sound as they heard the steps of the Beast getting closer. For a moment, there was silence, until the Beast suddenly started banging against the door, just as the sound of glass shattering caught their attention, "Over here!" A voice called out to them.

The girl turned to see Allison and Kira both urging her to move it. Scott continued barricading with his body as Allison and Kira quickly helped her out. Kira directed her to a point of safety while Allison waved her hand at Scott to move.

The glass window of the door shattered, causing Scott to lose his balance just as the arm of the Beast rip through the door, "Scott!" Allison cried out just as she witnessed the Beast rip the door and Scott out of the classroom.

The only sound she was left with was the sound of Scott's scream.

* * *

Stiles, Liam, and Hayden were running through the halls, just as the sound of Scott's scream seemed to have echoed throughout the school. The trio halted with confused expressions, "What was that?" Hayden asked, showing the rational expression of being scared.

"It's Scott," Liam answered, looking worried.

"What's the matter with Scott?"

"The Beast." Stiles answered knowingly just as she fell to the floor on her knees, "I'm going to need the two of you to be very quiet for what I'm about to do next." She advised them, before touching the floor with her hands.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm about to find him." She answered just as her eyes go white.

* * *

An injured Scott ran into the library where he discovered Sydney and more than a dozen of students hiding behind bookshelves and book carts. Not far behind, the sound of the Beast could be heard and Scott urged at them in a whisper, "Go upstairs!"

Not questioning him, but hearing the Beast getting closer, the students moved in a hurry up to their new hiding places just before the Beast barged in, letting out a roar.

Scott's eyes flashed red as he growled back.

* * *

"She's been like that for five minutes." Hayden whispered to Liam as they watched Stiles remain unmoved. "Shouldn't she know by now?"

The sound of running feet caused Liam and Hayden to jump just before realizing Micah and Derek were running from around a corner. Micah slowed down, staring at Stiles completely concerned at her state, "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to find Scott." Liam answered, "Only I'm not sure just how she is doing it."

"She's using her somatosensory imprint ability." Derek explained as he was now loading up the shotgun, "Touch anyone once and she can find them regardless of wherever ever they are."

"That would explain how she and Scott were able to find me found in the well so quickly." Liam realized.

 _Stiles hands Liam a towel to dry himself off, "How were you able to find me?" He questions the friends._

" _A werewolf shares their location with their pack with a howl." Stiles shares simply, "Scott was able to hone in on your location when he heard you from the Argent Warehouse."_

" _Actually, I was kind of off." Scott admits, "I was heading in the wrong direction. Stiles told me we should go the other way."_

" _I thought you said you were human?" Liam questions her._

" _I am human." Stiles clarifies, "Every now and again I sense things." She explains to him, "I can't explain it, but the only thing I know so far that is that it never steers me wrong."_

" _So how were you able to find me?"_

 _Stiles gives him a thinking expression, "I think I just knew. Almost as if I could just touch you and you would appear." She answers him, "There's a lot about my abilities that we don't know yet."_

" _But you're definitely still human?" He repeats his question._

 _Stiles gives him a smirk, "About as human as I can get."_

"She has a lot of talents. Some we don't even know yet and others we are just learning," Derek spoke with some pride in his voice, "But with great power comes with-"

"Great responsibility?" Micah guessed, which earned him a judgmental stare from his cousin. "I happened to see that movie just before turning into a coyote."

"A lot of concentration." He finished, "What she can do requires a lot of _mental_ focus. One mess up and-"

"Library," Stiles gasped out as her eyes returned to normal, interrupting Derek. "They're in the library."

"You four stay here." Derek ordered them, "I'll go get to him." Derek noticed the stoned expression on Stiles' face and kneeled on the ground to her, "I _will_ get to him." He placed a kiss on top of her head, "I promise."

She gave him a head nod as he gets up and rushed down the hall turning a corner. Micah kneeled right down beside her, seeing that she hasn't removed her hands from the floor, "You're not going to wait, are you?"

Stiles made a headshake, "Not a chance." Stiles answered boldly as her eyes go back to white.

* * *

Scott was thrown into a bookcase, causing books and other bookcases to fly around and crash to the ground. The sound of the Beast roared filled the library as some students witnessed the fight between Scott and the Beast.

From her hiding spot, Sydney held back a scream as Scott's body gets thrown in her direction. She could hear Scott groan in pain just before his body was dragged away.

Scott was then thrown into a small study area, his body crashing into a table. Scott groaned in impact, but still managed to muster up the strength to stand and jump towards the Beast.

The hiding students that spread all around the library were forced to hear Scott getting beat by the Beast as it threw him onto the small steps of the library.

Scott was now completely bloodied as he tried to get back on his feet. But his attempt appeared to be useless as he couldn't gain the proper footing. Despite the fact, in knowing that he doesn't have a chance, Scott turned to face the Beast, bearing his teeth showing that he was unafraid.

As the Beast leaped at him, claws ready, Scott braced for impact, only to hear a dull sound as the Beast claws hit against a blue aura acting as a barrier. The Beast tried again, only to Scott's surprise, it managed to stay intact at the repeated hits.

Spotting a glowing blue trail on the floor, Scott followed it to where it led to Stiles behind the Beast, knees and hands touching the floor, eyes completely white, as the blue aura emitted from her hands.

The Beast seemed to realize that something has interfered in the fight with Scott and lets out a roar of rage. It turned on its two feet spotting Stiles on the floor and began charging. However, Stiles doesn't appear to move as the Beast was closing in.

Just as Scott was about to yell a warning out to his friend, Liam leaped from behind Stiles and drove his fist into unexpected Beast head's, knocking it back towards Scott.

It roared as it staggered back, swiping Liam off to the side. But the distraction was just enough for Scott to get back on his feet, while the Beast was still focused on attacking Stiles, who remained unmoved, but now had another blue aura line emitting from her hands.

It doesn't get a step in when the sound of gunshots filled the air as Derek and Micah came running into the library. The Beast staggered from the shots as Micah lets his eyes glow as he lets out a roar of his own.

The Beast seemed to realize that, it was outnumbered and turned back to Scott, only to ignore him completely and jumped out the large window of the library. Letting out one more roar, that faded out into the night.

While Liam and Micah help Scott get back on his feet, Derek turned his attention on Stiles, who appeared to be having a hard time standing. He wrapped an arm around his neck, "Would it actually kill you to listen to me for once?" He chastised her.

Stiles gave him a tired laugh, "One of these days it actually might." She answered as Liam, Scott, and Micah joined them. "And you," She pointed at Scott with an accusatory finger, "You didn't _seriously_ think you were gonna have a _chance_ against that thing, did you?"

"No." Scott admitted, but his face turned to triumphant as he looked back the Beast's escape route, "But I got its scent."

* * *

"You're welcome to stay with us." Kira offered as she and Allison were stalking through the school grounds. The panicked crowd had finally disappeared, but every now and again they hear a faint roar.

"Thanks," Allison replied as they walked through one of the school's deserted parking lot. "You're being unbelievably calm right now."

"I'm starting to think that high-pressure situations such as being in Eichen and playing lacrosse is the reason why what keeps happening happens." Kira confessed, "Maybe it would be best if I try to avoid getting involved with one."

The sound of glass shattering and a now clear roar could be heard as the girls halt their movement, "Oh, that's not good." Allison noted.

"When is it ever?" Kira agreed just as Scott suddenly started running past them without even acknowledging their presence. "Was that blood?" She questioned just as another familiar face run past them. "Liam?"

Liam doesn't turn back to the call out, but the sound of more feet was heard coming from behind them. Instantly, Kira and Allison were on guard, but relaxed when they realized it was Stiles and the others, "What is going on?"

"Scott got its scent," Micah answered.

* * *

Liam was chasing after Scott, "Scott, wait." He called out after him, but Scott doesn't stop as he continued following the scent, despite having to use some cars as leverage as he ran through a parking lot filled with cars.

"You're still hurt." Liam reminded him as Scott even as Scott continued running past a row of cars, "You gotta slow down."

Shockingly Scott does indeed slow down by car, just before forcing its trunk open, revealing a pair of bloody size ten.

"Scott?" A voice questioned, Scott slammed the trunk down and sees Mason, standing by one of the buses, "What are you doing to my car?"

"It's you." Scott breathed out in shock.

"What?" Mason questioned absolutely confused, "Liam, what's he talking about?" Liam doesn't answer him due to the horrifying truth, "Liam?"

That doesn't seem to matter when Corey appeared behind Mason, "Corey, wait!" Scott called out to him, but it doesn't stop the teen from taking Mason and turning themselves both invisible so they could run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Theo's lair Josh was staring the Dread Doctor mask, that Theo had stolen from Valack's operating room, "You want me to put it on?"

Theo was unimpressed at Josh's reluctance, "You won't die if you put it on."

"How do you know that?" He challenged, "Or is it just that you don't want to put it on yourself?" He started at Tracy, who stood by Theo's side, "Or you?"

"I'm not afraid to do it, Josh." She defended herself, "I'm just not stupid."

"Are you not getting that it could kill us?" Theo questioned him, "You're the one with the power."

From his corner in the lair, Deucalion spoke, "They want you to wear it, Josh, because the properties of the mask are based in electromagnetism." Josh eyed the blind Alpha suspiciously, "Pick it up and you'll see."

Josh does pick it up, but he was rather horrified by it, "What is this thing?"

"Product of genius and madness." Theo explained with some pride, "Two traits too often found in the same mind."

"The man who created the first was known only as "The Surgeon."" Deucalion shared, "Using practices in the farthest edges of pseudo-science, he harnessed electromagnetic fields in the masks... infusing them with a unique and deadly power."

A jolt of electricity came from the mask and ran into Josh's body, "I'm not putting this thing on." Josh refused and placed the mask back down, "You want to know who it is?" He questioned Theo. He pushed the mask towards his leader, "Do it yourself."

 **NEXT TIME ON TNH: La Bête du Gévaudan (January 21th)**

Micah cleared his throat, "You know how my mother wants to kill me?" Stiles nodded, knowing some of the details of what had gone down at the abandoned army base, "I think she might want to kill you too."

There was a beat of silence, "You're right Derek doesn't like it." Derek told his cousin, looking quite frustrated before he started pacing in the room.

Stiles appeared to be rather offended, " _Neither_ of your parents seem to like me." Stiles spoke not hiding the offense, "I can't walk around with a barrier around me," She told them immediately, "I should probably have a gun."

Derek halted his pacing at the statement and made a snorting sound, "I'm not giving you a gun."

"You're a werewolf and _you_ have a gun." Stiles pointed out, "The Desert Wolf who is trying to _kill_ me, has a gun." Recounting from the picture of gun shells that had been left behind, "I think I should probably have a gun."

"You missed shooting an Alpha, who was standing five feet away from you." Derek related.

Stiles gaped at him, remembering the time she held a gun, "I probably shouldn't have a gun." Stiles agreed without argument.

* * *

Allison was asleep on the couch in the Sheriff's office. Landon walked in and looked down on her, giving a look of consideration. He gently touched his friend on her forehead, which prompted an immediate reaction, "What?" She questioned, trying to shake off her sleep, "What happened? Who's dead?"

"No one." Landon told her as she sat up for him to take a seat, "Well, at least not yet."

They both checked their phones, but it appeared that no one has tried to contact them, "You okay?" Landon questioned her.

"Yeah, just jet lagged." Allison told him, "And this boot is starting to get on my nerves enough to where I just may take Stiles' offer."

Landon eyed her carefully, "Does your dad know, you're here?"

"Please, if my dad knew that I was here, he'd send me back on the first flight back to France." Allison laughed, "Which is why Isaac decided to stay behind and cover me."

Landon gave her a doubtful expression, "Decided?"

Allison gave a smirk and head tilt, "More like I beat him in a skirmish."


	17. The Beast of Beacon Hills (1)

**Okay guys so the finale is next week. That being the case,** **I'm getting ready to prepare for another time explanation story. Meaning another Time In Between that happened throughout season 5 and the time skip just before the premiere of season 6. Idk when, I'll actually start working on season 6 considering how part A is still airing, but its still happening.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you would like to see during season 5 and pre season 6.**

* * *

Corey has lead Mason to the entrance to the tunnels that ran underneath Beacon Hills, "What are we doing here?" Mason asked still confused about what happened in the school parking lot.

"It was the only place I could think of," Corey answered, moving them along.

However, Mason wasn't willingly going in, "Wait..." Mason protested, pulling his arm away from Corey, "What do you mean?"

"Scott can't find you down here." Corey told him, grabbing onto Mason again, "He can't follow your scent."

Instead of pulling away from Corey, Mason just stilled completely, "Okay, hold on." Mason repeated, "It's not me. I'm not even a genetic Chimera."

"You sure about that?" Corey questioned him. Mason nodded his head, "It was on the bus. After I made us disappear, I felt something." Corey explained, "I don't know how to describe it, but it felt wrong. Completely and totally wrong." Mason gave him a look of offense "And, trust me, every other second I'm with you is completely and totally right."

While does make Mason feel better it doesn't help with the idea Corey had going on, "Still can't be me."

"After we left the bus, I lost you at the game." Corey explained, "Remember? Where did you go?"

"I went to..." And surprising himself, Mason couldn't find an answer, "I was..."

"All those times you said the Beast showed up?" Corey continued questioning, "Everything you said about frequencies. Where were you all those times?"

"The night at the transmission towers..." Mason drew a blank, "The observatory downtown..." Another blank, "The army base..." Completely blank.

"All the times you said there were transmissions..."

"Corey. Wait." Mason told him, halting Corey's rant, "They can still find me. They can find me by frequency."

"Who? Scott?"

"No..." In the distance, they heard footsteps and rattling, signaling the arrival of a Dread Doctor, "Run!"

Corey and Mason run through the tunnels as they could hear the Surgeon call out from Mason specifically. They made turn after turn to a point to where the only escape they had was a ladder that lead them to the street above.

However, the other Dreads appeared to be waiting for them and Corey immediately turned him and Mason invisible. While the others do nothing, the Surgeon made an appearance and used his cane and knocked Corey out without hesitation and took Mason.

* * *

Jordan has turned in his badge and gun into the sheriff's station. Thanks to a tip from one of his deputies the Sheriff moved in stopping him, "I just came from his place." The Sheriff told Landon as he walked out of Jordan's house, "Half of his stuff was gone."

"You can't let him leave."

"It's okay." The Sheriff assured him, "I got a call from Dispatch. He's headed for the highway."

"Can you stop him?"

"Stopping him is one thing." The Sheriff pointed out, "Getting him to turn around..."

"Leave that to me," Landon voiced with a guarantee.

Out on the highway, Jordan was driving close to the end of the Beacon Hills City limits. Just as he was closing in, he noticed a spike strip at the last minute and doesn't have a chance in avoiding and drove right over it as the sound of his tires were shredded.

A siren blared behind him as he could see the Sheriff getting out of his cruiser, making his way towards the vehicle, "I don't remember giving you any vacation time."

Jordan looked at him incredulously, "Those were _new_ tires."

"Well..." The Sheriff examined the damage, "Well, they're _scrap_ rubber, now."

Jordan sighed with minor annoyance, "How about I call a tow for you?" The Sheriff offered.

Jordan gave him a distrusting look, "I'll call one myself."

Another vehicle approached them with Landon being the driver. Jordan immediately connected the dots, "You're both out of your minds." He told the two of them, "You know that?"

"You can't leave," Landon told him.

"I can't stay." Jordan rebutted, "I'm a _Hellhound_." He reminded them, "I have the word, "Hell" in my name. Hell."

"You're also one of my best deputies." The Sheriff offered.

None of this seemed to persuade Jordan, "You guys don't get it. The bodies I see in my dream are because of me." He recounted, "And there's gonna be more. A lot more."

Landon narrowed his eyes at him, "I've been predicting death _longer_ than you." He challenged, "The things I've _seen_ and _felt_..." Landon shared thinking about his experiences with his abilities, "They _don't_ always happen."

"What if those people die because you didn't stay?" The Sheriff questioned Jordan, "Because you weren't there to _protect_ them." He pointed out, "You said you were _drawn_ to Beacon Hills. I think you're here for a _reason_."

* * *

At the McCall house, Stiles was laying on Isaac's old bed in the spare room with a towel resting on her forehead, "Ugh, my head is going to explode." She groaned aloud.

"I could take some of the pain away," Micah offered hand ready to touch Stiles. Just as he leaned over for a touch, Stiles grabbed him by the wrist, "What?"

"Something is bothering you." She stated simply with a look, "Something bad."

"Oh?" Micah challenged, breaking eye contact, "Are you a mind reader now?"

Stiles released his hand chuckling, "No, but you get this scowling looking on your face." She reasoned, "Just like Derek. Must be a Hale thing."

"What about me?" Derek's voice came as he entered the room.

"Talking about Micah's scowling face looking just like yours," Stiles answered.

"I don't scowl."

"And I don't snore in my sleep." She laughed at him, before turning her attention back to Micah, "So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

"Derek's not going to like it." Micah voiced with uncertainty.

"Derek doesn't like anything." Stiles quirked at him, giving him an encouraging smile. She gave him a gentle touch on his arm, "It can't be that bad."

* * *

In the room over, Scott was still healing from his run-in with the Beast, "We've _got_ to find him." Scott told Kira.

"And we will, but right now you and Stiles need to rest." Kira assured him, "You're both not going to be useful if you are walking around here like you have a stick up your butts."

The sound of knock caught their attention and Allison peeked her head in, "I told the others." She told them, making her way into the room, "Everybody's looking."

Allison sat next to Kira on the bed, taking notice that Scott was making an anxious expression, "What?"

"Nothing." Allison gave him a challenging facial feature, "It's just a scholarship." He pointed at the form that was on his nightstand, "I missed the due date."

"You'll figure it out." Kira assured him, "Right now, you're not going anywhere until you heal. Okay?"

* * *

Micah cleared his throat, "You know how my mother wants to kill me?" Stiles nodded, knowing some of the details of what had gone down at the abandoned army base, "I think she might want to kill you too."

There was a beat of silence, "You're right Derek doesn't like it." Derek told his cousin, face already scowling as he started pacing in the room.

Stiles appeared to be rather offended, " _Neither_ of your parents seem to like me." Stiles spoke not hiding the offense, "I can't walk around with a barrier around me," She told them immediately, "I should probably have a gun."

Derek halted his pacing at the statement and made a snorting sound, "I'm not giving you a gun."

"You're a werewolf and _you_ have a gun." Stiles pointed out, "The Desert Wolf who is trying to _kill_ me, has a gun." Recounting from the picture of gun shells that had been left behind, "I think I should probably have a gun."

"You missed shooting an Alpha, who was standing five feet away from you." Derek related.

Stiles gaped at him, "I probably shouldn't have a gun." Stiles agreed without argument.

* * *

Liam was looking for Mason in the woods, "Mason?" He called into the darkness, but the only sounds that could be heard were the nocturnal animals and crickets. He continued rummaging through the woods, "Mason!"

At some point, Liam got slightly lost and he began walking in the darkness. He ended up running into Hayden, but the pair were so busy in their own state of mind, they didn't see each other until they walked right into each other.

It resulted in a minor scream match until the realized that the other was in the woods as well, "Hey." Liam answered weakly.

"Hi," Hayden answered.

They stand in silence as Liam tried to focus on the trial he had, "I lost it." He said in defeat, "I lost the scent."

Hayden took a hold of his hand, "I'll help you find it."

* * *

Scott woke up the following morning fully healed and without pain. As he walked downstairs, he found Allison, Kira, Micah, Liam, Landon, Derek, and Stiles in the kitchen discussing a search for Mason, "My dad's got an APB out." Stiles shared with a minor twitch on her face.

"For a 5'8" 16-year-old?" Kira questioned.

"I recommended nine-foot tall rampaging werewolf." Allison offered.

"It still might not be him." Liam stated in denial, "But, Hayden's at the school looking."

"I can keep checking the woods." Micah offered.

"My mom can check all the hospitals in the county." Scott jumped in the conversation, "We can find him."

"What happens then?" Landon wondered.

"We figure out a way to save him," Scott answered automatically.

"Okay." Derek stated without any objection, "Where else could we look?"

"Let's ask Corey." Stiles stated in an obvious tone before she turned her back to them and reached out in front of her, making Corey visible again, "Seriously, you breathing down my neck was getting on my nerves."

"Wait." Corey claimed, seeing how everyone was now staring at him with suspicion, "Wait. It's not my fault." He told them, "They took him and I couldn't do anything."

"Who?" Stiles questioned, not letting the teen go.

"The Dread Doctors."

* * *

Mason was thrown to the floor in the Dread Doctors Liar. He propped himself up next to a bubbling tank with a body inside.

The three doctors surround him, "Wait! Don't..." He cried as two of the doctors hold him down, while other held onto a glowing tube with a needle. Seeing the object, Mason immediately started to fight his way free, "Wait, please. Please, don't!" However, it was useless as the two doctors tighten their hold as the other stuck a needle to the back of his neck.

Mason screamed in pain.

* * *

Tracy brought out the jar of Garuda talons, Theo got from the Desert Wolf, "What about this?" She offered to Theo.

"They're useless if we don't know who it is," Theo told her.

"Actually, they're just useless." Deucalion explained, "Didn't Hayden mention that?" He questioned with a condescending tone.

"Where is she, by the way?" Josh questioned, realizing that some of his pack members were missing.

"I hope her moment of dissent didn't turn into actual _desertion_." Deucalion shared with Theo.

"What about the other one?" Tracy questioned.

"Corey?" Josh feed to her.

"None of us can see him, blind or otherwise." Deucalion shared in the same tone, "So, I'm guessing, he's not here either."

Josh scoffed with disbelief, "I'm leaving."

He turned to leave, but Tracy blocked his way out, "Oh, there goes another." Deucalion commented with slight amusement, "Your circle of trust is _narrowing_ for you."

"Your voice is getting on my nerves." Theo growled lowly, "Paralyze his tongue." He ordered Tracy.

"You got it," Tracy said with a pleased smile on her face.

However, Deucalion doesn't seem bothered or threaten by her, "Tell me something, Tracy. Just how _powerless_ were you before this all happened?" He questioned her, turning his manipulations on her. "In my experience, it's the _truly_ powerless who are all too eager to _demonstrate_ their new-found strength." He voiced, "So, allow me to demonstrate something more helpful to our cause."

He stood up from the ground without any problems and faced the three chimeras, "I told you I wanted Stiles Stilinski." He voiced while tearing out the wolfsbane drip attached to his arm, "That's why I let you take me." He gave them a deceptive smile, "Though I have been a _willing_ guest this entire time."

* * *

"Bad idea!" Allison called out seeing Kira holding onto a container rushing through her home, "After what you told me when you wield it, that's probably the worst of the worst."

Ken Yukimura was immediately curious as the two teens came into the living room. Wordlessly, Kira placed the container on the table in front of him.

He gave Allison a stare, "I tried but she wouldn't listen." Allison remarked.

"As your father, I'm _obliged_ to warn you this is dangerous," Ken told Kira, even though she was wearing an expression of determination.

"As my father, I was hoping you wouldn't tell my mother." Kira countered back.

"That's dangerous, too." He commented.

"I get it." Kira told the two naysayers, "I do, but I need to learn _balance_. Can't learn balance without the sword."

Ken gave her an apprehensive gaze, "The sword _brings_ out the Fox." He reminded her, "You know it's more complicated than that."

"Learning balance is _critical_ to controlling the Fox." Kira stated in an obvious tone, "What if the sword is critical to saving my friends?" She questioned with urgency.

"It's just a weapon, Kira." He reminded her, " _You're_ the critical part."

"I've got 800 years to find balance." Kira argued, "We need to help Mason right _now_." She pressed, "I _need_ my sword."

"What if I tried looking in the bestiary?" Allison offered, "There's bound to be something there."

Kira has a look of hope on her face, "This is not something that the bestiary would have," Ken informed them, causing his daughter to frown, "It was forged with a _unique_ power." He opened the container and poured the pieces on the table. "It takes a certain power to put it back together." He explained as he placed the pieces in a row, "You're going to need help."

"From who?" Allison questioned.

"Whom." He corrected her.

"Who?" Kira questioned not getting what he had done.

Ken could see that neither of the girls realized that he was correcting their grammar, "Just pick up the pieces." He directed towards Kira.

* * *

"What now?" Theo questioned the unbounded Alpha.

"I teach you what you've been so _desperate_ to learn." He took a hold of Theo's arm and bent it backward, breaking it. Theo screamed in pain, glaring daggers at the older Alpha, "Feel that, Theo?" Deucalion questioned, "That's the _secret_ to taking power. Pain. Take their pain, take their life, take their power." He then grabbed Theo's other arm and broke it as well, "It's all or nothing. You take until there's _nothing_ more to give." Deucalion shared, " _That's_ where you find the _spark_ of power. Pain. Life. Power." Deucalion summed up, "In that order and _only_ that order. Do you understand?"

Theo resets the bones in his last broken arm, "Perfectly." He then jabbed his claws into an unexpected Josh. Electricity surged through Josh's body as Theo took his power, pushing his claws further into Josh, killing him.

Josh's body dropped to the floor and Theo was relishing in the new power, "I can feel it."

"Good." Deucalion told him, "'Cause you just cost yourself one member of a small and _inexperienced_ pack."

Theo turned his attention to Tracy, who stood by watching the whole thing, "What do you think?"

"I think he was small and inexperienced." She answered automatically, "And if you've got his power now, you can put on the mask."

* * *

Jordan and Landon have returned to the Nemeton. Jordan flashed back on his dreams with the bodies and the ring of fire surrounding them. He reached out and touched the stump.

"You can still save them." Landon told him, "You can save them all." Landon touched his arm and Jordan was immediately overthrown by a vision of Landon dead at the stomp. An orange glow began to suffuse the rings of the tree.

* * *

"This kind of power requires risk, Theo," Deucalion warned as Theo was holding onto the mask. "Do it." He encouraged the chimera, "Put on the mask. _Discover_ the Beast's identity and guarantee your place as an Alpha." Deucalion implied, "As a _real_ werewolf."

Theo does so and immediately start screaming.

* * *

Scott and Liam were walking through the locker room, "How stupid are we to be doing this?" Liam questioned him.

"We're not stupid." Scott assured him, "We're desperate."

"How desperate?"

"Incredibly desperate," Scott told him as they come across Theo and Tracy waiting for them.

"I told you we'd end up on the same side." Theo gloated Scott.

"How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we're _not_?" Liam told him easily. Scott was rather impressed by Liam's quick response.

Theo was chuckled at the statement, "I love this kid."

"I don't." Tracy remarking, eyeing Liam carefully.

"We know you're not on our side, Theo." Scott told him, "You said you wanted to help Landon, but you left Eichen with something else, didn't you?"

"You mean the mask?" Theo questioned, "Are you worried about that?"

"Did you put it on?" Scott questioned, but he doesn't let Theo give a verbal answer, "Who did you see?"

"Not Mason."

Theo's answer made no sense, "What's that mean?" Liam questioned with obvious hope in his voice, "It's not him?"

"It probably means he's a lost cause." Tracy theorized.

"We all want the same thing." Theo assured Scott, "We want Mason back."

"The difference is that we want him back _alive_." Scott pointed out.

"Well, I'm open to compromise." Theo offered, "You still got the map with telluric currents on it?" He questioned and Scott gave him a nod, "Bring it and Stiles to the operating theater in two hours."

"What do you with Stiles?" Scott asked him carefully.

"I have a promise I need to fulfill."

Scott and Liam exchanged glances at each other, "I'll see what I can do."

When Scott and Liam do leave the locker room, "How desperate are we?" Tracy questioned him.

"Incredibly," Theo answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We don't need them to find Mason."

"But you'll need them if you want Mason to trust you," Deucalion said as he appeared from behind a set of lockers.

"I can't take the power from him, can I"?

"No, only the Beast." The Blind Alpha told him, "But since the full moon is getting dangerously close, the opportunity might present itself sooner than you think."

"Good."

"As soon as you see that opportunity, take it." He encouraged, "If Scott figures out a way to save Mason, you won't get another."

"But we've seen that thing up close." Tracy reminded Theo, "How are we supposed to stop him when he's the Beast?"

"You're not going to stop him." He told her, "You're going to _paralyze_ him."

"Me? Are you serious?" She questioned with absolute doubt, "It didn't work on Parrish."

"It didn't work on a Hellhound." Deucalion corrected her, "The Beast is _still_ a werewolf."

However, Tracy still seemed uncertain, "Just keep the tanks full, Tracy." Theo directed, "We'll need all you've got."

* * *

Stiles and Landon met up with the Sheriff to discuss the merits of using Theo in the search for Mason, "Are we sure this is a good idea?" The Sheriff questioned them.

"Uh, no." Stiles answered automatically, "No one thinks this is a good idea."

"But you're trusting Theo, anyway?"

"We're not trusting him." Landon revealed, "We're using him."

"What if he's using us?"

"That's probably a given." Stiles answered, "But, look, we're just trying to cover every place Mason could show up. Micah and Derek are at Scott's house."

"Melissa's got the hospital." Landon included, "Hayden and Corey are at the school. Somebody's got to find him."

"Let's hope they find Mason," Stiles sighed, "And not the Beast."


	18. The Beast of Beacon Hills (2)

"No Stiles." Theo noted when he lead Scott and Liam to the operating theater, "Can't say I'm not surprised." Scott chose not to comment on Theo's inquiry with Stiles, but instead eyed the tube that appeared to have something in it, "They called him Der Soldat." Theo explained, walking around the tube, "That's German for "The Soldier." I'm pretty sure he fought in World War II. And he was a Nazi. And an Alpha werewolf." He explained to them, "The Dread Doctors were using him to prolong their lives. They've been doing it for decades. Actually, probably longer."

"How old are these guys?" Scott questioned.

"Who knows." Theo admitted, "But wherever they go, he goes, too."

"So how do we find him?"

"Keeping him alive requires a pretty unique set of conditions." Theo explained, "There's got to be a power source. It has to be underground... And on a telluric current."

"Looks like we're going for a hike." Scott realized.

* * *

A teenager arrived at the hospital with severe injuries, "We got a hit and run. Victim is a black male, approximately 16 years of age." Melissa hurried over to help thinking its Mason, but it's not, "Blood pressure is 80 and dropping."

* * *

Micah and Derek were at the McCall house surrounded by a Mountain Ash barrier to keep them in and the Desert Wolf out.

"Nothing here." Landon shared with over the phone, as he walked through the Sheriff's station, "Anything on your end?"

"Not a thing." Micah responded on edge, "And I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get out of this supernatural _cage_."

From his spot at the table, "The Mountain Ash is there to keep you safe." Derek reminded him.

"We should be keeping Stiles safe." Micah counterclaimed, "How are you not worried about this?"

"Trust me, I am worried about that." Derek answered in a bored tone, "But I also know she'll be able to take care of herself."

From his end at the Sheriff's station, Landon watched Stiles, paying attention to her phone, walk right into the Sheriff's door. He turned away as if he hadn't seen anything, "Stiles will be fine." Landon assured Micah, "Call me if anything changes."

On the outside of the Sheriff's station, The Desert Wolf had been ease-dropping on their phone conversation.

* * *

Some time later at the McCall house, Derek was eating pistachios which earned him a look of judgment from Micah. He silently held up the bag as an offering, "I'll pass." Micah told him, eyeing his cousin's laid back attitude, "Thanks."

He walked away to survey the house.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, "Scott and Liam are out in woods with Theo." Stiles announced marching into the Sheriff's office where Allison and Landon waited, "Something tells me that they shouldn't be alone."

Landon gave her a calculating expression, "Is that your extrasensory perception talking or your 'not wanting to sit down and wait around' talking?" He challenged.

Stiles gave a thoughtful expression, "Maybe a bit of both."

"It's never been wrong before," Allison pointed out, "You go and make sure that Theo isn't walking them into a trap." Allison urged, "I'll stay here with Landon just in case."

"I can heal your leg if you want?" Stiles offered to her.

"No, thanks." Allison told her, "I can still fight."

* * *

Scott, Liam, and Theo were waiting just on the outskirts of the woods. She could immediately notice the look that Theo was giving her, "You say one word, I'll send you through a tree so fast, you'd think you were time traveling." She told him as she bumped past him, getting to Scott and Liam.

As they trekked through the woods, Scott couldn't shake his suspicion of Theo. Almost as if he were hiding something, "Where is he?" Scott questioned him.

"I thought we were looking for him," Theo questioned innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about," Scott told him with a halt.

"Deucalion?" Theo offered with a sly smile.

"You shouldn't trust him," Scott warned him.

"I already told him he was an idiot." Stiles shared, looking around them.

"You're the one who let him live." Theo reminded him.

"I'm not a murderer."

Theo laughed at Scott's naivety, "You still think you're gonna get through all this without killing anyone?"

"I didn't say that."

"We're close," Liam announced breaking the staring contest between Scott and Theo.

Stiles took a stand by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You get his scent?" Liam nodded, "Which way?" Liam pointed in a direction just across from them, "Okay, good."

Stiles removed her hand just as Liam tried to take a step before realizing he couldn't move. He noticed that Stiles wasn't even giving him eye contact, "You think you're going to leave me behind?" He questioned with betrayal in his voice.

"Liam..." Stiles explained, looking a bit unsure, "Look, he wants to kill him."

By "he" Stiles meant Theo, "I just want his power." Theo reminded her, "You want to fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason? Go fight Parrish."

"Who did you see when you put on the mask?" Liam questioned him.

"I already told you." Theo shared, "It wasn't Mason."

"Who was it?" Scott questioned him.

"I saw a man dying in the snow." Theo shared, "He was impaled on a spear."

"It's called a pike." Stiles corrected him, "Landon told us the story."

"Then you know what it means." Theo agreed, "Time's running out."

Stiles cast Liam a careful look before touching his shoulder, letting him move again. Liam continued leading them further into the woods until they came to an old wooden door and paused. Theo placed his finger over his lips and leaned against the door, "Listen."

Through the closed door, the werecreatures and chimera could hear a heartbeat coming from the other side. A heartbeat that Liam instantly recognized, "It's him." Liam breathed out as he reached for the door.

One by one, they descended into another lair and found Mason leaning against the glowing tube. Liam hurried to his friend's side, "Mason?" Liam tried, but noticed the needle embedded into his neck, connecting him to the bubbling tube, "It's _connected_ to him."

* * *

Kira was standing by her car on her phone, "Hey, it's me." She started off, "Oh, God. I wish you just picked up. I hate leaving messages." She spoke over the phone, "I always ramble. I always say stupid things." She rambled, "And then when I finally get to the super important thing that I'm supposed to say, the voice-mail cuts me off and..." The voicemail does indeed beep and she has to redial the number.

"Me again. I have to leave." She said, "But I'm coming back to help." She voiced, "I promise. Because you're right, Scott. If anyone is going to save Mason, it's you." She spoke with a sure smile on her face, "It's us."

Kira gets into her car and stared at the container in the passenger seat that held the pieces of her sword.

* * *

Mason has regained consciousness, groaning as he could feel a pressure inside his head.

"What is this thing?" Scott questioned at Theo.

For what seemed some type of miracle Theo answered honestly, "I don't know."

Mason moved his head slightly, "Liam, I can feel it…It's in my skull." He voiced as the machine began whirring.

"Don't move." Liam told him, before looking at Theo, "What are they doing to him?"

"Again, I don't know."

While Scott and Liam were irritated at Theo's lack of knowledge of knowing anything, Stiles prevented another bickering round, "Guys, let's focus." Stiles told them, "Mason, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Hold him still." Scott directed to Liam, "Okay. All right." He informed the friends, "I'm going to try to pull it out. Let me know if it hurts..." Scott only touched the device before Mason started screaming.

"It hurts!" Mason shouted instantly, causing Scott to remove his hand, "It _definitely_ hurts."

"I barely moved it," Scott told them.

* * *

Allison was asleep on the couch in the Sheriff's office. Landon walked in and looked down on her, giving a look of consideration. He gently touched his friend on her forehead, which prompted an immediate reaction, "What?" She questioned, trying to shake off her sleep, "What happened? Who's dead?"

"No one." Landon told her as she sat up for him to take a seat, "Well, at least not yet."

They both checked their phones, but it appeared that no one has tried to contact them, "You okay?" Landon questioned her.

"Yeah, just jet lagged." Allison told him, "And this boot is starting to get on my nerves enough to where I just may take Stiles on the offer."

Landon eyed her carefully, "Does your dad know, you're here?"

"Please, if my dad knew that I was here, he'd send me back on the first flight back to France." Allison laughed, "Which is why Isaac decided to stay behind and cover me."

Landon gave her a doubtful expression, "Decided?"

Allison gave a smirk and head tilt, "More like I beat him in a skirmish." She admitted, "How about, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking," Landon told her as he tapped his finger on the armrest of the bench.

"Still trying to figure out why Mason?" Allison guessed.

"I mean, he wasn't even on the Genetic Chimera list," Landon exclaimed with annoyance.

"He is now." Melissa announced as she came rushing into the office, holding onto Mason's medical file, "Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome."

"You mean fetal resorption?" Landon questioned.

"Mmm-hmm." She opened the file and revealed a picture of an ultrasound.

"He had a vanishing twin in utero." He stated with wonder.

"Which accounts for two sets of DNA."

"Still jet-lagged here," Allison restated, " _Please_ say it with words that have _less_ than three syllables?"

"He ate his twin." Landon simplified.

"Oh, God." Allison commented slightly disturbed at the idea, "But did it help?"

"I don't know." Melissa shared, "But it's just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important, right?"

"It has to help." Landon said as he examined the picture, "There has to be something."

* * *

While Scott and Liam were trying to figure out a way to remove the needle from Mason's neck, Stiles felt a chill run down her spine as her eyes gave a flash, "They here." She whispered just as the sound of clicking and running static filled the lab, "Get that thing out of Mason's neck."

Theo and Stiles turned to see the Surgeon has already made an entrance into the lab. Only the Surgeon wasn't interested in Stiles. He was focusing on his chimera, "Theo..." He hissed out, "Theo Raeken."

"He's coming with us." Theo declared.

Surgeon moved his head into a tilt, "Failure..." He breathed out, "Theo Raeken."

Theo appeared to be offended, "I'm _not_ a failure."

Meanwhile, Liam and Scott were still trying to help free his friend, "Liam..." Mason breathed out, "Get out of here." He begged him, "Just go."

"Not a complete failure." The Surgeon assured him, "We learned from you."

Stiles could see a look in Theo's eyes, "Theo, he's trying to get to you. This is what they want, don't give it to them." Theo gave Stiles a look of confliction, "We can't beat them."

"The mark of a _true_ failure." The Surgeon continued trying to bait Theo, " _Repeating_ the same mistake again and again."

"Corey," Stiles called out. At the sound of his name, Corey became visible surprising Scott and Liam as he stood in front of them. Stiles then stepped to Theo's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're taking Mason." She voiced, giving Theo an encouraging look.

Theo gave an acknowledging head nod as he shifted, "Then I'm taking what's mine."

* * *

Downstairs in the McCall house, Derek immediately got up from his place in the kitchen, "Micah, something's wrong." He called out ready to head out the door, "We gotta go..."

But he trailed off as he neared the front door of the McCall house to see that the mountain ash barrier across the front door has been broken. Tracy boldly walked by outside with a small wave and a satisfied smile.

He immediately spun around, Braeden's shotgun ready as he quickly realized that the Desert Wolf was in the house.

* * *

Gerard and Chris Argent stood in the library discussing the new information they had found out, "Mason Hewitt." Chris shared with his father, "He's a sophomore. Liam's best friend."

"And a mass murderer," Gerard added in.

"We're going to need to tell Scott the rest," Chris told him.

"Not necessarily."

"If there's a way to save him..." Chris argued.

"The pike won't save him." His father told him, "It'll kill him. Mason Hewitt is gone."

Chris eyed his father with suspicion, "But you _still_ can't tell me where it is." He accused him, "How do we know it's not a steel cup gathering dust in someone's antique collection?"

"Oh, I think it's _closer_ to us than that." Gerard said with a hidden promise, looking around the destroyed area, "We'll find the pike. Whatever shape it's in."

Chris doesn't fully buy into what his father claim, but played along, "If we can't, then we're going to need a lot more firepower to take on the Beast."

The sound of a door opened. They see it was Jordan with eyes glowing a fiery orange, "How much firepower do you want?"

* * *

"You have the entitlement and narcissism _typical_ of your generation." The Surgeon mocked to Theo, "In that, you are a _profound_ success."

From the floor, Liam tried to remove the spike from Mason's neck, but as he does Mason screamed a lot in pain, "Scott, I... I can't get it out." Liam cried out to his Alpha, "I don't know what to do."

"But your repeated failure taught us one thing." The Doctor continued, "The _banality_ of evil. That you were and would always be an _ordinary_ evil."

Theo seemed offended at the statement, "You think I'm ordinary?"

"We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer we had to start with the _perfect_ evil." The Surgeon continued, "From you, we learned true evil only comes by _corrupting_ something truly good."

Stiles' eyes widened at the statement, "Not something." She watched Mason on the ground, "Someone."

Theo could hear one of the doctors, that wasn't the Surgeon, ready to emit another transmission and immediately pushed them back. He continued attacking, repeatedly punching them in the mask, not giving them a chance to force a transmission.

While Theo's fighting against the one doctor, Stiles could see the Surgeon moving his way toward Scott, Liam, Corey, and Mason. Stiles backed closer to them falling to the ground, "Remember the plan?" She questioned Corey. He gave her a simple nod which seemed to be enough as Stiles lets eyes go white as a blue aura surrounded them.

However, Liam doesn't stick with the plan and rushed through the barrier, going straight into fighting the Surgeon by himself. "Liam, wait!" Scott shouted out, following the younger werewolf. "Liam!"

Hearing sounds his friends and Theo taking a beating from the doctors was enough to give Mason the push he needed to reach behind his neck, "Mason what are you doing?" Corey questioned in a panic, trying to stop Mason.

It was useless as Mason stood up, breaking through the barrier, causing Stiles to break out of her motionless state, and began pulling out the needle himself. This action halted the fighting as everyone watched as he does so.

The Surgeon noticed the action, "Transformation..." He stated as clouds of shadows form around Mason catching everyone's attention. "Transformation without frequency."

Stiles and Corey quickly backed into Liam and Scott against a wall as they watch the smoke continuing to cover Mason's body, "Mason!" Liam called out to him as Scott was trying to hold him back.

Mason's eyes turned white, "That is not… my name." He said in a deep voice as clouds of shadow covered him completely. With a manner of seconds, the head of the Beast and its roar came to focus.

* * *

The Desert Wolf had been stalking Derek through the McCall house, covering her scent. Doing the same thing, Derek remained hidden with the shotgun ready. While on the prowl, the Desert Wolf stepped on a line of pistachio shells that Derek has laid out across the floor.

From a corner, Derek appeared firing the shotgun. He shot at her armed hand, forcing the Desert Wolf to drop her weapon. He immediately cocked the shotgun again. The Desert Wolf proved to be faster she was able to grab hold of the shotgun to prevent Derek from shooting at her. The two struggle over it and pointed it up to the ceiling. It went off.

From the upstairs, Micah rushed towards the end of the hall, only to jump back as the stray bullet from the shotgun came up from the floor. Micah immediately fell back for cover.

Back downstairs, Derek and the Desert Wolf still were struggling for control over the shotgun. The two appeared to be even matched even as they try to overpower one another. Through the process, the shotgun got cranked again and set off, once again. This time within the struggle, the two had the shotgun pointed in another direction, causing the bullet to hit one of the lights.

Tired of the continuous struggle, Derek knocked her away with a kick to the stomach onto the floor and hurried his way out of the house. Sitting up on the floor, she could see him reestablishing the mountain ash barrier.

The Desert Wolf noticed Derek's ability, "Just who are you bonded to?" She questioned, eyeing Derek carefully. "Doesn't matter really, I love a cage match." She picked up her fallen gun, looking around the house expectedly.

* * *

Kira had returned to the desert surrounded by darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the wind howling throughout the empty desert. Just as she was about to call out to the darkness, a shadowed figure stepped out.

Knowing that she didn't have her sword complete, Kira stood in her fighting stance ready to take on the mystery person, walking towards her, "I really don't think, us having to fight is necessary." The voice told her.

At the recognition of the voice, Kira relaxed but was perplexed at the sudden appearance. "How did you get here?"

Stepping into the light, where she stood, appeared Isaac wearing a cheeky smile and a scarf around his neck, "Allison." He stated simply.

"They can help me," Kira told him.

Isaac held his hands up, "I'm not here to stop you." He promised, "I'm here to bring you back when you've done your piece with them." He silently took a stand by her side.

She laid out the pieces of her sword on the sand, "I need your help." She called out, "Maybe I failed your test. Maybe I don't have control yet." She admitted. "But I'll do _whatever_ I have to. Whatever it takes. Please. Tell me how to save my friends." She pleaded.

The wind surrounding began to howl as the Skinwalkers appeared from the ground, "Kira... We can help her." Red said as she held onto her staff.

"But it comes with a price." Animal informed the Kitsune.

" _Everything_ has its price." War expressed the three Skinwalkers surrounded the Werewolf and the Kitsune.

* * *

Scott, Liam, Corey, and Stiles were still backed into the wall, horrified, as the Beast threw a piece of The Geneticist on the floor as it twitched while dripping liquid from one of the masks many tubes.

They watched from a distance as the Beast picked up The Pathologist and ripped off its head. It rolled across the floor landing at Theo and The Surgeon's feet. The beast, uninterested in Theo, knocked the chimera aside and headed towards the Surgeon.

"Success." The Surgeon said just before being stabbed with its enormous claws and dragged it outside.

While Stiles and Corey stayed behind tending to an injured Theo, Scott and Liam followed the Beast and it dropped the Surgeon on the ground.

From behind the Beast, they could see Parrish, on fire, as he punched the Beast right in its chest. The Beast retaliated back and punched him in the face. Not too far behind, Chris began firing large shells at it.

The Beast roared in retreat, even as Chris continued firing at it. He doesn't stop until it began to transform into a person that obviously wasn't Mason by a nearby bridge, "La Bête Du Gevaudan!" Gerard called out to them, "I know your name." A man turned to face them, "Do you remember mine?"

"Argent." He answered with a French accent, before taking off running. The Hellhound roared after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Scott demanded to know from the Argents.

"You've seen the Beast of Gevaudan." Gerard answered, "That was the _Man_. Sebastien Valet."

 **FINALE IS NEXT WEEK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT EXPLAINED OR SEE IN THE UPCOMING SIDE STORY! PREVIOUS SEASONS ARE INCLUDED!**


	19. Apotheosis (1)

**In the Memory Found episode of TW we saw many memories between Scott Lydia and Malia. For season 6, I plan to use Scott Lydia (Landon) and Derek, so let me know what memories you would like to be used!**

The Hellhound ran down a road in pursuit of the Beast, while Gerard and Chris Argent were following close behind in an SUV, "You knew, didn't you?" Chris accused his father.

"I wasn't certain, but I suspected." Gerard confirmed, "Although, it makes sense that Marie-Jeanne's pike would be reforged into something that could appear as innocuous as a cane." He held up the Surgeon's cane.

"But will it kill him?"

"You're damn right it will."

* * *

"Vanishing twin syndrome..." Allison told Deaton at the animal clinic, "This is part of your expertise, right?"

"Not particularly, no," Deaton admitted as he examined the ultrasound picture with confusing.

The back door to the clinic opened as Stiles rushed in ahead, clearing off the examination table and Scott and Liam follow close behind, supporting the Surgeon who had somehow survived the attack of the Beast, "He's still alive."

* * *

Theo was badly injured after his last run with the Beast as Tracy helped him back to the lair. She placed him against the wall and began examining Theo's injuries for herself and could see that Theo was in a rough shape, "Probably should've waited till she healed you," Tracy admitted.

Theo groaned as he tried to sit-up, "I'll be fine."

Tracy felt otherwise, "Maybe we need to stop." She told him, earning herself a minor annoyed expression, "Or figure out another plan. Just take a couple more days to think about it."

"Days?" He challenged, "You want to wait days?"

"You're hurt." She indicated at his wounds, "You need time to heal." She expressed with real concern. She then looked disappointed, "And I'm not like the others." She reminded him, "I can't take your pain and I can't heal you like she can."

A tender moment of silence fell between them. Theo gently cupped Tracy's cheek, making her look at him, "I know, and that's okay." He explained to her in a gentle tone, "Because you can do something else for me." Theo slowly leaned forward, causing their lips to meet. It doesn't take long for Tracy to react to the sudden kiss as she kissed him back. In between their kiss, she could hear Theo say, "You can give me your power."

With no time to react, Tracy could feel both Theo's claws stab her in the gut. She yelled out at the sudden pain, "Theo..." She grunted out as she tried to move away. It appeared useless as Theo continued plunging his claws in deeper.

From the pain, Tracy began transforming herself as her teeth turned into fangs and her hands turn into claws, "Theo, stop..." She begged just before stabbing Theo with her own claws.

Despite slowly being weakened by the Kanima venom, Theo does manage to absorb Tracy's power during their tussle just before killing her.

Appearing from a darkened corner Deucalion commented, "And then there were none."

* * *

A near-naked dead body laid on the road. As Sebastien was occupied in a car and a change of clothes. He was instantly confused as the device was unfamiliar to him. He then managed to access Mason's memories and used them in driving the car.

* * *

At the McCall house, Micah has remained upstairs. He was in panic mode, sensing that Derek was no longer inside the house.

" _You can now cross mountain ash barriers?" Micah questions Derek as they both sit at the kitchen table waiting._

" _Yeah, I guess since Stiles can have the advantages of being a werewolf when needed, it was only fair I have the advantages of being human." Derek shares, "But there's a loophole."_

" _What's the loophole?"_

 _Derek places a pistachio on the table, "I cannot cross back over. At least, not until a certain amount of time has passed. So, if she somehow manages to get inside, you need to be ready."_

Micah pulled out his phone and began to dialing a number.

From downstairs, the Desert Wolf could hear her son's phone beeping, "Who are you calling, Micah?" She questioned him aloud with malice, "Is it, Stiles? Tell Stiles to come." She taunted walking around the house, "Bring all your friends, if you want."

Micah stayed quiet upstairs, "Go ahead, Micah." She called out to him from the bottom of the stairs, "You tell me how many people I _will_ kill tonight."

Micah turned off his phone.

* * *

"Can you keep him alive?" Scott questioned his boss as everyone was surrounding the doctor.

"I'm not sure he _technically_ is alive." Deaton voiced as he tried to impact the damage that had been done.

"Screw keeping him alive." Allison stated in freaked out minor, "How do we get him to talk?"

"Personally, I don't think we utilize torture nearly enough," Stiles suggested, getting some questionable facial features.

 _Come..._

Scott looked around the room confused, "Did you hear that?"

 _Come to me..._ _To me._

Allison, Deaton, and Stiles watched the werewolves confused as Scott and Liam began looking around the clinic. The Surgeon took the distraction and shot-up from the examination table and began emitting a loud frequency that shook the building.

While Scott and the others shield their ears, Liam tried to go after the doctor as he tried to escape, "Liam, wait!" Scott cried out to him.

But it doesn't matter because as soon as Liam could touch the Dread he was repulsed by an electromagnetic pulse from its hand.

The Dread doesn't even give them chance to go after him as he closed the doors with a similar pulse, that also appeared to magnetizes portions of the building causing the metal table and other implements to fly toward the exit. A power cable broke, electrifying the magnetized barricade of metal.

Stiles tried to using her teleportation, "He won't let me out."

Sebastien approached the Surgeon and removed his mask. What the actual face of the Surgeon looked like was disgusting. He was mostly an unrecognizable skeleton underneath, "Marcel..." Sebastien said recognizing the face, "If this is what immortality looks like, I think you might have been misled." He stated with some minor horror in his voice.

"All for you..." Marcel claimed.

However, this doesn't appear to move Sebastien the way it should, "What did you do with it, Marcel?" The Man questioned his old friend, "Where is the pike?"

"The Argents..." Marcel answered as Sebastien dropped him to the ground, "The Argents..." He breathed out once more before dying.

Inside, Scott and Liam were both eavesdropping on the conversation, "The cane."

* * *

Jordan has returned to normal as they come across the scene of the left behind body, "I lost him." He told the Argents.

"Sebastien's going to know we have the pike." Chris told his father, "And if he doesn't, he's going to figure it out soon enough."

"Then what do we do?"

"We stop chasing him." Gerard answered, "And make him come to us."

* * *

Derek has a laser-sighted pistol aimed into the darkened McCall living room, from the doorway. When the Desert Wolf stepping into his view, he fired but missed her head by a good couple of shots.

Derek moved back to the side of the door where she could fire at him, "Almost, Derek." She taunted him, standing next to the door, "But not quite. You'll get another chance." She promised, "I'm sure Braeden taught how to you make a head shot."

From above the sound of floorboards creaked, "Coming down, Micah?" The Desert Wolf questioned aloud.

Derek made a low growl, "Micah, don't move!"

* * *

"Maybe there's something in here." Liam said with desperation, "Something about how he was a Genetic Chimera."

"Mason had a vanishing twin." Allison stated, "Now we've got a vanishing Mason."

"What does that have to do with him turning into a 250-year-old French guy?" Stiles wondered, "How does that even happen?"

"Hold on, Allison might have something." He told the pair as he went back to Mason's medical record, "Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone."

"That's what made him a Genetic Chimera." Allison repeated, "The DNA was still there."

"Metaphorically speaking," Deaton reasoned, "The DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well."

"How?"

"Life is energy." He explained to the teens, "Energy doesn't just disappear."

"It gets _suppressed_ ," Stiles finished, "The Dread Doctors may have found a way to _break_ the rules of the supernatural world but there are some rules that simply _won't_ break." She realized with amazement.

"So, Mason can't just be gone?" Liam questioned.

"Somewhere in Sebastien, he has to still exist in some form." Deaton explained, "A _spark_ of energy, a _flicker_ of memory."

"Hang on..." Allison said due to the information overload, "Stiles said Mason said something right before he turned."

"He said, "That's not my name."" Stiles recounted from the lab, "He finally remembered his name."

"Damnatio Memoriae." Scott muttered, "That's what they wanted. They wanted _Sebastien_ to remember his name."

"Scott, you know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Deaton questioned.

"It turns back to human." Scott answered, "What does that mean?"

"Someone can just walk up to the Beast, yell Mason's name and turn him back?" Allison wondered with uncertainty.

"Not someone..." Stiles answered, remembering a similar incident, "Landon."

* * *

Sebastien has made it all the way to the Sheriff's station. He came across Deputy Clark, "Who did you say you were looking for?"

"The man's name is Argent."

The Sheriff just happened to overhear the conversation, "Did you say Argent?" He questioned the man. He directed him to his office when his phone decided to blow up with notification, "Sorry." He apologized, "My child likes to leave..." More phone notifications filled the air, "Incredibly long and incredibly confusing messages." He explained as he directed Sebastien to a seat as he placed himself behind his desk. Another beep happened, "Maybe I should just turn the damn thing..." He joked, but opened the last notification and placed the phone calmly, "So... You're looking for one of the Argents?"

Despite his calm manner, The Sheriff was unable to hide the speed of his heartbeat, "You seem to know who I am." Sebastien told him. The Sheriff doesn't flinch, "That means you know what I'm capable of."

The Sheriff doesn't bat an eye, "I've got some experience."

"Your weapons may be more sophisticated than the arrows and the bullets of my time, but they still won't kill me."

"I'm pretty sure a nine millimeter Beretta will do _more_ damage than an 18th-century musket."

"Are you certain?" Sebastien challenged, "I can walk out of this place with my hands clean. Or, I can walk out with them drenched in blood." He moved to take a stand and so does the Sheriff, "Your choice."

He continued focusing on the sound of the Sheriff's heartbeat.

Clark choose that moment to come in, "Sir?" However, she noticed that the Sheriff has his hand on his sidearm.

"Clark, don't." He warned her.

However, Clark doesn't listen and she pulled out her own on Sebastien, "Stop where you are." She ordered.

Sebastien's eyes glowed bluish-white as he bared fangs and began attacking. Both the Sheriff and Clark opened fire. The bullets gave him pause but he continued to advance.

* * *

A moment, Hayden entered the darkened Sheriff's Station. She noticed Stilinski crawling across the floor toward his gun and watched as Landon stepped into the bullpen.

Sebastien doesn't hesitant in attacking Landon by jabbing his claws into his neck as Landon released a Reaper Scream. The scream was powerful enough to hurl him back several feet into the wall.

Due to Sebastien's claws, Landon's neck wound began bleeding profusely through his fingers while Landon clutched at his throat.

Back against the wall, Sebastien finally caught site of Hayden. His mind immediately filled with the memory of her name, "Hayden." He spoke to which Hayden took an immediate step back, "Your name is Hayden."

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski rushed through Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, "Melissa!" He was carrying a still bleeding Landon, "Melissa!"

* * *

"Micah." The Desert Wolf called out to her hiding son, "Come down."

"Don't listen to her," Derek warned him.

"I'm not going to stop, Micah." She continued, taunting from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm taking back what you stole from me."

From his spot upstairs, Micah retaliated, "I didn't steal anything."

"But you did and I don't care if you were a willing participant or not." She stated, "Talia Hale spent nine months trying to _convince_ me of the miracle of childbirth. You know what it really felt like?" She questioned him. Micah doesn't answer as he listened to his mother's words, "A _parasite_." Was the answer. "Talia said it was a gift... That the coyote passes down _part_ of her power to her children."

She moved away from the stairs and to a spot where Derek has limited cover, "She called it beautiful. I call it theft."

From the stairs, Micah slowly walked down the stairs, until the sound of gunshots had him jumping over the staircase, searching for cover.

From the outside, Derek no longer has visual of Micah and the Desert Wolf.

From inside, Micah and his mother were back to back with a thin wall between them.

* * *

Sebastien had forced Hayden to take him to Theo's lair. The only thing that appeared to be there was Tracy's dead body. She closed the dead girl's eyes, "I brought you here like you wanted." She told him, "How about letting me go now?"

Sebastien doesn't pay her any attention as he stared at the fresco on the wall. While he was distracted Hayden noticed a large syringe of Kanima venom by the body. She picked it up.

"This demon, on the left." He demanded to know from her pointing the figure that was fighting the Beast, "What is he?"

"He's called a Hellhound," Hayden answered.

Tapping into Mason's memories, "Parrish..." Sebastien voiced, "His name is Parrish, isn't it? And the Argents will try to put the pike in his hands."

Hayden moved to stab Sebastien with the syringe, but he read her moves with ease and grabbed her by the wrist, "When did young people become so confident?" He questioned just before slashing her right in the gut.

He then could hear one of the Argent's sonic emitters beginning to pulse nearby and leaves Hayden bleeding on the floor to investigate.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tunnel, "I know that sound." Deucalion said with some minor interest.

"It's the Argents, isn't it?" Theo questioned him, stopping near an electrical breaker box. "Drawing the Beast to them."

" _Corralling_ it." The Alpha realized, facing Theo's direction. "You'll need to be back at full capacity."

"Let's find out," Theo stated as he opened an electrical breaker box. He grabbed the wires and electricity flowed through his body. Without hesitation, he aimed a bolt at Deucalion's cane and the bigger werewolf fell to the floor, "Looks like it worked."

Deucalion wasn't amused, "You know, Theo," The older wolf warned, "Someday your _willingness_ to stab anyone and everyone in the back might turn out to be your _downfall_."

Theo laughed at the declaration, "Don't worry." Theo assured him, "You can still have Stiles." He kneeled over the older wolf, "I'll just be bringing her to you."

* * *

Stiles walked through the hospital, trying hard to ignore the emotions coming from Derek. Instead, she walked into Landon's room, taking his hand, "Did..." He struggled to say due to his injury, "Did you find something?"

"A solution?" Landon nodded his head, "It was you." Stiles shared, "It was you, Landon."

* * *

Jordan and Chris were in the tunnels. A phone notification halted them temporarily, "Landon's been hurt. Badly." He informed the Argent.

A distant growl could be heard from the tunnels. Chris cocked his gun, "It doesn't change anything."

"What if he's dying?"

"If we don't stop Sebastien, he will die." Chris pointed, "He's not just coming for the pike." Christ stated, "He's coming for anything that stands in his way. Right now, that's _all_ of us."

Chris aimed his shotgun down, which confused Jordan, "What are you doing?"

"You saved my life once." Chris reminded him, "Now, I'm going to save yours." The growling gets louder as it was now being accompanied by pounding noises.

"I'm not sure I'm getting the strategy here."

"You're the strategy, Parrish." Chris stated, "You're the one in the fresco. Put there as a reminder that the Beast isn't unstoppable. Whoever painted it... They didn't see a guy with a gun facing down the Beast." He repeated him, "They saw you. They saw a Hellhound."

At Chris' words of encouragement, Jordan flamed up.

* * *

At the hospital, Scott walked back to the waiting room where Liam and Corey were waiting, "Is he okay?" Corey questioned.

"He's gonna be fine, but..." Scott hesitated to say, "He can't really talk."

"Then it's over, isn't it?" Liam scoffed, clearly becoming upset, "If Stiles can't heal him properly, there's nothing we can do to save Mason."

The feel of his phone vibrating caught Scott's attention, "Give me a second."

"Hey, it's me." Kira's voice came from the voicemail, "Oh God. I wish you just picked up. I hate leaving messages." Scott smiled, "I always ramble. I always say stupid things." Kira rambled, "And then when I finally get to the super important thing that I'm supposed to say, the voice-mail cuts me off and..." The voicemail does indeed beep and Scott pushed for the next message.

"Me again. I have to leave." Kira' voice came back, "But I'm coming back to help." Her tone filled with a promise, "I promise. Because you're right, Scott. If anyone is going to save Mason, it's you." This caused a smile to form on his face, "It's us."

Putting up his phone, Scott turned back to Liam and Corey, "I have an idea."

* * *

In the hospital room, Allison, Liam, Corey, Stiles, and Scott stood around Landon as Melissa snuck into the room holding a needle, "Landon, this is gonna have to be just between us, since I can get fired for it."

"It's a cortisone shot." Scott explained, "It's gonna bring the inflammation down."

Landon held out his arm ready, "Not there." Melissa told him but began pulling back the bandage on his neck, revealing the wound.

Stiles immediately got nauseous, "Oh, yeah, okay," She said covering her mouth, "I'm gonna need to leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Melissa told her with hard tone, "You're going heal up the wound, afterward. Now hold his hand." In other words, Melissa wasn't giving Stiles a say in the matter.

Stiles does as directed, "I still might faint." She warned the two of them.

Melissa readied the needle to stick Landon with, "Okay. Here we go." She whispered softly with concentration.

However, just before Melissa could even apply the medication, Liam was the one who collapsed, causing Corey to catch him from falling to the ground.

"Okay, Landon, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." She pierced the wound with the needle and Landon lets out a hoarse cry of pain.

* * *

The group was rushing out of the hospital, Stiles was wincing as she held onto her head, "Stiles, are you okay?" Allison questioned, stopping them.

She shook her head, "Desert Wolf and Micah are trapped inside Scott's house." She informed them, "Tracy ruined the Mountain Ash line."

"Alright, Stiles and Allison head to my house," Scott instructed them as he handed Allison something wrapped in brown paper.

"What is this?"

"Something I have been working on for a while." Scott answered, "Just make sure Micah gets it."

"You going to tell me what crazy plan you came up with on your own?" Stiles questioned, looking at the object with curiosity, "Is it plan B?"

"It was plan A."

"You made a plan A without me?" Stiles asked, being slightly impressed.

Allison gapped at him, "Plan A _never_ works."

"This one will." He told them confidently with a smile as he and Liam rush ahead with Landon.

"Text us when you find Parrish!" She called out to them.

She turned to Stiles, who gave her a look of uncertainty, "Still can fight?" Stiles questioned.

Allison produced a tiny crossbow she had hidden within her jacket pocket, "Still can fight."

* * *

Hayden stumbled into Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, "Hayden?" Deaton questioned at the girl's bloodied stated.

"They said that you can help us when we get hurt." She gasped aloud, clinging onto the counter for support as he rushed to her aide, "Well, I think I'm pretty hurt."

* * *

Allison and Stiles pulled up to the McCall house, only to be intercepted by a very peeved Derek, "What in the holy hell do you think you're doing?" Derek demanded to know, pulling Stiles and Allison away from the house.

"We're here to help Micah." Stiles answered automatically, "Besides your aggressive thoughts were really starting to become hard to ignore."

"Just be careful."

Stiles gave him a smile, "Always."

Derek and Allison watched as Stiles headed up the walkway of the McCall home, "You can't keep your eyes off of her, huh?" Allison commented.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "That's kind of my job." He replied easily, "She'll get into some sort of trouble if I don't."

"You're not going in?" Allison probed with some curiosity, "You reestablished the mountain ash, didn't you?" Derek nodded his head, "I'm surprised she didn't realize it."

"With the things going on her head right now." Derek commented, "Probably not."

* * *

Chris was shooting at the Beast, backing away with each shot as it appeared none of his shots were doing any damage on him. While he was going so, the Hellhound and the Beast were continuing to fight.

They both seemed unaware at his presence as their fighting bodies continued to get closer and closer to him. From a corner, Gerard pulled him away from the fray just before the two supernatural creatures barreled into him.

As they do stumble by still trying to overpower one another, "He's not slowing down." Chris told his father.

"Oh, he will." Gerard promised, "They both will."

The Hellhound and the Beast jump at each other once more.

* * *

From his hiding spot, Micah bared fangs, revealing a low growl. Corinne smiled hearing her son finally ready to fight.

Before either of the werecoyotes moved a muscle, the front door of the McCall swung opened as Stiles came rushing in.

Micah's face turned into an immediate frown as The Desert Wolf pointing her gun at Stiles, "Oh damn." Stiles sweated, eyeing the gun while the Desert Wolf gave a predatory smile.

Instinctively, Micah shoved into Stiles a nearby wall and sent a swing at his mother's handheld gun, causing her to drop it on the floor.

He doesn't give her a chance to recover as he attempted to make a swipe at her. However, the Desert Wolf was ready as she grabbed Micah by both of his wrists. This doesn't deter Micah as tried to force his way free from the tight grasp.

Due to the motions of their bodies with Micah was trying to break free and the Desert Wolf holding him in place, the pair yanked their way through the living area of the McCall home and fall right into a glass coffee table.

* * *

Entering the tunnels, Liam heard arcing electricity, "Scott? You hear that?" Liam whispered.

"I heard that," Landon answered in a hoarse tone.

"Landon, save your voice," Scott told him as they carefully began navigating through the tunnels. The sound of electricity continued to get louder as they go deeper. When they go around a corner, Liam noticed there was water on the floor, "Hey... Landon, get out of the water!"

Sensing something wasn't right about the whole situation as well Scott shoved Landon to a dry area just before electricity shot through the water, knocking both Liam and Scott to the ground.

From the darkness, Theo rushed towards Landon, "Sorry, Landon." He said, just before pushing the surprised Reaper through an opening in the floor.

Scott threw himself over the opening and managed to grab hold of Landon's hand. Just as he was about to pull Landon up, Scott felt claws sink into his skin, "Feel that, Scott?" Theo questioned, pushing the claws deeper, "Kanima venom."

Liam tried wiggling his body on the floor to make his way towards Theo, but he still hadn't removed from the electric shock they received.

Scott could feel himself losing his grip on Landon and attempted to hold the dangling Reaper with his other hand, "Let everything go." Theo taunted.

The venom finally took complete hold of Scott's body as loosening his grip on Landon, causing the Reaper to fall.

While falling, Landon screamed into the darkness.

Amid his fight with the Beast, the Hellhound could hear the scream and gets distracted. The Beast took the moment to his advantage and punched him hard just before escaping.

* * *

Micah was thrown into wall close to the stairs, just as the Desert Wolf had gained the upper hand in the fight with her son. However, Micah was unable to recuperate due to his disorientation from the roughness of the throw.

Just as she was about to close in on her son, the Desert Wolf could see Stiles moving from her hiding spot from behind the loveseat. Without a word, Stiles pushed her hands in front of her, causing the couch to flip directly towards Micah's mother.

Effortlessly, the Desert Wolf managed to duck and roll as the piece of furniture smashed right into an end table, breaking a vase that was set upon it.

"Oh man," Stiles muttered seeing that she missed the woman completely, "Melissa's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry." The Desert Wolf told her, getting back on her feet, "I'll kill you, first."

She then started running at Stiles, who remained unmoved but ready to face off with her. The moment the Desert Wolf was close enough, Stiles balled her hand into a fist goes for a punch. The Desert Wolf easily read into Stiles' body language managed to catch the fist.

This doesn't deter Stiles as she does the same thing with her other fist, only to have the Desert Wolf stopped it effortlessly. The Desert Wolf gave her a predatory smile, "Not much of a fighter, are you?"

"More of a lover," Stiles answered, doing the only thing she could do without her hands. She kicked the Desert Wolf in the stomach with as much force as she could.

It wasn't much, but the kick does have enough force to send the Desert Wolf staggering back just before she released Stiles by throwing her onto floor in the shattered glass pile.

The Desert Wolf watched Stiles carefully seeing that the girl hadn't moved.

From his place against the wall, Micah shook off the disorientation quickly seeing that his mother was standing over Stiles, "Stiles?"

At the sound of her name, Stiles made a groaning noise before rolling over to her back, "I'm okay."

However, from Micah's perspective, Stiles was anything but okay. He could see the minor cuts that on her face, but the one that worried him the most was the piece of glass that seemed to be embedded into her chest.

* * *

Theo stood over Scott's paralyzed body, "You hear that?" Inside the tunnels, the sound of a low growl began filling the air, "That's the sound of _real_ power."

Theo followed the sound until he came across Sebastian in his human form, Theo ran at him aiming for the gut in attempt to take his power. Imagine Theo's surprise when the attempt doesn't work, " _Another_ arrogant youth." Sebastien seethed, "A contender to steal my name? You think you can take it from me?"

Sebastien doesn't wait for Theo's answer as he transformed into the Beast, sending a rough swipe at Theo knocking him to the floor, before continuing his way.

"No!" Theo roared in a rage as the man walked away. Deucalion appeared from around a corner, stalking his way over to the fallen chimera, "You _lied_ to me." He accused the Blind Alpha, as Liam and Scott appeared from behind him, "You and Scott..."

"Stiles too," Deucalion claimed with a victorious smile as his eyes ridden themselves of a cloudy appearance, "The _whole_ time."

"It would've _never_ worked," Theo claimed, trying to prove that despite the double-cross their efforts were in vain.

"It _could_ have worked." Deucalion corrected him, "With Belasko's talons."

Without hesitation, Deucalion kneeled to the ground grabbing Theo by his head, snapping his neck.

"You broke my neck," Theo complained.

However, Deucalion wasn't in a sympathetic moon, "And good luck with that." He turned towards Scott and Liam, "There's an access grate that leads to the sublevel." He informed the two, moving away from a seething Theo, "I think we can get to Landon there."

"What about Mason?" Liam questioned him.

"We can still save your friend." Deucalion assured him, "Let's go."

Deucalion doesn't get a step in Gerard appeared from a corner, shooting the older Alpha. Deucalion fell back into the wall, "This just isn't my day." He commented in obvious pain.

Scott and Liam immediately were on defense, seeing as to how Gerard hasn't placed his gun down, "This is a surprising alliance, Scott." The older Argent claimed, looking at the scene, "You and Deucalion? How long have you been planning this clever little _double_ cross?"

Seeing his father's defense down Chris grabbed in the cane from his hand, "About as long as he and I have been planning this one." He tossed the cane to Scott.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew when I brought you back, it would never be about saving lives." Chris told him, eyeing his father carefully, "Only about _immortalizing_ your own."

Father and son instantly leveled their guns at each other. Without, breaking eye contact Chris tossed the cane to Scott, "Scott, go." However, Scott was hesitant due to the Argent standoff, "Go, now!"

As he and Liam rounded the corner of through the tunnel they hear a shot, but don't turn back.


	20. Apotheosis (2)

Landon found himself surrounded by darkness. Patting alongside the walls in order to find an exit, he felt the handle of a door. He tried to force the door opened only to find that it was locked.

* * *

The Desert Wolf hovered over Stiles giving a satisfactory smile until she heard a sound of movement. She disregarded Stiles and turned to see Micah heading for the handgun that still laid the floor.

Proving to be faster, the Desert Wolf managed to get to the weapon first just before aiming it towards Micah as he stood up slowly from the ground.

She gave a satisfactory smile, seeing the frightened expression on his face, as she shot him in the shoulder. Micah backed into a small table, before turning his back away from his mother, trying to escape through the hall.

The Desert Wolf was clearly pleased with his retreating figure and went for another shot, this time right in his back, making him turn back to face his mother. "It's not the full moon, Micah." She cooed at him, "But you know what? It's close _enough_."

She cocked her handgun once more and shot him right in the gut. Micah fell back into a wall, holding onto a now bleeding wound, "Stop..." Micah begged to her.

"Micah," Allison whispered through an opened window, getting Micah's attention. Wordlessly, she tossed him a jar, containing a pair of claws glowing blue.

Micah caught the jar as the Desert Wolf came charging at him claws out and eyes glowing blue. She pierced her claws right in his gunshot wound, "I want my power back." She growled at him as Micah cried out in pain.

The sound of glass shattering came to focus as Micah wounded his mother with the talons, "I want my family back." Micah recounted, pushing the talons deeper as the blue light slowly drained from her eyes as while his brighten.

Micah removed the talons from her stomach as the Desert Wolf struggled away from him, only to see that the line of mountain ash that Derek had fixed earlier was broken.

Derek rounded the corner, before she could move and knocked her in the face with the butt of Braeden's shotgun, knocking her out.

The cousins traded relieved expression until they were reminded of Stiles, who was still laying on the floor, "Can someone _please_ take this _gigantic_ shard of glass out of my chest?" Stiles begged, "There's something else I need to do."

* * *

Liam and Scott continued their way through the tunnels, "I'll do it." Liam voiced suddenly, prompting Scott to halt them.

"Liam..."

"It should be me." Liam interrupted, knowing what Scott was going to say next, "If you get me close enough, I'll do it."

He reached out to take the cane away, but Scott pulled it back, "We're _not_ killing your best friend."

Sebastien rounded the corner, eyeing the cane that Scott was holding onto, "That belongs to me." He told the Alpha, "It's a family heirloom." He outstretched his hand, "I'd like it back, please."

"It's all yours." Scott assured him, "Just give us Mason."

Sebastien placed his hand down, "Unfortunately, I would not know where to begin." He informed the two, "And while I've benefited from his memories, I don't have much use for an alter ego."

Scott and Liam exchanged knowing glances, "You want it?" Scott questioned holding up the cane, "Come and get it." He taunted as he and Liam transformed.

Sebastien made a low snarl as his eyes signify the start of his transformation.

* * *

Landon continued struggled with the locked door, just as the sound of metal caught his attention. He could see a piece of a sword coming from the other side. He instinctively moved back as the sounds the of the sword continued clinking against the door.

The door eventually got sliced opened completely, Landon stare in shock seeing both Kira and Isaac standing on the other side, "Sorry we're late." Kira told him.

Landon was speechless.

* * *

The cane was thrown to the ground as the Beast took swipes at Liam and Scott, causing their bodies to be thrown across the tunnel. Scott was first to recover as he punched the Beast, with little effect, resulting in him getting kicked off to the side.

Liam jumped at the Beast, aiming for his head, but the Beast was ready this time, sending Liam back into with an uppercut to the jaw, sending him to the ground where Scott stood.

Wordlessly, the Alpha and the Beta looked at each other before moving in sync towards the Beast to attack.

The Beast roared, slamming his fists into the floor creating a shockwave, separating the werewolves at the both flew into different ends of the tunnel.

The Beast transformed back into Sebastien as he picked Scott up by the neck. Scott tried to break free from the stronghold, but it was proven useless, "You're strong. There's no doubt in that." He praised him, "But neither of you _fight_ with a _killer_ instinct." He stated, "Let me show you how to go for the throat." He tightens his grip around Scott's neck to a point where there was a sound of cracking.

On the floor, Liam could see the forgotten and moved quickly to retrieve it. Once he does, he unsheathed the blade, catching both Sebastien and Scott's attention. He moved ready to attack, "Liam, wait." Scott called out to him, while Sebastien looked intrigued, "We can still save Mason."

"Who's going to save you?" Liam questioned back.

" _What_ kind of werewolves are you?" Sebastien demanded to know in an appalling manner. Liam made a run at Sebastien with the sword, but Sebastien managed to dodge the attack and sent Liam back into a beam with a simple push of his hand.

Just as Sebastien was about to tightening his grip on Scott's neck, an arrow appeared from nowhere. Recognizing the arrow, Scott closed his eyes as a bright light shined as the arrow made an impact on the wall close to them.

Sebastien was caught off guard by the unexpected ambush and released Scott giving him a chance to escape.

Sebastien's blindness doesn't last long as he turned to ready to attack his attacker. He doesn't move as he could see Allison without her boot, armed with her bow and arrow with another arrow ready to take flight, "Marie-Jeanne?" He questioned, thinking that he was seeing his sister.

Kira, Isaac, and Landon come as they stood behind Allison, "Mason!" Landon called out.

Realizing that his sister was determined to the same thing she had done back in 1767, Sebastien stalked his way towards them. Allison sent another arrow his way, but Sebastien caught with ease, snapping it into two.

"I think you're gonna need to try it a little _louder_ ," Isaac whispered to Landon just as Sebastien's eyes begin glowing as he transformed into the Beast.

Taking a step forward, Landon called out, "Mason!" His voice changing as it created a soundwave that struck the beast, causing the giant form to revert into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone watched in anticipation, wondering what would happen just as Mason walked from it, obviously disoriented and falls towards the ground. He doesn't hit the ground when Corey became visible against a wall, catching him.

There was a momentary sense of relief until they could see a formless smoke beast careening down another side the tunnel, trying to get away. It doesn't get far as the Hellhound rounded the corner, grabbing it, "Scott!" He called out.

Scott picked up the sword throwing in direction of the Beast. The sword went right through, creating a bluish light that appeared to be absorbing the smoke beast until it dissipated.

Jordan returned to normal, while everyone once again was relieved of their victory, "Is everyone okay?" Scott questioned.

"Not everyone," Theo answered as he walked towards the group with lightning flaring around his body.

Feeding out the electricity running off Theo, Kira ran towards him just as he sent a bolt towards Scott. With a whip of her sword, she caught the bolt as her eyes glowed orange while the sword maintained the glow of the lightening, "The Skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo." This seemed to surprise Theo as he stopped the flow of lightning from leaving his body. "Your _sister_ wants to see you." She stabbed her sword into the concrete as a crack formed alongside Theo's feet, creating a hole.

From the hole, crawled up Theo's sister as she grabbed him by the feet dragging him as he screamed for Scott's help. No one moved as she continued to do as the hole sealed up behind them.

* * *

Later, Chris Argent was wrapping up his father's arm, both Argents eyeing each other with animosity. Chris walked away clearly pleased with himself.

At the animal clinic, Hayden laid across the examination table holding onto her wound, "I've managed to stabilize the injury." Deaton shared, "But considering you're a _chimera_ , I don't know how, or if, you'll heal."

"We can still take you to the hospital." Scott offered.

Hayden shook her head, "I've already died there once."

"It's _your_ choice." Liam reminded her.

She looked up at Scott, "I know."

Scott's eyes light up red as he bared his fangs.

Later in the woods, Liam kneeled over Lookout Point as he could pick up the sound of feet running in his direction. He turned to see Hayden with a smile on her face as her eyes glow yellow. Liam made a smile of relief as his does the same as they embraced and kissed.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, Stiles was sitting in the chair staring off to the side. The Sheriff was putting away some files, but noticed the unusual silence that was coming from her, "You saved their lives." The Sheriff reminded, breaking the silence, "Mason. Micah." He listed, " _Half_ the population of Beacon Hills." This caught Stiles' attention, "That's got to feel pretty good."

"It did." She agreed with a minor head nod, "For a while." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"But it's something you want to feel _again_."

"Yeah." She nodded, looking back off to the side, "Yeah, I think so."

The Sheriff could see the calculation expression on Stiles' face, "Welcome to your future career in law enforcement." He told her.

At the statement, Stiles' face changed to realization as if the thought hasn't even crossed her mind.

* * *

Micah was leaning on his car with a ribbon studying over a booklet when Landon pulled up beside him. While Landon got out, Micah placed the book in his backpack and the two watch their classmates roam across the BHHS campus, returning to their lives. They looked at each other smile and Landon linked his arm around Micah's and the two walked into the school.

* * *

At the loft, the senior members of the McCall pack were sitting on a palette made up a variety of blankets surrounded by food and discussing the past event, "And then Kira goes _Your sister wants to see you_. And then next thing we see is his actual sister coming from the hole in the ground and pulling him in." Isaac enthused, while Kira was trying to wave it away as if it were no big deal.

"Better than me going at him again," Micah commented, holding onto a cup. "I wouldn't mind continuously punching him in the face _repeatedly_. Maybe some claw stabbing too."

"Okay," Stiles voiced, taking away the cup in Micah's hand as he continued to squeeze it tighter and tighter, "Enough Theo talk, yeah? This is our last night together before Allison, Isaac, and Kira have to leave."

"Why would Kira have to leave?" Micah questioned with a curious expression, "She's completely fine."

"No, I'm not fine." Kira answered, "I should've told you in the beginning, but I made a deal with the Skinwalkers; They help me save you guys and I stay with them until I learned to control my fox spirit."

For a moment, Micah appeared to be upset, "What about us? We can help you. Find a way where you don't have to go back to them."

Kira shook her head, "I _need_ to." She told him, "It's not for my parents. It's not for you guys. It's for _me_."

Micah nodded his head in understanding, but a scowl began setting on his face, "I just don't think, out of everyone here, that you have to leave. No one else had to."

There was a moment of silence before Allison chose to speak, "When I first learned about my family's history, the very first test I had to took required me having to get unbounded from a chair." She shared, "It took me two and half hours. After the Kanima, I left for four months learning what it meant to be a Hunter, couple more months after that I became a graduated Hunter and made my own mold."

"In the beginning, I had no idea what I was." Landon shared next, "I mean after my accident I wondered the preserve for days with no recollection of what happened." He admitted, "Months later, I kept hearing things that weren't there, almost got killed by the dark druid only to discover what I was." He recounted, "But even knowing, I still had no control in my power, at least not till Meredith. She taught me how to use my voice as a weapon."

"I tried to kill Stiles three times before learning control." Scott remembered, "But with Stiles and Derek's help I didn't. I learned to keep control."

Micah frowned at the shared stories, "What's the point of telling me this?"

"I think the point they are trying to make is that everyone here had their share of a struggle when it came to knowing their own abilities." Derek told his cousin, "Some are still learning." He eyed at Stiles.

Stiles noticed the look, "I said I was sorry."

"What happened this time?" Isaac questioned with a hint of anticipation.

"I woke up outside on the ground." Derek answered, "Because someone is refusing to know her limit."

Stiles doesn't even get to defend herself, due to Landon's sudden question, "Is it because of your new ability?" Out of nowhere, Landon managed to pull out a notebook and began writing something down, "If so, I need to add it to the list."

"There's a _list_?" She questioned with disbelief.

"Wouldn't hurt considering you got levitation, teleportation, force-field wall generation, power replication, and now the somatosensory imprint." Landon answered knowingly but saw the faces he was getting, "You guys said so yourself, Stiles' has a lot of abilities and some may still yet to come. And I think with the exposure to Eichen may help those come to light."

"That place always seems to have a negative outcome for you." Micah voiced, "Hard to believe something good finally happened to you there." He paused for a moment, "No offense." He indicated towards Stiles.

"None taken." Stiles replied, "But back to Kira, even if she does leave she'll come back to us. There's still graduation."

"That's the thing, though," Kira voiced uncomfortably, "I don't know..."

"Well, I do." Stiles firmly, seeing some inquiring expressions, "When we started this school year, I was so _stressed_ about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate." She looked around the circle they sat in, "But look where we are." She indicated around the circle, "Isaac and Allison weren't even here when all this began to happen." She pointed out, "And when they did show up I realized it doesn't matter if we go our separate ways. We _always_ seem to find each other anyway."

 **That's it guys! Next part will be coming February 28th! Gives me time to prepare and take a break from this series.**

 **Until then, see you guys in February! Let me know what you want explained or like to see during the time skips!**

 **It's been a Hale of a ride :)**


End file.
